Demencial Cordura
by Nat-KF
Summary: Shiznat. Repiten vez tras vez, y no uno ni dos o tres, ¡todos lo repiten! Afirman que ha enloquecido. ¿Serán dos mentes perdidas al final? ¿O Desde el inicio no hubo ninguna estable ? Bienvenidos al manicomio Garderobe.
1. Prólogo

Aquí iniciando nuevo fic, aviso serán capítulos cortos, lose eso es diabólico XD

Disfruten la lectura.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (Sunrise)

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

PRÓLOGO

Soporta murmullos de su nombre, en realidad carece de otras opciones y solo por eso lo hace; carga la mirada de todos aquellos que le vigilan tanto de día como de noche, aguantando indiferente el peso de la acusación que le reafirman constantemente; está acostumbrada a que le miren de aquella desagradable manera, por debajo del hombro, agregando pizcas de lástima que martillan lo que fue su orgullo. Repiten vez tras vez, y no uno ni dos o tres, ¡todos lo repiten! Afirman que ha enloquecido, creyentes de que ha dejado de pertenecer al mundo de los cuerdos. Coinciden en lo mismo, más, no saben si llamarle descripción, acusación o un mero reproche. Dicen sus pupilas a la nada apuntan y que se ha cortado las cuerdas vocales porque ni para delirar pronuncia o expira aliento. Pero algo es cierto e ignorado también por todos: ¿Qué esperan mire en ese sitio? Porque hasta el hombre más sujeto a sus cabales sabría que lo único por ver, era el blanquecino vapor expulsado por su respiración en aquel lugar donde el frío calaría hasta los huesos y le obligaría a castañear los dientes. ¿Qué esperan diga? ¿Qué diablos quieren que articule en palabras? Si lo poco que llego a decir fue archivado en los oxidados muebles, como mentiras. Si todo lo que diga será tomado como delirios y alucinaciones de una pobre mente perdida. Definitivamente, está mejor en el sepulcral silencio.

Se niegan a verle y cruzar mirada con ella; les recorren escalofríos contemplando los verdes y gélidos iris que entornan a las indescifrables pupilas. Parece darle igual todo. Parece que si el mundo temblase desquebrajándose, que si el cielo decidiera aplastar todo, le seguiría dando igual y continuaría respirando tranquilamente dentro de esos escasos 3m². No es precisamente alta ni tampoco carente de estatura, pero, indudablemente genera una extraña mescla de intimidación y lastima.

Loca. Demente. Maniaca. Asesina.

Así le llaman a Natsuki Kruger.

Las tres primeras palabras no afectan su semblante.

En cambio, con la cuarta sonríe.

Es deseo colectivo el de no permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que ella. Temen lo que podría hacerles siguiendo los rumores de las malas lenguas; comparan su tranquila respiración con la de una bestia dormida. Natsuki les ignora, es el mejor recurso ante la molestia que representan aquellas presencias de ojos curiosos. ¿Qué puede hacer estando bajo una camisa de fuerza que le comprime las entrañas? Piensa ellos son los locos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Se que es corto pero es por buen motivo.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Es frío, demasiado frío a decir verdad; es silencioso, lo suficiente para enloquecer a cualquier ser común y corriente, quizá por imaginación o quizá por veracidad, el sonido de los órganos internos puede llegar a los oídos tentando los nervios. Con la camisa de fuerza comprimiéndole las entrañas, la delgada figura se recarga contra la pared, vigilando la puerta a la espera de solo ella sabe que. Después de corto tiempo en el cual nadie se percata de su actividad visual, despega la mirada de ese rectángulo metálico guardián de su custodia. Teniendo los brazos permanentemente cruzados sobre el pecho, las opciones de movimiento son escasas.

El manicomio Garderobe es muy grande, los extensos pasillos parecen ser todos iguales y se entremezclan de forma que solo los empleados conocen. Un verdadero laberinto con penetrante olor a detergentes químicos. Poco personal para una instalación de magnitudes gigantescas; porque contadas personas son capaces de convivir con los pacientes ahí internados.

-Debe guardar una distancia prudente-. Elegantes pasos se abren camino por el pasillo, sacudiendo tras de sí larga y pulcra bata blanca. –No te fíes de esa tranquila respiración que muestra-. Escucha atenta las palabras del hombre que le explica acerca de la paciente a tratar. –Es una mujer demente, alejada tanto de la mano de dios como de la medicina-. Asiente manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos, resguardándoles de la vista ajena.

-Entiendo. ¿Es cierto que no presenta delirios?-. Destaca acento proveniente de Kyoto. Analizando mentalmente los datos ofrecidos por el expediente de Kruger. Doce años internada han dado mucho de que hablar entre las malas lenguas, pero, poco correspondiente a estadísticas de uso aceptable. Se sabe tanto y a la vez tan poco de ella.

-Verbalmente no, podríamos jurar es muda. Pero, esos ojos perdidos dejan en claro su mente carece de congruencia-. Como cualquier otro loco ahí metido, considera el hombre de blancos cabellos. Odia ese empleo que le obliga a convivir diariamente con "aberraciones"; el alto sueldo por dirigir aquel sitio es la razón de soportar la jornada.

-Ara, parece que todos tienen a Kruger en baja estima-. Cada paso les acerca a la puerta que buscan. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar el semblante de Natsuki en una fotografía, detecto dos cosas entre las duras facciones: Frialdad, metida en lo más hondo de cada poro; muerte, reflejada inclusive en las pestañas. Sin embargo, ¿Es muerte real o la alucinación de una mente trastornada? ¿Se manchó las manos de sangre o sencillamente fue mera imaginación? Lo sabe, todos aseguran ocurrió una masacre, los testigos son inexistentes, ¿Quién puede dar cierta fe de lo sucedido? Claro… la única testigo no tiene validez por ser la presunta delincuente.

-¿Cómo estimar a una enferma demente? Es un monstruo que estamos obligados a mantener entre estas paredes-. Pero hoy me libro de tener que vigilarle, ya no será mi problema. Exactamente eso piensa Nagi Artai. Ve en la mujer de Kyoto la salida a tediosa tarea.

Los pies de ambos frenan camino delante de la habitación K-17. El cristal que permite ver hacia el interior esta empañado, delatando el intenso frio que predomina. Debajo de la blanca bata porta ropa abrigadora para soportar dentro. -¿Por qué le mantienen en está inhumana temperatura?-. Cuestiona. Enferma mental o no, seguía siendo una humana la persona ahí confinada.

-Dicha temperatura es para mantener entumecidos sus músculos, delimita sus movimientos-. Como si la camisa de fuerza no fuese suficiente para dicha tarea; cruzo al instante el pensamiento por la cabeza de ella. Injusto, le estaban siendo revocados los derechos humanos.

-Entiendo-. Lo entiende, más, no lo acepta. Vera la forma de cambiar injusto trato. Eso piensa por el momento, ¿Kruger es capaz de producir un cambio en dicha idea? Es capaz de muchas cosas, capaz de lo que ni cuerdos ni locos llevan a cabo.

-Hasta aquí llego con usted señorita Viola-. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Nagi parte dejándole sola frente a la puerta. Valentía, la tiene incluso en las uñas y dientes; pasando su tarjeta por la ranura electrónica, el seguro es retirado cediéndole la entrada.

No debió verle de aquella manera, expresando claramente en una mirada la intriga nacida al preciso instante en el cual se encontró a solas con ella en la gélida habitación. No debió expirar de esa forma, como retando en la sencilla acción a la bestia dormida, tornando su aliento en provocación pura. No debió pensar lo que pensó ni tampoco imaginar lo que podría suceder. ¿Predecir a quien no sabe que seguirá? Es como intentar ver lo que un ciego tiene enfrente, o encontrar el argumento de un ignorante. Los sedante carentes de resultados en ese entumecido cuerpo; Shizuru confía plenamente en que la camisa de fuerza le mantiene a salvo. Cuidadosamente da dos pasos. –Kruger Natsuki-. Igual al resto de las ocasiones, los labios pronuncian palabras fluidas en elegante tono con marcado acento de Kyoto. –Seré su nueva psiquiatra, Viola Shizuru-. Nagi cree innecesario se presente ante la loca. Viola considera es lo adecuado, no deja de ser un ser humano y por lo tanto merecer tratos educados. ¿Demasiado ubicada? O ¿Muy perdida?

Presenciando falta de respuesta, tal como le dijeron que sucedería, tal como ella misma espera sean los encuentros con la joven en cuestión; se da la vuelta regresando a un estado solitario a su nueva paciente.

-Shizuru-. Pronuncia ya estando a solas, pasando lentamente la lengua por los dientes; planeando lo que todos afirman son improvisaciones, impulsos, arremetidas de locura. Quizá es hora de actuar, de darle vida a esos rumores que pasan de boca en boca. –Shizuru-. Repite moviendo milímetros sus prisioneros dedos. Las cosas conocen un límite tarde o temprano, la paciencia ostentada ya ha llegado a los 12 años. ¿Es hora de marcar el límite ante todos? No. Aún falta para dicho acto. Seguirá siendo una protagonista disfrazada de extra.

Shizuru Viola camina a través del largo pasillo, conservando en mente la escalofriante mirada que las indescifrables pupilas le dirigieron. Además, innecesario que voltease para saber esa misma mirada le quedo clavada en la espalda cuando salió; incluso aun un cosquilleo negativo le recorre. ¿Odio? ¿Repudio? ¿Rencor? No. Nada de eso. ¿Entonces? Resuenan los pasos dados, se ignoran los desencajados respiros; es definitivo, no le gusta esa paciente. El aire es tenso a su alrededor, los músculos del cuerpo se vuelven pesados, engarrotándose ¿o es solo el intenso frío de la habitación? ¡Tonterías! Es una profesional ¿verdad? Todos esos años de estudio, matándose noche tras noche, sacrificando amistades e incluso lazos familiares. ¡Nada será en vano! Reafirmando su paso a un andar seguro, sus pies le conducen a la oficina de Nagi Artai.

Encerrada en los 3m², vuelve a recargar la espalda contra pared, desvalorando el alarido de propia piel colisionando al frío. De estar encendida y funcionando la cámara que se supone le vigila a cada minuto, ese aparato que Natsuki sabe perfectamente cuando sirve y cuando no, hubiesen visto a la sonrisa ladina tomar forma en el neutral semblante.

" _Gritos, las paredes reciben gustosas los alaridos que al aire torturan. Golpes, provocan eco encerrado por un techo que asemeja no tener fin entre las sombras. Sangre, de diversos cuerpos, distintos momentos, diferentes causas, un mismo objetivo. Aunque, ¿en realidad existe motivo?_

 _Obran las manos desconociendo la conciencia, la moral; obran despreocupadas, desvergonzadas ante ojos aterrados. ¿Miedo? Un término pequeño para lo que experimentan las víctimas._

 _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo. Eso le dicen, eso le piden, o en palabras de mayor exactitud, eso le exigen."_

¿Mente trastornada? Que dios le juzgue, pero recordando, ni la propia mente sabe su estado.

Sonrisa que desaparece antes de ser vista, dejando en labios la esencia de sanguinarios recuerdos. ¿Shizuru Viola en verdad querrá escuchar pronunciar palabras de aquellos labios?


	3. Capítulo 2

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Es de noche, las manecillas marcan 11:45 pm.

La luna asoma en el cielo por sobre el edificio, y ella no lo quiere, nadie lo desea.

Por las noches seguros son colocados, puertas atrancadas, y, plegarias se realizan por quienes aún creen en un cielo.

De día un manicomio, un conjunto de enfermos mentales y sus respectivos encargados. De noche, oh nadie quiere tal hora, de noche Garderobe encarna a la desesperación misma; puede decirse que pasa de ser un sitio que cuida de mentes desequilibradas a ser lugar que les produce si no se tiene cuidado. Algunos alucinan durante las horas diurnas; otros deliran violentamente entre las penumbras. Las paredes no logran silenciar los gritos; y, así lo prefiere el personal, saber cuándo vienen, enterarse de cuando están cerca. ¿Por qué preferir situación que termina por destrozarte los nervios? Porque todos duermen bajo el mismo techo; los empleados no vuelven a casa terminando la jornada. Y, aun así son capaces de descansar, por ello, las personas fuera de Garderobe dicen ahí dentro no existe un solo cuerdo.

¿Qué cuerdo es capaz de dormir entre dementes? Ninguno, o bueno, eso dicen los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Nagi tiene otra respuesta: El cuerdo del dinero; el dinero mueve gente, hace que las cosas prosigan y mantiene funcional a Garderobe. Hasta los intendentes tiene un alto suelo por tolerar vivir entre esas paredes.

La nueva empleada posa cabeza sobre almohada, tapa el cuidado cuerpo con sábana blanca que les resguarda del aire acondicionado. De golpe abre los parpados, reluciendo rojizos ojos desencajados, que, examinan las cuatros esquinas de la habitación. Obligándose a regularizar su respiración tras injustificado susto. -¿Qué me sucede?-. Reprochándose a sí misma. –Duérmete Shizuru, tienes trabajo temprano-. Repite, es la tercera vez que despierta solo para verificar que ninguna peculiar compañía le examina; y es que, aun siente sobre si la mirada de ojos verdes.

Ya ha aceptado el reto representado por el expediente Kruger, así caiga víctima del insomnio, seguirá adelante. _"¿Qué paso con su anterior psiquiatra?"_ La duda le pulso en la lengua y termino por hacer la pregunta a Nagi, quien, ya se esperaba de antemano le hiciesen tal cuestión. El hombre de blancos y rebeldes cabellos contuvo un debate interno de contarle la verdad o una mentira, ¡No quería Shizuru renunciara! Eso equivaldría a volver a atender a Natsuki Kruger. Apretando los labios, opto por contar la verdad, aunque quizá fue una verdad a medias. _"Renuncio hace dos años, afirmando Kruger Natsuki planeaba su muerte; se lo tomo muy personal, creo que imagina la de todos"_ Linda respuesta la que obtuvo antes de dormir, ¿verdad?

Cierra los ojos acallando queja interior, de nada sirve preocupar a su subconsciente, es inútil darle vueltas al asunto. La habitación que le corresponde posee potente aroma a detergentes de limpieza, una higiene estricta que roza en la exageración, eso piensa incomoda con la sensación que aqueja a sus fosas nasales. Conciliando el sueño, logra hacer avanzar las manecillas.

-Shizuru-. Bajamente, en susurro pronunciado quizá con malicia quizá con reproche. –Viola-. También nombra el apellido, saboreando cada una de las letras que le conforman. Una cosa que le divierte existe en el nombre, suceso que de alguna retorcida forma le causa gracia.

Quiere, desea, ansía mover los dedos bajo la ajustada tela; suprime las ganas de enfurecer, la necesidad de liberar cualquier muestra emocional. Contiene lo que le hace humana, rechaza lo que le convierte en bestia, o es acaso que sencillamente, ¿No le importa nada?

Escasos milímetros, prácticamente nada, pero ella sabe les ha movido. Resignándose, tal como viene haciendo desde hace doce malditos años, apega espalda al muro. Cierra los ojos por tres segundos.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo"_

Abre los ojos, enfocando mirada en punto perdido de esas cuatro paredes; sangre, sangre a diestra y siniestra; las paredes originalmente son de intenso color blanco, un color tan puro que incluso llega a lastimar la vista de quienes le ven repentinamente pero… Natsuki les ve teñidas de carmín. Escucha goteo, imperturbable contempla los tibios charcos que son formados a velocidad irreal e ignora los gritos que penan directamente en sus oídos. Sigue intentando mover los dedos sin importarle saber esa tela es el mayor impedimento. Necesita sus manos para no quedar indefensa ante lo que le revelan los ojos. De poder, observaría detalladamente sus dedos, visualizando como la sangre recorrería las huellas dactilares y se metería debajo de las uñas.

¿Mirada perdida? ¿Mirada ubicada en la lejanía? ¿Importa realmente estando encerrada?

Es muchas cosas, idiota esta fuera de esa extensa lista; sabe Nagi hará lo posible por mantener los pies lejos del cuarto K-17. El doctor le tiene miedo, ella lo sabe, sabes demasiadas cosas. Ellos le tienen miedo, lo reconoce, en parte es su propia culpa. Shizuru está nerviosa, puede notarlo con sencillez, pero, carece de miedo hacia ella; la psiquiatra despierta curiosidad en la bestia dormida. Se relame los labios y también pasa lengua por sus dientes, ¿un depredador?

"-¿Cómo será tu sangre Shizuru Viola?-." La oración permanece como pensamiento. Gustosa de colaborar a que todos le acusen de muda. Lentamente truena su cuello, prestando atención al crujido.

Los charcos se extienden por el piso, expandiéndose en las cuatros direcciones, inundando enteramente el suelo; llega a sentir la tibieza de la sangre contra los pies, y, como si esta palpitara siente un latir contra las suelas del calzado. Imperturbable, ignora lo que acontece. Su mente efectivamente es un vil infierno gran parte del día, los médicos no se enteran solo porque evita delirar igual que el resto de los locos.

El sangriento panorama desvanece a sus ojos, volviendo a la imaginación de Natsuki. Ausentando previo aviso, voltea la cabeza. Los vigilantes de la cámara se ven en obligación de desviar ojos de la pantalla, Kruger les observa fijamente e incluso al parpadear intimida

-Lo está haciendo de nuevo-. Habla el guardia más joven temiendo aquellos dementes ojos le perforen el alma. -¿Qué no se supone los malditos locos ignoran las cámaras?-. Muy tentando a desconectar el monitor. No puede jugarse el empleo, no puede dejar sin vigilancia a la más loca entre los locos.

-Solo ignórala y ya-. Contesta su superior, un chico de ojos miel llamado Tate. Este tiene cinco años trabajando en Garderobe, tres como jefe de seguridad. La mejor solución para lidiar con la residente del K-17 es solo ignorarle. –Nagi comunico la llegada de una nueva psiquiatra-. Repaso las cámaras de cada pasillo mientras hablaba, dándose oportunidad de un único cansino suspiro para después continuar el chequeo. Asegurarse de que cada paciente permanezca en su debido confinamiento, literalmente sus vidas pueden depender de ello.

-¿Y a quien fue asignada?-. Un interés casi nulo.

-Justamente a quien tienes en el monitor-. Provoca silla en que se encuentra gire, quedando cara a cara con Tate.

-¡¿A Natsuki Kruger?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Nagi?!-.

Aburrida, la declarada demente vuelve a girar la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo"_

Inesperadamente, estira los músculos colocándose de pie. Sorprendidos los guardias ven al monitor. –Le diré a los enfermeros que lleven sedantes-. ¿Exageración? Alzo el teléfono.

-No seas exagerado Takeda, solo se está estirando. Su habitación es jodidamente fría-. Tate hace al otro dejar el teléfono. –Además-. Una sonrisa amarga que le marca arrugas en las comisuras. –Los sedantes no hacen efecto en Kruger-. Takeda pasa saliva, nerviosamente regresa la vista al monitor.

Tres toques en la puerta les roban la concentración, rompiendo la tensión del aire. –Adelante-. Autoriza Tate. La puerta se abre silenciosamente. Giran las ruedas de la silla de Takeda, deslizándose por un suelo en extremo pulido; ante el joven la figura de Shizuru se para con porte elegante.

Pequeñas ojeras que intentaron desmeritar su belleza, disimuladas adecuadamente bajo capa de maquillaje que le da un fresco toque. La bata le llega a los tobillos y bajo está viste un suéter que delata a donde se dirige. –Buenos días caballeros-. Le devuelven el saludo, pero ellos no derrochan la misma amabilidad o modales ni por casualidad. Tantas horas frente a monitores terminan por mermarles como personas. -¿Cómo ha sido la conducta de la paciente Kruger?-. Bien sabe a ella la vigilan, siempre, o eso le han hecho creer.

-La loca…

-Joven Takeda, al igual que usted ella tiene un nombre-. Reconoce el estado mental de la oji-verde reside en otro sitio diferente al propio, y, aun así tiene derecho a conservar el nombre que le dieron al nacer. Ya le han arrebatado lo demás, ¿no merece por lo menos ser dueña de su nombre? De esas escasas letras que nadie valora.

-Disculpe señorita Viola, no se repetirá-. Claro, únicamente en presencia de la psiquiatra. En cualquier otro momento las palabras "Natsuki Kruger" serán despojadas de valor.

Tate toma la palabra, sosteniendo en mano termo lleno de con ¾ de café, ¿adicto a el? Sí, uno más de los viciados a la cafeína en Garderobe. –La conducta de la paciente ha sido la misma de cada día; se mantiene sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared, y, en ocasiones enfoca la mirada a la cámara-. Hace nota mental pese es exactamente lo mismo que Nagi dijo.

-¿Episodios violentos?-. Algo como para que le siguiesen catalogando de la actual forma.

-Nada; aunque no tenemos claro si es voluntario o sencillamente sus entumecidos músculos le imposibilitan-. Un sorbo al café, la lengua ya no siente el calor pese hierve, apenas y saborea la bebida tras incontable litros de la misma.

-¿Conducta excéntricas, especiales, extrañas?-. Un detalle, así sea el más pequeño, Shizuru lo necesita.

-Defina extraño señorita Viola-. Viendo desconcierto en el rostro de la mujer, continúa hablando para aclararse. –Porque en mis años trabajando aquí-. Da rápido vistazo a los monitores que muestran los pasillos con personal rondando por ellos. –He visto demasiadas cosas-. Cosas que no creería si en lugar de verlas por sí mismo se las hubiesen contado.

Shizuru asiente, da las gracias por la atención prestada y se retira del cuarto de seguridad con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Kruger-. Es de las pocas personas que no sienten se les hiele la sangre pronunciando el nombre.

Los pasos terminan frente a la puerta K-17; pasa la tarjeta por cerradura electrónica. –Buenos días Kruger-. Cierra la puerta asegurando la mujer frente a ella no podrá salir.

Miradas penetrantes; Shizuru observando como Natsuki busca entre las paredes algo que ella no ve, algo que no entiende y en realidad está mejor sin saber; contempla que pese ausencia de verbalización, esos labios mudamente arman palabras. Le pulsa la vena de la curiosidad, ese deseo de querer descubrir lo escondido, la necesidad de comprender a la mujer ahí sentada.

Se vuelve rutina que durante quince días se repite. Las visitas matutinas son cortas, colmadas del silencio que protagoniza Natsuki; Shizuru siente esos ojos le penetran, sí, pero Kruger no ha hecho nada para intentar agredirle o lastimarle. ¿Cuál es el peligro? ¿Por qué no se manifiesta la locura como en el resto de los internados? Cada vez son más frecuentes esas preguntas durante las noches de insomnio de Viola; porque así ha de ser, también parte de la rutina que, al intentar dormir despierte repetidamente con el corazón agitado y busca entre las penumbras el brillo de verdes ojos. Lo extraño es que lo que siente está lejos del miedo. Culpa a los rumores que entre los pasillo divagan, culpa a las malas lenguas de sus compañeros que hablan sin ser verdaderos testigos, culpa a los pedazos de periódico que le han mostrado, culpa a lo contado por Nagi Artai; prácticamente culpa a todo, menos a la mujer con camisa de fuerza.

El día numero dieciséis. La psiquiatra camina por el pasillo, observando a través del ventanal que algunos pacientes, junto a sus respectivos encargados, dan paseos matutinos por el jardín. Nadie parece feliz con ellos, pero necesitan luz del día y son los pocos que no están tan locos como para negárselos. Piensa en lo pálida que esta Natsuki…

Sigue la trayectoria perfectamente aprendida hasta el cuarto K-17. Entra dando un suspiro, creyendo con firmeza Kruger estaba divagando al igual que días anteriores y no ser percatara. Al escuchar el pequeño suspiro, sonido que hace tanto se niega a sí misma, Natsuki voltea prestándole atención. –Buenos días-. Pronuncia Shizuru en tono tranquilo, acostumbrada al habitual silencio, acostumbrada a ser examinada por la mirada verde. Por primera vez, iguala posiciones físicas, se sienta en el suelo y recarga la espalda contra la pared. Intercambian miradas por unos cuantos minutos, entonces Natsuki desvía la suya para ver la cámara de seguridad. Shizuru en ese mismo momento desvía la mirada, verificando una vez más que entre esas paredes no hay nada. –Buenos días-. Desencajada voltea velozmente, mira a quien le ha devuelto el saludo. Natsuki sabe mejor que nadie cuando esa cámara está apagada. -¿Cómo se siente, Shizuru Viola?-.


	4. Capítulo 3

Gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior :3

Yumi-chan: Así que ya leíste otras historias mías, interesante. Ojala te sigan gustando las que haga.

Con respecto a quien me pregunto si Nat de verdad esta loca, ya lo veremos en el transcurso de la historia...

Disculpen que sean caps cortos pero así es este fic.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Tiemblan sus pupilas con el motivo de ser sorprendida. ¿Alucina acaso? ¿Alucina por querer ser testigo de palabras que otros falsifican a conveniencia? Desconfiando enfoca visualmente a la persona delante suyo; y, a manera inconsciente apega más espalda a pared. -¿Me haz devuelto el saludo?-. La pregunta en realidad es para sí misma; acusa a las noches sin dormir de la posible alucinación. Reprocho a su maestro de universidad: "Las noches en vela no producen divagaciones mentales". ¡Sí que lo hacen! De poder afirmarlo al hombre, Shizuru lo haría encantada.

-Si-. Contesta sencillamente, restándole importancia. Estudia a detalle a la ojí-rubí: el cómo respira, la forma en que alza sin miedo la mirada, el perfectamente peinado cabello, la pulcra bata blanca, las finas manos que rozan contra el piso. Nada le escapa al buen ojo que tiene.

-Interesante-. Curiosa por naturaleza, tan curiosa que en ocasiones aparta el uso de la razón por saciar su sed de indagación. Es lo que le ha llevado tan lejos de su origen. –Por fin haz hablado-. Sensación de satisfacción le comienza en el pecho, extendiéndose a través de las venas. En cualquier momento, otro empleado puede entrar por la puerta; en aleatorio instante la cámara será encendida.

-Aun no me ha respondido-. Remarca que desea escuchar una respuesta, una especie de reclamo que esconde tono molesto; paciencia, debe seguir ejerciéndola pese tenga que producirle a partir de propia vitalidad. Entorna los ojos en dejes de demencia, ¿Qué le da igual todo? Esos ojos pueden hacerlo creer. -¿Cómo se siente, Shizuru Viola?-. Sabe el peso que recae en sus verdes ojos cual vil arma de guerra, conoce la presión que es capaz de ejercer al prójimo con únicamente evitar pestañear, y, le usa importándole un bledo quebrar al susodicho.

Shizuru sonríe con el roce del excitante peligro. Lo recuerda, por algo así es que abandono su hogar sin pensárselo; la búsqueda de suceso que le erizase la piel, que le acelerase los latidos ¡que le quitase el sueño por las noches! Definitivamente, eso anhelaba encontrar y valla sorpresa que incluso con nombre y apellido se lo vino a topar. –Sorprendida-. Una sola palabra; creciente la curva presente en labios que tiene presunto efecto en la paciente Kruger.

-Veo que no sientes miedo-. Afirma estirando una pierna mientras mantiene la otra flexionada. Cuando pronuncia la voz que fluye es ronca, profunda, amenazante. Shizuru se arriesga en más de un sentido, pero, aquella voz, para su desgracia o fortuna (pues solo los cielos saben con certeza) le está gustando. Quiere escucharle, conocer todo el vocabulario habitante en Natsuki Kruger.

-Hasta ahora eres la paciente menos violenta que he visto-. ¿Debe comunicar esto en su reporte?

-Ya veo-. Otra respuesta corta, que pese la apariencia está bien premeditada.

No es normal, para nada lo es el estar entablando conversación con alguien "mentalmente enfermo". No al menos una con coherencia de por medio. ¿¡Y si tienen a una mujer en sus cabales ahí encerrada!? Espera, Shizuru sabe que existen locos más convincentes que los propios cuerdos. Pisa terreno lodoso, corriendo riesgo de hundir los pies y algo más en el proceso. Exhala al tiempo que medita una pregunta; Natsuki ve entretenida como vapor blanquecino se une al aire sin salir este de sus labios.

Los pensamientos hilaron la pregunta que en lugar de aclarar duda crearía más. Debió escoger mejor las palabras a usar, debió callarse, debió sencillamente salir por la puerta tras el saludo devuelto. -¿Cuántos años tienes, Natsuki?- El frio le cala en los poros ahora, perfora con mayor crueldad de la habitual a través de la blanca bata.

-24 Años al instante con total seguridad. Le encerraron ahí teniendo doce; han pasado Doce años desde ese día. No hay un calendario, ¡Ni siquiera un reloj! ¿Cómo… como sabe el tiempo que lleva ahí dentro?

Natsuki voltea a la cámara justamente cuando esta es encendida; una sincronía provocadora de miedo en los guardias. ¿Quién no se asustaría? Cuando prendes un monitor esperando ver a la misma silueta solo recargada contra la pared y te topas con la mirada de ojos que juras pertenecen a Lucifer. Hasta ahí han llegado sus palabras, pues con los ojos que le asechan se ha vuelto a cortar las cuerdas vocales. Si Viola dijese que la paciente Kruger le dedico frases coherentes, ya ni por que tuviesen coherencia, ¡Por haber hablado en sí! Seguro que le encierran en otra habitación junto a Natsuki. Shizuru vuelve a estar de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una duda creciente en la cabeza sale del cuarto K-17.

Shizuru sale de Garderobe, buscando cosa que encontró en el expediente de Kruger.

Natsuki se recuesta en la cama que esta fija al piso, acomodándose como puede; suele evitar esa posición dado que en ella la camisa de fuerza le comprime el pecho y dificultar respirar.

" _Eres el monstro del que hablan, el monstro al que temen"_ Es como si una voz le susurrase al oído, sin embargo, resuena cual eco en su cabeza e incluso entre las paredes. Levanta el torso, respirando agitadamente, sacude la cabeza en movimientos lentos de negación. La voz se distorsiona. _"Mírate al espejo y dime"_ Aprieta los dientes, incorrecto pensar que es de frustración o ansiedad; el culpable del castigo impartido a su pobre quijada es el enojo que emite en todas direcciones. _"¿En la sangre de cuantos estas empapada?"_ \- Abre la boca, dando reposo a la lastimada quijada y tomando bocanada de gélido aire que hace le duelan los pulmones.

Le cubre antigua sensación que constantemente revive; la calidez de elixir escarlata recorre su piel, le empapa la ropa apagándola al cuerpo, le tiñe el cabello de un pecador rojo, se le mete debajo de las uñas, le permite saborearlo entre lengua y dientes. Tan real y a la vez inexistente. Empeora cuando tiene toda la seguridad de que lo que ve, escucha e incluso siente; son vanamente jugarretas de propia mente. Sacude el cuerpo, viendo a la sangre que le cubre salpicar las paredes.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo"_

Para perturbación de quienes le observan desde un monitor; de a poco curva labios trazando sonrisa madre de escalofríos, el efecto aumenta por la mescla de dicho gesto acompañado con orbes demenciales. Los pálidos labios, sostienen pelea contra el impulso de liberar carcajada que a oídos de cualquiera sonara colmada de locura; y, es que algo le causa demasiada gracia. Olvida a momentos que blanquecino vapor es expulsado por su respiración, ignora el entumecimiento de sus músculos, esa pobre hambre que hace reclamar al desdichado estomagó, la sed que le agrieta los labios. Sencillamente, dedica la energía a sonreír, complicándoles la existencia a los guardias. Ella ya tiene miserable "vida", ¿Por qué no hacer miserables a los demás?

" _-Shizuru-."_ Pronuncia mentalmente, consiente de los vigilantes activos que esperan el mínimo motivo para hacer algo en contra suya. _"-Shizuru-."_ Quiere ver los carmines ojos, y, en ellos encontrar solo ella sabe qué cosa. _"-Shizuru-."_ Repite al tiempo que acontece el sangriento panorama. Voces le susurran directamente al oído, cual fieles demonios tentando al que ya han hecho desgraciado. Inútilmente, continúa fantaseando con mover los brazos.

De golpe la puerta es abierta, irrumpiendo con conductas groseras en el infierno personal de Natsuki. Bufando como la bestia que es molestada sin motivo razonable, expira el aire por las fosas nasales crenado más del blanquecino vapor. Apuñala a base de orbes al recién llegado, ¿sarcasmo? ¿cinismo? ¿ironía? Ladea el cuello profundizando mirada. –Kruger-. Misteriosamente, ahora ningún hombre está presente en el cuarto de seguridad; casualmente, los monitores permanecen solos. ¿Creer en la casualidad o en la causalidad?

Shizuru Viola sostiene una teoría, un pensamiento que colegas toman a juego creyendo ella bromea. Pero ella no es una mujer de bromas. Desde niña mentes desquiciadas le han parecido por demás complejas e interesantes, ¿Qué tiene de entretenida una mente común y corriente? Así, creando de a poco la idea de que los pensamientos en mentes perturbadas pueden superar por mucho a las equilibradas. Cree los pensamientos hilados por la cabeza de Natsuki, están en punto medio, probablemente, caminando al borde entre cordura y demencia.

Conduce a través de una calle mojada por el agua de lluvia; el cielo castiga a la tierra con potente tormenta, los truenos retumban asiendo acústica dentro del auto, los rayos iluminan el turbado cielo dibujando luminosos patrones de muerte. Justamente el ambiente perfecto para que el vehículo derrape y se vuelque. Conducta poco prudente, por no decir nula. De seguir con la mirada como hasta el momento, con ella perforara el parabrisas. A su lado, en el asiento, un paraguas negro que usara al bajar.

Escabulléndose entre calles de un barrio que en su vida había visitado, tal como es de esperar, las aceras están vacías por la tormenta. Uno que otro juguete abandonado por su dueño entre las banquetas y jardines delanteros; esos son los testigos de una ruta poco común.

El auto gira en una esquina, hacia la derecha para ser exactos. Frena y retira las llaves, guardándolas en puño. Las gotas que colisionan con el cristal de la ventana, pronto dan contra el rostro de Shizuru. Le daría igual empaparse hasta que el agua llegase a sus huesos, pero, de ser así no le recibirían en ningún lado; abre el paraguas cubriéndose en medida de la tormenta, y, camina hacia la puerta de cierta casa. El sonido de sus suelas chapoteando entre charcos es opacado por el de estruendosos truenos.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj, contemplando una hora que no importa, porque así fuesen las tres de la tarde o de la madrugada, igualmente tocaría al timbre. Mantiene el dedo presionado en el botón, asegurándose de que los individuos dentro le escuchen. Las dudas carcomen por dentro, ¿Por qué interesarse tanto por una persona? ¿Por qué hacer insensateces por alguien que ya las hace solo?

Un rostro se deja ver en la puerta recién abierta; obviando una confusión predominante entre las facciones de la mujer que ve a otra expuesta a una tormenta, con bata de médico y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. –Disculpe, las molestias y la inapropiada hora. ¿Es usted la señorita Mai?-. Por supuesto que en realidad no lamenta las molestias, no le importa la hora, y, está casi segura que en efecto es quien busca. –Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola-.

-Sí, soy yo-. Contesta desconfiada. -¿Qué necesita?-. Como para irrumpir en un hogar con tales condiciones.

-Seré directa, ¿Conoce a Natsuki Kruger?-. El semblante de Mai se descompone ante la mención del nombre. Le cede el paso a Shizuru hacia el interior.

* * *

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz (?)


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Shizuru pasa al interior de la casa, resguardándose de la cruda tormenta que se nota apenas comienza. Coloca el paraguas en una esquina que le indica la otra mujer, dejándolo escurrir dado que la visita será prolongada. Caminan rodeadas de tensión hasta quedar en medio de la sala; los sillones son de color café oscuro. Viola, tras indica miento de cabeza ajeno, toma asiento cruzando elegantemente las piernas. Junta las manos, entrelazando los dedos a la espera de que la anfitriona opte por contestar.

Es un duro intercambio de miradas; la carmesí busca respuestas y la lila hace preguntas.

-¿De dónde conoce a Natsuki?-. Notas tristes denotan en aquella voz.

-Creo que es mejor conteste eso al final-. Responde Shizuru deshaciendo el agarre de dedos. En disimuladas miradas analiza dicha habitación con ojo crítico; desde el color que pinta las paredes, la madera de la cual están hechos los muebles, la cantidad de focos que iluminan el área, las ventanas, la tela de las cortinas. Analiza motivada a encontrar pistas que le conduzcan a su meta.

Basta con ver la blanca bata para percatarse que no dará buenas noticias, a menudo los médicos y científicos portan las peores verdades, las más crueles revelaciones. ¿Cuál motivo hay para que una extraña vestida de esa forma visite su casa? Y aun peor, una visita inesperada que consigo carga un nombre lleno de heridas. En ocasiones los días que quieren dejarse atrás vuelven dando cachetada mental. Mai también toma asiento, en el sillón posicionado delante de Shizuru. Incomoda en más de un sentido duda de contestar o correrle de su casa y regresar a la habitación solo para tener otra noche en vela por el recuerdo de la oji-verde.

-Mi mejor amiga-. Dice omitiendo agregar más detalles a la oración. Los ojos carmines finalmente topan con un área de fotografías, esas repisas que todos tienen en casa con recuerdos preciados de familiares, amigos y mascotas; ahí en la repisa más alta hecha de madera descansa foto que retrata a Mai junto a Natsuki Kruger.

-¿Hace cuánto que no le ve?-. Tiene el conocimiento de que está metiendo dedos en heridas ajenas y por lo tanto comportándose como una insensible. No obstante, lo deja de lado, argumentando mentalmente que la situación lo amerita. De ser necesario, meterá los dedos hasta el fondo de la herida y hará escocer la carne de quien está sentada enfrente.

-Desde hace doce años-. ¡Bingo! Una de las piezas ha encajado, el rompecabezas ira armándose conforme caigan las demás en sus manos. –Desde que desapareció ojos violeta se tornan turbios, por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo pequeña lagrima toma forma. Ligera sorpresa invade a Viola. –Desde que dijeron que murió-. ¿Muerta? Conque eso dieron a conocer… ¿Garderobe le oculta cosas de su paciente, cosas de tal magnitud? Esta disgustada, no, la palabra se queda corta.

Algunas "pequeñas" mentiras son necesarias para llevar a cabo lo pensado, claro, después revelara la verdad. Coloca fingida expresión de pesar y comprensión que Mai cree real; a continuación, se muerde el labio aparentando que duda de hablar o no. –Siento incomodarle-. La primera de muchas mentiras. –Soy parte de una investigación, el caso de Kruger ha intrigado a mis superiores tras aparecer inconcluso-. Jugándose las cartas en un tentado de suerte, ni la primera ni la última vez en hacerlo.

-¡Sabía que no cuadraban las cosas!-. Para Mai jamás encajaron los sucesos, la manera en que se desarrollaron careció de lógica, de sentido, de coherencia. Pero, todos le dijeron que se olvidase de Natsuki, que a fin de cuentas solo era una niña bastante problemática y estaría mejor sin su compañía. -¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-. Aun visita la supuesta tumba que en la lápida tiene el condenado nombre. –Por Natsuki-. Ni ella sabe cómo tuvo y aún mantiene cariño por la peli-azul.

Interiormente Shizuru sonríe dado que las cosas están saliendo tal como quiere y desea. –Cuénteme de como era su relación con Natsuki, que solía hacer la susodicha-. El expediente ya no era del todo confiable.

 _Tiene ocho años, posee mirada calculadora, conducta solitaria y agresiva, además de que le sancionan en la escuela constantemente por meterse en disputas y peleas sin razón aparente. Le importa un bledo, ¿Por qué preocuparse de ello? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que hace? ¿Qué tiene de malo mancharse los nudillos con sangre? Existiendo cosas de verdadero peso, cosas que los demás no entienden._

 _Ya le ven con desprecio, porque aunque no lo admitan les inspira miedo; es una niña diferente eso es obvio, ¿Qué es lo que le hace distinta? Esa es la cuestión. Camina directo a casa en paso lento que evidencia no lo desea para nada; murmura pequeño insulto, son palabrotas soltadas al aire, vocabulario que una pequeña debería desconocer._

 _-Estupideces-. Esa fue una palabra clara y audible para quien le seguía de cerca. Se da cuenta del individuo que se niega a poner distancia, solo le ignora por lo general, más el mal humor le hace actuar. –Deja de seguirme-. Masculla como si lo ladrara, en tono áspero. Las voces de los demonios que le están llevando a la desgracia, "cantan" desvergonzadamente en su oído y ella solo niega con la cabeza despojándoles de importancia._

 _Un gato de pelaje negro cruza por enfrente de Natsuki, en un andar que sus cuatro patas imponen con solo ella imagina que cosa, quizá para ella este le retaba o quizá solo le ignora. Las voces le susurran de manera insistente. –Es un lindo la voz de quien le sigue, derrochando la inocencia que se supone tienen los infantes en dicha edad. -¿Cierto?-. Pero Natsuki le ve de forma distinta; lo único que puede contemplar son las imágenes creadas por su mente. Ante sus ojos toma cuerpo la idea del gatito destripado sobre la acera, crenado un charco de tibia sangre mientras aun pulsasen sus órganos. Imagina que denominado charco le moja las suelas de sus tenis, empapándole y permitiendo sentir como esta aun drena la vida. Voltea a ver a la otra niña de cabello y ojos llamativos._

 _-¿Qué tiene de lindo un gato?-. Sigue caminando, restándole importancia a lo que acaba de ver, como si fuese algo que ve todos los días._

 _-No lose, solo es lindo-. Mai sonríe, entendiendo que a su manera, Natsuki le está aceptando en su bizarro mundo._

 _-Como digas-. Es mejor hablar con la alegra oji-lila que llegar a casa. Mucho mejor._

 _Son lo que dicen hipócritamente detestar, ¿los niños si saben diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo? Si, se supone que si pero existen casos, ¿no es así?_

 _Cuatro niños rodean a Mai acorralándole contra una pared alejada de los salones de clase; le observan queriendo intimidarle, le miran con malicia que brilla en los orbes, disfrutando de esas pequeñas lagrimas que le dejan húmedos caminos en sus mejillas. Aun no le tocan pero las veces anteriores que esas manos entraron en contacto con ella, los dedos formaban puños. Llora porque sabe que dolerá._

 _-¿Ya tienes dinero? Pobretona-. Es de familia humilde, es cierto, muy humilde a decir verdad y el dinero que poseen se va a su pequeño hermano que sufre de problemas cardiacos. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de no tener recursos monetarios? Es solo una niña, una niña que no puede defenderse contra ellos._

 _-No-. Agachando la cabeza, no por vergüenza, para protegerse de los golpes. –Pero mi familia es trabajadora-. Logra articular pese el miedo de los futuros golpes._

 _¿Dónde están los maestros? ¿Dónde las manos que le brinden ayuda? ¿La piedad de aquellos niños? Perdidos, allá en un horizonte difuminado que solo ven ciertas personas._

 _Llega el primer puñetazo que le saca bajo quejido, nacerá un moretón en su antebrazo, que, tendrá que esconder bajo las mangas de sudadera para no preocupar a sus ya exhaustos padres. Resbala espalda contra muro para poder cubrirse tanto con brazos como piernas, deseando terminar rápido para regresar cojeando al salón. A nadie le importaría, a nadie le diría. Una patada impacto contra ella sacándole el aire pese se cubría, suprimió grito, de hacerlo le golpearían más duro._

 _Cerca de ahí, sentada en la rama de un árbol reposa Natsuki, viendo como los autos pasan por la calle e imaginando como podrían morir los conductores. Golpeteando dedos de mano derecha contra la madera, de pura casualidad voltea en dirección de los cuatro niños y Mai. Primero le es indiferente, algo de nada en comparación de lo que le cruza por la mente; cuando presta atención percatándose de que es Mai, salta de la rama._

 _Se acerca en pasos relativamente lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que deja bien marcado: quítate de mi camino. Desconoce lo que le lleva a interrumpir el cruel acto, si, cree que le da igual. Un rápido razonamiento le conduce a la conclusión de que la respuesta no tiene que existir. Sencillamente, hará lo que le venga en gana._

 _Ramas secas crujen bajos sus decididos pies._

 _-Pobretona, ¿para qué vienes a la escuela?-. Es un alumno de mayor grado, saca ventaja del hecho. Cabello negro y ojos dorados. –Si de todos modos morirás de hambre-. En su lengua remueve la ponzoña de desconsideradas y crueles palabras. Da otro puñetazo contra el brazo que muestra pulsantes moretones, a ese paso, será roto el hueso._

 _-Para ya Reito-. Detiene el puño en el aire, volteándose rebela expresión de desconcierto mesclado con enojo._

 _-Kuga-. Tienen ocho y diez años, ¿hasta dónde pueden llegar con esto?_

 _-Lárgate- Las esmeraldas muestran indiferencia; como si observase todo aquello desde fuera, de lejos, en lugar de presenciarle en primera fila. Mai contempla sin creerse que alguien intervenga, mucho menos Natsuki._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser tu quien le golpee?-. Una mueca de burla dedicada por completo a Natsuki, curveando labios cínicamente y entrecerrado ojos con malicia. –Adelante-. Voltea a ver las lágrimas que bajan por las mejillas de Mai. –A nadie le importara que golpees a la pobretona-. Las risas de fondo resuenan en los oídos de la agredida. Natsuki gruñe por lo bajo._

 _-Reito, ¿no es la niña que mato al conejo de 2°B?-. Expresión de horror nace en los labios de Mai, el salón del cual hablan es en el cual asisten Natsuki y ella. La mascota del grupo simplemente apareció muerta un día, sin explicaciones de por medio. ¿La oji-verde era la culpable? Quiere pensar que no, que son simples rumores._

 _Natsuki ladea el cuello, la frialdad emitida por sus pupilas les cala en lo más hondo, diciendo mudamente que los rumores podrían ser ciertos. Omite palabras, solo les clava la mirada. –Sí, es ella-. Aclara Reito desvergonzado._

 _-Lárgate-. A fin de cuentas el oji-dorado le cae cual piedra al hígado._

 _Duda de pleitear o no contra la niña menor, "es fácil, eres más fuerte" dice una vocecita en la cabeza de Reito, "es peligrosa, y lo sabes" contrarresta su contraparte. Las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de Natsuki son una latente e inminente declaración de peligro. Que le reten si así lo desean, se le resbalara antes de un tronar de dedos._

 _Tras mirada de desprecio. -Vámonos-. Ordena Reito escupiendo las palabras._

 _Se marchan entre burlonas risas._

 _-Levántate-. Pese el tono es seco, frívolo e incluso desconsiderado, Mai le sonríe._

 _-Gracias Natsuki-._

Mientras tanto, en Garderobe la Natsuki de 24 años gruñe y fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Ya en el otro cap si le pongo más atención a la actual Natsuki (?)


	6. Capítulo 5

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Largo abrigo cae en cascada por hombros y espalda del visitante, resguardando el calor del exterior que contrarresta al intenso frio; parándose con porte que restriega libre movilidad a enfadada Kruger, repitiéndole en gestos "Recuerda tus límites", extiende los brazos como recibiendo a alguien. –Natsuki-. La nombrada blanquea los ojos disgustada, dejando este hablase al aire. Aquel indiferente semblante se torna asqueado por la presencia indeseable; ha estado sola tanto tiempo y llega este tipo a amargarle la mísera existencia. Pese insultos le son acumulados entre lengua y dientes, se resguarda para si dichas palabras.

Eso sí, gruñe molesta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gruñes?-. Basando voz en tono cínico y desvergonzado que le taladra oídos a Natsuki, el hombre degusta maliciosa mente con el automático rechazo protagonizado por la demente mujer. -¿Acaso no me has extrañado?-. Ella aspira hondo. Gruñido le sube a través de la garganta; en afán de querer omitir darle otro gusto al hombre, frena en labios el sonido.

Y enserio que quiere gruñir, específicamente gruñirle a ese hombre.

Ella sabe, él lo sabe, que la cámara está apagada.

Ella conoce que él tienta a la suerte despreocupadamente.

Él sabe que ella un día ira por su cabeza

Ambos presienten Natsuki saldrá pronto.

Da dos pasos; la estúpida mueca enmarcada en comisuras le bota la razón al más cuerdo de los hombres, en Natsuki le martilla la paciencia que ha desarrollado esos doce años. El aire de arrogancia que ostenta es develado solo a ojos esmeralda. Kruger permanece inmóvil, ¿Quiere golpearlo? Lo ansía, ¿Quiere matarlo? Lo desea. Es un instinto nato que lucha por moverle los dedos, cerrarlos entorno al cuello para estrangularle y justo en el momento que la asfixia fuese a matarle dejarlo libre… solo para después sacarle las entrañas aun estando vivo.

Sin embargo, del deseo al hecho gran brecha de por medio, y, eso es bien sabido por todos.

-¿No hablaras?-. Ella permanece sentada, espalda contra pared y mirada gacha con el propósito de no asquearse más. Inclinada de manera que el cabello cae cual cortina entre ambos rostros. Repentinamente, le parece poder escuchar el tictac de un lejano reloj. Los demonios dejan de susurrarle al oído.

Él se agacha quedando a la altura del fastidiado semblante. Como se dijo, es alguien que tienta a la suerte sin preocuparse de las consecuencias que esto conlleve. La respiración de Natsuki le golpea cual amenaza, igual al sonido del cascabel perteneciente a una serpiente. Estira el brazo, y, los calculadores dedos tocan la piel que corresponde a mentón ajeno. Agarre firme e innecesariamente fuerte que magulla la tersa tez. Obliga a Kruger a alzar el rostro. –Solo tú tienes la culpa de estar aquí-. Los latidos le golpean el pecho en doloroso ritmo, quiere hacerlo, quiere provocarle un estado de frenesí.

Pero él desconoce que… los demonios personales de Natsuki le cantan al oído sin penas ni recatos.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo"._ Eso le dicen, eso le piden, o en palabras de mayor exactitud, eso le exigen.

Espera Kruger aleje el rostro, incluso ejerce más presión en el agarre dejando moretones en el lugar de los dedos, esto para "prevenir" acción que no llega. Le observa a detalle, perfilando las facciones endurecidas, la blanca piel orillada a ser gélida, los verdes ojos proféticos de desgracia, la larga melena que le enmarca. Le contempla alrededor de seis u ocho segundos. Vuelve a colocarse de pie.

Gotas carmines salpican el suelo, un cuerpo golpea contra el mismo y la melena cobalta le cubre el rostro en donde rastro de sangre se abre paso. De potente puñetazo el hombre le rompe el labio inferior a Natsuki; y, por la forma en que cae al piso, siendo incapaz de atravesar las manos otro golpe es la consecuencia.

Asombrosamente, el tan buscado estado de frenesí decide no presentarse, dejando furioso a quien intenta conseguirlo. Natsuki está demasiado entumecida como para ello. Tarde para levantarse y enderezar el cuerpo, tarde para frenar el siguiente golpe. Segunda patada impacta en su cuerpo, onda de dolor viaja en todas direcciones a través de la carne; un gran moretón aparecerá en la piel, notándose demasiado dado que esta es blanca.

" _Shizuru"_

Lo primero que piensa es su psiquiatra, después escucha el tic tac de un reloj y finaliza con el coro de aquellas voces que solo ella puede oír.

" _Shizuru_ "

Tercer golpe, no consigue ni un grito. La sangre salpica el suelo.

" _Shizuru_ "

Aparece una sonrisa al pensarle repetidamente.

Pareciendo él el enfermo, se acerca al cuerpo y coloca pie sobre la cabeza de Kruger, presionándole contra el suelo con satisfactoria sonrisa en el momento que un crujido indica la nariz de Natsuki ha sido fracturada. Aun así le sigue presionando contra el piso y por lo tanto contra el charco de sangre que le priva de respirar. -Habla ¿Crees que saldrás de aquí? ¡Responde Kruger!-. ¿Cómo quiere que hable en ese estado? Además, ambos lo presienten, falta poco para que Garderobe deje de resguardar a la mujer en cuestión. Por tercera ocasión, el sonido de manecillas desconcierta a oji-verde. Entonces se da cuenta, tal sonido proviene de la muñeca de su agresor. Parece irreal, hace mucho que no escucha aquello.

Él alza la muñeca para contemplar el reloj, las manecillas le indican que el tiempo está por terminarse. Retira el pie dejando a la otra despegar el rostro del suelo y llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Todos en Garderobe dirán ella misma se hirió.

Tras mutuo desprecio de miradas. Él sale por la puerta dejando a Natsuki tirada en el K-17. Como si no tuviese gran parte del rostro bañado en sangre; solo recarga la espalda en el muro. Observando fijamente la puerta, pensando, planeando la forma en que saldrá por ella. Le escoce el labio, le duele la fracturada nariz, brota la sangre escurriendo por piel hasta impregnar la tela de su camisa de fuerza. Consciente de que ha de tener un horripilante aspecto… a Shizuru no le gustara.

El agresor camina por las calles de Garderobe, pensando nadie le culpara, sonriendo al creer con firmeza acusaran a Natsuki de herirse a sí misma en medio de la locura que expira y rodea. Con las manos en los bolsillos está por salir del lugar, son los últimos metros de la entrada del manicomio, pero, justo cruza camino con una joven mujer pelinegra. Apenas un roce de hombros al cual ninguno de ellos le presta atención ni procura una disculpa. Fueron solo dos desconocidos encimados cada uno en sus pensamientos.

La cámara en la habitación K-17 vuelve a encenderse.

Takeda observa asustado y desconcertado la sangre que cubre a la paciente de dicha habitación. Asustándose más por el hecho de que Natsuki muestra indiferente mirada pese la drástica situación. No sabe que rayos pudo pasar; simplemente estuvo 20 minutos fuera cumpliendo la ronda de vigilancia en los pasillos inferiores. Alarmado toma el comunicador y llama a Tate.

Shizuru va dentro de su auto camino a Garderobe; tiene que hablar inmediatamente con Natsuki, pero ahora duda seriamente, ¿una demente podrá responderle? Prometió a Mai le contaría de los "progresos en el caso".

En poco tiempo el estacionamiento privado del manicomio le resguarda. Baja del coche, apretando en mano el frio metal de las llaves. Por corto momento se recarga contra carrocería, dándose oportunidad de suspirar. Esta confundida, las versiones no encajan entre sí; esta excitada, ante la idea de un reto; está enojada, dado que le ocultan cosas; y, además esta desconcertada, por desear ver los verdes orbes.

-Soy Shizuru Viola, puedo con lo que sea-. Habla para si en voz baja, aunque, puede hablar normalmente gracias a que el estacionamiento está vacío. Coloca sonrisa, a la cual de prestarle atención, se le puede interpretar como: Quítate de mi camino que me estorbas.

Pasos elegantes que roban la atención de los trabajadores con que se topa. –Señorita Viola-. Desconforme con la acción frena sus pasos. –Debo decirle algo de suma importancia-. Es Takeda quien nervioso duda de que palabras decir. A Shizuru le disgustan personas así, más específicamente, el joven le cae mal. No olvida este habla pestes de su paciente, Viola puede ser muy rencorosa.

-Hable, tengo poco tiempo joven-. Y de tener a disposición mayor cantidad de tiempo, aun así buscaría la manera de evitar la interacción con Takeda. Impaciente, Viola golpea suela contra piso, acrecentando los nervios ajenos.

-Hubo un inconveniente con la paciente Kruger-. Cual navajas, los orbes carmines se afilan y apuñalan al varón. ¿Problemas? Tras más de dos semanas de tratarle sin suceso alguno. Obviando lo claro, duda de los empleados de Garderobe. –Se ha auto-herido-. Suelta con miedo a la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Qué dice?-. Cree que Natsuki no es de los pacientes que buscan provocarse daños a sí mismos. Va en contra de la tranquila e inmóvil conducta que suele presentar. Esto le huele a podrida mentira.

-Las imágenes de la cámara revelan que tiene una herida en el rostro pero no podemos identificar de donde proviene el sangrado-. La cantidad es tan abundante que no le detectan el origen.

El rojo de los iris se torna turbio, el semblante disgustado, la voz seca. -¿Está diciéndome que Kruger Natsuki está herida? Y Además, ¿Qué nadie le ha atendido?-. Alzo la ceja furiosa, usando casi todo su autocontrol para reservarse palabras impropias de una dama. Takeda paso saliva asustado al sentírsele helar la sangre ante el riesgo de ver violentada su integridad física. ¿¡Por qué Tate le envió a él a dar la noticia!? ¡Traidor! Muy su amigo seria, pero con esto lo envió directo a la hoguera que aquellos carmines ojos hacen arder.

-S… si-. Agacho la mirada asustado de la imponente presencia. ¿Y se hace llamar guardia de seguridad? Pero de nuevo… necesita el empleo. Recriminándose acerca del orgullo varonil que se supone tiene, levanta la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-. Frías y tajantes palabras pronunciadas por amenazadores labios.

-Po… porque temen acercarse a Kruger-. Si "se hizo eso a ella misma" ¿Qué les haría a los demás? En la opinión colectiva que una vez más dicta sentencia a Natsuki.

-Iré yo-. Se da la vuelta para ir en busca de un material para curación y después al cuarto K-17.

-¡Espere Viola! ¡Es peligroso!-. Temiendo por que Kruger le haga algo, Takeda detiene a Shizuru poniendo mano en su hombro. -¡Puede lastimarla!-. El cree eso, sin atisbos de duda.

Sacude el hombro quitándose la mano de encima, la voz expresa seguridad y frialdad a partes iguales. –Kruger Natsuki es mi responsabilidad-.

La molestia aun le recorre las venas. "¡Que incompetentes!" Grita dentro de su cabeza, tachando de ignorantes a todos los empleados. Carga las cosas necesarias para atender a su paciente. Los demás ven asombrados como en pasos seguros se dirige al destino; más de uno intentar disuadirle de la decisión. Es casos así un eco especial se crea en el pasillo, como si la voluntad misma se encontrara con el aire y le hiciera vibrar.

Para la escena se prepara mentalmente, formándose a la idea de que puede ser muchas cosas menos agradable. Abre la puerta, topándose la imagen de Natsuki con el rostro y cuello bañados en sangre, la ropa y parte del cabello empapados de la misma. Kruger le dirigió penetrante mirada.

-Oh por dios, ¿qué ha pasado?-. Dice, más para sí sabiendo la otra no contestara y menos en ese estado. Recuerda claramente "el latente peligro" al cual está arriesgándose; sin embargo pasa a importarle casi nada siendo testigo de tal cosa tan grotesca. ¿Cómo que se auto-hizo eso? ¡Basta la lógica para saber no pudo hacerlo! A cierto… no hay lógica en Garderobe.

Ve sangre seca, pero, es fácil percatarse de que el sangrado sigue. Por obvias razones Kruger es incapaz de frenar la hemorragia. La penetrante mirada sigue indiferente, dando la apariencia de que esa sangre no está en el mismo cuerpo que aquellos ojos.

Los sentidos le gritan, le alertan sobre el peligro, Viola pasa de las advertencias. A vista asombrada de quienes vigilan mediante los monitores Shizuru sale del cuarto K-17 acompañada de Natsuki.


	7. Capítulo 6

DEMENCIAL CORDURA

CAPÍTULO 6

Al mando de la voz de Nagi Artai, cada uno de los empleados queda confinado en su respectiva habitación, dejando solitarios los pasillos, resguardándose de lo que camina en Garderobe. Las cámaras de seguridad graban, pero, quienes les vigilan son recorridos por un lento escalofrió.

Gotas escarlatas caen al piso, trazando un claro rastro del camino que lleva Natsuki. Ni siquiera Shizuru entiende lo que está haciendo. Las cosas no encajan, desde el punto de que nadie sale a "regresar a la loca a su sitio", a, el que es como si lo que le contaron fuera una historia ficticia y la protagonista de tan brutal relato caminase justamente a su lado con perturbadora tranquilidad. Entornados en sangre los ojos y aun así indiferente a lo ocurrido; o bueno, eso piensan todos porque en realidad por dentro el enojo hace hervir el líquido de las venas, quiere venganza, quiere duplicar lo que le hicieron en el confinamiento.

Viola adquiere nerviosismo bien justificado. Para su desgracia, esa moral algo retorcida que tiene, pues no le impidió mentirle a Mai para conseguir su objetico, le obliga a atender las heridas de la paciente que es responsabilidad suya. Teniendo la posibilidad de sentir nervios ajenos, Natsuki le mira por el rabillo del ojo, acción de la cual su psiquiatra no se da cuenta.

-¿¡Por qué no manda a los guardias a encerrarle!? ¡Debemos confinar a Kruger Natsuki!-. Con dichas palabras, destello de indignación relució en ojos rosa.

-No sabes lo que dices Takeda-. Nagi, envuelto en aire cínicamente tranquilo, calla al hombre que exige encierren a la herida. –Es obvio que no entiendes la situación-. Habla retirando la vista del monitor.

-¿De qué habla director?-. Pasa saliva, acrecentando sus nervios con cada paso dado por Natsuki.

-Para cualquiera Kruger es un potente riesgo. Con Shizuru Viola tiene un comportamiento distinto-. La perspicacia del hombre le empuja a detectar que los orbes verdes, tan vacíos y llenos de demencia a su punto de vista, a una sola persona miran sin deseos de muerte. –Está relativamente tranquila-. Takeda siente la intimidación impresa en esas palabras. -¿Quieres averiguar que sucederá de enviar guardias?-. Pasaría saliva, de no tener completamente seca la boca. Nervioso, intimidado, atemorizado de solo pensar en seguir viendo a la propietaria de violento pasado. –Te garantizo que nadie querrá verle enojada-.

El camino que siguen es distinto al que les guiaría a los baños o a la enfermería. Es la ruta hacia la habitación de psiquiatra. De reojo vigila a Natsuki. Confundida ante la conducta tan pacifica e indiferente. Un escalofrío le recorre, cruzando por toda la columna vertebral; ¿y si aquello es un plan de Kruger?

Sacude la cabeza, queriendo sacarse de esta dicha idea. Para idear un plan la mente debería estar sana ¿cierto? Pero… nadie sabe cómo funciona la mente en cuestión.

A pocos metros de la puerta destinada la garganta se le seca, por un lado lo agradece pues no sabe que palabras podría decirle a su acompañante. El ruido producido por goteo se incrusta en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Pero, pese cada detalle le grita las cosas pintan mal, Shizuru posee ese rasgo que posiblemente le terminara por desgraciar: Su insaciable curiosidad.

La pérdida masiva de sangre debería menguar sus fuerzas. "¿Por qué camina con facilidad?" Cuestiona. "¿Por qué no intenta escapar?" Pues en caso de esa mínima posibilidad de tener cordura, lo más lógico sería intentar obtener la libertad. "¿Por qué le estoy llevando a mi habitación?" Justo cuando abre la puerta.

Los trabajadores de Garderobe preparan todo para comunicar a la familia Viola sobre el fallecimiento de Shizuru. Dentro de la habitación no existen cámaras.

Con la fracturada nariz y el concentrado aroma a sangre predominando en fosas nasales, detecta el olor que desprende su psiquiatra impregnado en cada rincón dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Rápidos vistazos en puntos clave bastan para confirmar ahí nadie les vigila. Suprime una sonrisa, dejando en duda si es por estar la habitación de Shizuru o por pararse en un punto ciego. De haber aparecido, las comisuras enmarcarían una curva para nada alentadora.

-Eso no pudiste hacértelo tú-. La tela empapada remarca al cuerpo, Shizuru le mira, tragándose suspiro. ¿Una locura? Irónicamente si pero no puede dejarle con esa ropa. –Solo… quiero ayudarte-. Pronuncia, acercándose con el pensamiento de que quizá con cachorro herido, Natsuki intente morder la mano de todos por culpa de la que le causó daño. No quiere ver tal cantidad de sangre.

-Entiendo-. Aun es raro, muy desconcertante escuchar respuestas. –Entiendo Shizuru-. En medio del casi completo silencio solo interrumpido por el goteo, manos son colocadas en los seguros de la camisa de fuerza. "¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer?" Detiene movimiento bajo la expectante mirada. "Estas por liberar a la bestia" Dice una voz. "Según su historial, podría matarme" Los dedos titubean, dando lugar a que la suprimida sonrisa de Natsuki quiera aparecer, sacando pesadillas a flote. Recordando los relatos de Mai es difícil creer esa niña y la joven ahí presente fuesen la misma. "Pero ella a mí no me ha hecho nada." Lógica contra retorcida moral. "Es mi deber ayudarle" Los seguros son retirados.

A decir verdad, Shizuru es notablemente más alta pero al Natsuki erguir la espalda siente empequeñecerse. Expulsa aire por la boca, y, cualquiera podría jurar se escuchó cual gruñido; Viola parpadea asegurándose de que no es un sueño, por que dicho gruñido realzo la idea de haber liberado a la bestia.

La camisa de fuerza resbala lentamente, tampoco es como que Kruger de mucho de sí para quitarse la prenda; está más ocupada en clavarle la mirada a silenciosa castaña. Otra exhalación, con ella Natsuki comprueba la ausencia del blanquecino vapor. A la otra, los músculos parecen fallarle. Inmóvil observa los leves movimientos de peli-azul intentando predecir lo impredecible.

"Sigue entumecida, no podrá quitársela sola" Cual golpe con mazo de hierro. Evita rechinar los dientes, evitar morderse el labio, en lugar de eso toma algo de aire. "Deberías de ayudarle Shizuru" Más sin embargo, en realidad carece de miedo. "Es tu responsabilidad" Motivación suficiente ver las pulsantes heridas que adivina con facilidad a la propietaria le escocen.

-¿Puedo acercarme?-. Bastantes guardias y enfermeros ya le trataron con menosprecio, manejándole cual vil objeto en un almacén. Así sea solo ella, solo una sencilla psiquiatra atada a complicada paciente, quiere devolverle algo de control sobre sí misma. Ya fuese solo la decisión de permitirle a ella acercarse o no.

Leve asentimiento de cabeza le autoriza.

Controlando la respiración, pues su interior le grita el mínimo cambio de la típica acción puede ser detectado y de ser muy desafortunada también detestado. Coloca ambas manos en la prenda deslizando esta por los entumecidos hombros. ¡Y con razón dicho estado! Debajo de la camisa de fuerza, únicamente una delgada playera de tirantes. "¿¡Cómo no ha muerto congelada!?"

-Debes lavarte-. Las manchas traspasaron hasta darle tono rojizo a porciones de piel.

-Shizuru-. Solo eso pronuncia dando la vuelta, emprendiendo paso a la única puerta que por lógica debe ser el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué?-. Siente cada uno de sus vellos se erizan, un temblor le embarga. La perturbación de Shizuru no es acreditada a esos suaves pasos, tampoco a las gotas que manchan el suelo de la habitación, ya ni siquiera la permanente huella de muerte en los ojos de Kruger. El comienzo del horror es sembrado en lo más hondo de su interior; la curiosidad ahí habitante le da la bienvenida.

La espalda tintada de tono rojizo; ve deformada la tez mediante marcas que debieron ser hechas por látigo que en su tiempo destrozo carne e hizo palpitar a carne viva. –Shizuru-. Sale de la estupefacción.

-Voy Natsuki-. Comienza a ser inevitable ver víctima donde todos ven victimario.

Kruger, bajo atenta mirada, que nada compete a intenciones carnales pues es solo curiosidad materializada en orbes, coloca pies desnudos dentro de la ducha y gira el grifo. Shizuru vuelve a confirmarse mentalmente que tales heridas no fueron de propia mano. Garderobe le miente y lo hace desvergonzadamente. Un gran moretón que cubre el costado derecho, fijando atención, la oscurecida piel palpita dando como resultado el debatirse sobre que es peor: la sangre que viaja al drenaje o las heridas de las que esta proviene.

-No fuiste tú misma, ¿cierto?-. Las frías gotas de agua son incrustadas en el cuerpo que no se inmuta ante el contacto. Tanto tiempo en ese cuarto que el calor ha pasado a ser algo desconocido. La dura verdad es que pese su persona experimenta los estragos de la gélida temperatura, a la mente pasa desapercibido dicho clima despiadado, para Natsuki puede estar a 30°C o a 1°C y le dará igual. Inclina el rostro en dirección de la voz.

-No-. Palabra sencilla, tosca en esos labios. A modo acusatorio ve y no ve punto entre esas paredes. La indiferencia, la conocida falta de emociones por primera vez le da duro golpe a Shizuru. –Alguien entro a Garderobe-.

Creer o no, en algo que muy posiblemente sea un delirio.

Pero… Natsuki Kruger supuestamente no delira.

O eso decían los mentirosos de Garderobe.

¿Entonces?

Ambas cosas podrían ser mentira.

O las dos cosas duras verdades.

Quizá pide mucho al solicitar esa lengua suelte más palabras. -¿De qué hablas?-. Natsuki gira el grifo cortando flujo de agua. Ninguna otra palabra sale, y Viola sabe es inadecuado intentar forzar oraciones.

La psiquiatra procede a curar las heridas, asombrada ante la tranquilidad que expira supuesto depredador. Pareciendo amigas de hace años, Kruger deja la mayor le toque libremente. Las cosas no pintan fácil; hacerse cargo de grandes moretones pulsantes, un labio roto y una nariz fracturada. Sin presentar quejas, Natsuki dedica los minutos a observar.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, dime ¿de qué color es la sangre?"

La última venda es colocada y con ella llegan nuevas palabras. –No es nadie de este manicomio-. Arrastra la oración al pronunciarla, dejando bien claro el susodicho le desagrada. En esta ocasión lo desconcertante para castaña, es la otra sepa el sitio en que habita. –Es ajeno a Nagi, Tate o Takeda-. Hace mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba tantas palabras.

Maldito, maldito instinto que le impulsa a querer saber más.

-Ellos nunca se presentaron-. Sentadas una frente a la otra. Debe llevarle de regreso al K-17, pero, ahí nadie hace lo que le corresponde. -¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?-. Quiere saberlo pero al mismo tiempo presiente la respuesta estará fuera de su agrado.

-Lo leí-. "¿Lo leyó? ¡Los gafetes!" Cada trabajador les usa. Pero en Garderobe los pacientes no tienen antecedentes de haberles prestado atención. La mayoría ni siquiera saber leer.

"Shizuru, piensas en cordura y demencia, decirme ¿sabes acerca de felicidad?"

Un silencio cae sobre ellas. Intercambio de miradas. Natsuki exhala y de nuevo se escucha como genuino gruñido. A Shizuru los músculos se le tensan pues el aliento de Kruger le dio de lleno contra el rostro. Una amenaza, lo sabe, ese respiro es solo advertencia.

"Tus ojos son sanguinarios, no como los míos pero los tuyos son rojos"

Agradecen las cámaras estén fuera de la habitación. Cada una por distintos motivos.

"Dime Shizuru, ¿conoces el dolor? ¿Has escuchado gritos de agonía?"

-Parece como si la mentira creciera. Lo que me dicen que eres-. Ahora sí deja escape el suspiro que minutos atrás sofoco. –Natsuki, ¿en realidad enloqueciste?-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. El sueño de un delirio quizá.

-Porque estás aquí, porque todos lo dicen de ti-. La pesadilla de una realidad podría ser también.

-Muchos hablan de mí-.

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, las lenguas de los imprudentes. Imbéciles, ¿Saben interpretar los gritos? No lo creo."

-¿Y tienen razón?-. Algo de verdad oculta entre mentiras.

-Lo dejare a su opinión, psiquiatra Viola. ¿Cree que yo he enloquecido?-.

"Podría estar siendo solo un peón de Natsuki. O podría ser la primera en escuchar a una mente acusada de desvariar sin hacerlo"

-El loco no se pregunta si lo está-. Respondió con la frase que muchas veces escucho.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces-.


	8. Capítulo 7

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Le observa a detalle, perfilando las facciones endurecidas, la blanca piel orillada a ser gélida, los verdes ojos proféticos de desgracia, la larga melena que le enmarca. Aun con todas las heridas, Natsuki resulta muy imponente e intimidante.

Shizuru siente la presión ejercida por aquellos impredecibles ojos. Tiene que saber si están cometiendo un error al mantener a Kruger ahí. Producto del nerviosismo, una gota de sudor baja por su sien, deslizándose rápidamente hasta el cuello; para Natsuki, es fácil percatarse del detalle, quizá es más observadora que los propios guardias y su perspicacia sobrepasa por mucho a la de Nagi. Tras la ducha y curaciones, la sangre desapareció sin embargo en su boca prevalece el sabor. –Se te acusa de… cosas horribles Natsuki-.

-Lose-. Contesta con su voz insensible, sin una pizca de sentimiento que acredite ya sea orgullo o arrepentimiento de dichas acusaciones. –Lo he sabido desde antes que ustedes-. Odia que le piensen estúpida. Mueca de desprecio aparece escasos dos segundos para volver a perderse. Toma aire, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama de Shizuru. Exhala repitiendo el gruñido de minutos atrás.

-Te encerraron aquí sin enloquecer-. Menciona el aparente descubrimiento. –Entonces, dime, ¿eres inocente?-. Joder, los ojos verdes le llaman y no, no dictan su muerte como el anterior psiquiatra de Kruger dijo. Le invitan a compartir algo, algo que no sabe que es.

Y por fin, aquella suprimida sonrisa se permite salir a flote. Los labios se curvean revelando blancos dientes, los caninos tanto superiores como inferiores a Shizuru le parecen demasiado afilados. Las comisuras enmarcan toda la demencia que se rumorea. –Yo jamás-. Pero hay algo peor. –Dije fuese inocente-. Esa sonrisa le gusta a Shizuru.

-Kruger Natsuki…

Se supondría los verdes ojos son cuerdos pero ahí están reluciendo con locura. –Viola Shizuru-. Pronunciando un nombre tan claro como agua cristalina.

La psiquiatra no lo sabe, pero su paciente está logrando lo que quiere.

–Garderobe es peligroso-. Dice ahora, con su misma voz profunda pero en forma de susurro que provoca la piel de Viola se erice.

-¿Por qué hablas conmigo?-. Cual depredador, deleita a su presa, clavando la vista en los carmines ojos. Ha analizado cada respiración, cada parpadeo, cada latido.

-Sencillo-. Expresa de tal manera que pareciese lo más obvio del mundo. –Porque lo he querido-.

Sus manos de a poco deslizan suavemente, en ligera caricia que pasa desapercibida hasta último instante; los orbes roban toda la atención de modo que protagonizan el momento. Al final, ambas manos colisionan con delgados hombros. Suave liberación de aire que no llega ni siquiera a suspiro sale de los labios de Shizuru. –Dime Shizuru-. Palabras roncas. La nombrada pasa saliva, extrañamente aun el miedo decide dejarle fuera de sus dominios. Asiente, en movimiento casi oculto a la vista, dando puerta abierta a solo dios sabe que cosas. –Contesta sin mentiras-. Natsuki aplica poca presión, empujando a la otra, haciendo de apoco se incline e incluso la misma Viola no se da cuenta. Fusila en mirada, utilizando ojos cual taladros perfora almas. -¿De qué color es la sangre?-.

" _Tú sabes la respuesta Natsuki. Le has visto, sentido, olido, saboreado…"_ Cantan al oído los demonios privados. " _Le has tenido en tus manos, metida debajo de las uñas"_ Elevan el tono, asegurando con nada Kruger pueda ignorar dichos cantos. _"¿Para qué preguntar eso? Estando segura de la respuesta; sabiéndola mejor que la mayoría"_

-Roja-. Contesta.

-Exacto-. Le satisface la respuesta. –Ahora dime. ¿A qué sabe?-. Las facciones de Shizuru desencajan, creando asombro y desconcierto ante el cuestionamiento. Pero la lengua en su boca, esos labios, carecen de una respuesta verdadera. Porque jamás ha probado aquel sabor y espera seguir de esa manera.

-No lose-. Responde, dado que le han pedido no emplee mentiras.

En repentino movimiento, la ligera presión para a ser la suficiente para empujarle contra la cama. El cuerpo vendado le orilla a apegarse al colchón, ejerciendo un control que detesta sentir le deja a la merced de su paciente. –Lo supuse-. Pronuncia, empleando tono diferente al anterior.

Elimina la distancia importándole un bledo el espacio personal. Para Natsuki Kruger cosas así carecen de importancia; son meras excusas y pretextos creados por las personas para ocultar sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus secretos.

Shizuru regula su respiración, consciente de que lo último entre prioridades debe ser ocasionar brotes de enojo en Natsuki. Abandona la idea de forcejeos, el historial rebela su fuerza es nada en comparación de la ajena. Ilógicamente, lo único que parece factible es seguir observando las esmeraldas. –Es un sabor que no se compara a ningún otro-.

" _Un sabor que casi nadie tolera"_ Esos murmullos. _"Mírate al espejo"_ Pero pasa de ellos. Fijándose solo en el cuerpo bajo el suyo y concentrándose en el latido que continua sin acelerar ritmo pese bordea inminente peligro. _"¿En el miedo de cuantos te has convertido?"_ Aprieta los hombros, para asegurarse de que ninguna de las dos saldrá por esa puerta hasta culminar lo que quiere. _"¿Cuántos tiemblan ante tu nombre?"_

Quizá es por la adrenalina que en absoluto ninguna pizca de dolor le aqueja. Quizá tiene ganas de llevar la indagación hasta el último nivel. Quizá tiene ganas de decirle al mundo que él se equivoca y ella está en lo correcto. Quizá es que la voz de Kruger, junto a su mirada, le seduce de algún bizarro modo. –Un sabor inigualable-. Ahí, por un corto intervalo, los iris rojizos tiemblan. La excitación de la expectativa le juega en contra.

-¿A qué sabe?-. Brota de nuevo esa sonrisa que otros temen de solo imaginar.

-Ohh eso Shizuru-. Gradualmente, desaparece dicho gesto. Colocando expresión que si es aterradora. –Es algo que no puedo contestarte-.

Y entonces, Shizuru abre los ojos sorprendida a nivel de sentir se le saldrán de las cuencas, apega el cuerpo contra cama al ser apresada, un espasmo de confusión eriza su piel. Natsuki Kruger le está besando.

Acción que nadie sabrá si fue premeditada o improvisada.

No es como que el aire le sea de suma importancia pero libera los labios de la castaña. –Es hora de que vuelva al K-17-. Como si nada hubiese pasado, devuelve el espacio personal robado y se coloca de pie.

-En efecto-. Sin embargo existe un problema, detalle que es probable acarree líos. Su mirada vigila la ensangrentada camisa de fuerza que reposa en el suelo; convertiría el riesgo vivido en mierda directa al desagüe, de ponerle la misma prenda. Tiene que ir por una limpia dado que nadie le llevara dicha tela; salir con su paciente de esa forma es acción peligrosa según la lógica y trabajadores, pero, dejar sola a Natsuki en la habitación tiene por seguro ser mucho más aterrador. –Natsuki-. Esta voltea el rostro que había desviado, observando a Viola. –Sabes qué debo hacer esto, ¿cierto?-. Asiente, restándole importancia al hecho. –Acompáñame-. Y así, para el asombro de los que aun vigilan los monitores ambas salen por la puerta tranquilamente.

-Definitivamente-. Nagi Artai, en su mente registra cada segundo gravado. –Shizuru Viola pinta historia muy distinta-. Busca en cada milímetro del rosto de Natsuki el asomó de instinto asesino. –Esa mujer, es la canción que duerme a la bestia-.

Justo en ese instante el pasillo figura ser tortuoso; tan largo, frío, silencioso y solitario. Acrecentando la sensación de una mano fantasmal tocando aleatoriamente el hombro de la psiquiatra. Representa profundo alivio la ausencia del sangriento goteo. La tensión, no, el inicio de esta, cual preludio, se infiltra en el aire haciéndole pesado. Por el rabillo del ojo contempla neutral semblante y una vez más se pregunta qué rayos pasa por la cabeza de Kruger.

" _Las cámaras están encendidas, solo a la espera de que comiences tu acto Natsuki, nuestro acto"_ Procura constancia en la indiferente expresión, logrando con facilidad disimular el tormento interior. _"Siente una vez más la sangre en la punta de los dedos, pinta con ella las paredes"_

Y da inicio lo que nadie desea…

Natsuki tensa los dedos, cerrándoles en firmes puños que dan leves temblores. La mirada que le pertenece parece turbada, como si el verde ya opacado se viese ensombrecido ante lo observado. Pero no frena sus pasos, camina aunque a oídos llega el falso sonido que suena tan verdadero, el sonido de chapoteos producidos por sus suelas contra carmines charcos. _"Gritos, gritos que hagan eco en los pasillos, que suban al techo y regresen a tus oídos"_ Un aroma putrefacto le causa cierta nausea, el olor a carne masacrada y descompuesta. Guía mirada a la mujer que camina junto a ella, andando en el mismo pasillo sin una misma visión de este. ¿Y qué hace? Sonríe, una diminuta sonrisa que apenas y curva un poco sus labios; sonríe agradeciendo que solo ella presencia tales imágenes. Porque ahora no se le antoja en lo más mínimo Shizuru sea testigo de ello, de su desgraciado mundo.

-¿Por qué no hace nada?-. Takeda aprieta los dientes víctima del nerviosismo, capa de sudor le enfría la piel, acumulándose en la parte trasera de su playera. -¿Por qué camina tranquilamente sin una camisa de fuerza?-. Maldice por lo bajo dado que a su lado Tate y Nagi beben una taza de café. Maldice por estar condenadamente preocupado cuando los demás no parecen compartir su miedo.

-Obviamente no lo entiendes Takeda, es notable que llevas poco de trabajar en este sitio-. Tate, sintiendo cierta compasión por el nervioso chico dedica algunas palabras. –En inútil preocuparse-. Refleja la mirada de hombre que ya ha aceptado que la muerte le reclamara en aleatorio momento. –No busca hacernos daño. No este día-. ¿Han escuchado la voz de un condenado?

-¿Cómo estás seguro de ello?-. Cierto reproche.

-Fácil-. Amarga sonrisa. Mientras tanto Nagi disfruta de lo puesto en el monitor. Pasa mano por barbilla, acariciando está en señal de duda y al mismo tiempo deleite; Shizuru no es la única curiosa entre esas paredes. –Si Kruger Natsuki nos quisiera muertos hoy-. Deja en claro que se refiere a ese día en específico. –Ya estaría aquí-. _"Sonriendo mientras nos masacra"_ Omite decir.

Encomendarse a dios, al cielo, a cualquier religión o cosa capaz de mantenerle lejos de aquellas manos pecadoras. Eso es lo apropiado para Takeda y sus nervios. Pero al igual que los demás trabajadores en Garderobe, el miedo es superado por la jugosa paga en cada cheque recibido. Para su desgracia, aborrece al ser que la mayoría desprecia y aun así… los verdes ojos le atraen.

Agita la cabeza acusándose a sí mismo de imbécil. ¿Qué rayos piensa? Tonterías. Las largas horas sin dormir causan estragos.

A través de la pantalla bajo su vigilancia, reprime un grito de terror al percatarse de que Natsuki mira la cámara y al tiempo que lo hace sus ojos dictan pronto comenzara cruda masacre, lo promete con su simple pestañeo.

No, no, ¡no! Demasiado café, sí, eso es, sobredosis de cafeína que le orilla a crear cosas de la nada.

Es imposible, ninguna matanza ocurrirá en Garderobe.

Es innegable Natsuki es la mayor fuente de peligro que resguarda el manicomio; no obstante, seria mentira decir que Garderobe no custodia otros peligros. Latentes amenazas esperan el día para desencadenar caos a los cuatro vientos.

B-15, esa es la habitación que aprisiona a otra mujer alejada de la mano de dios. Una más de las persona a las cuales ni sus progenitores profesan cariño. Sus brazos también son limitados, solo que, en este caso el motivo es diferente al de evitar corra la sangre. El aire ahí respirable se encuentra en una temperatura normal, o al menos para el personal que entra a realizar su labor. Porque a ella le parece un sitio frío, ella quiere el ambiente pase lo templado y sea caliente, desea el aire se torne sofocante.

No le temen por masacrar multitudes, le desprecian por lo que ha hecho y anhela repetir, siendo los escrúpulos un cero a la izquierda. ¿Infierno? ¿Desearle eso? ¿Decirle que sus pecados le llevaran ahí? De nada servirá, porque, es muy probable encontrase confort ahí.

-Ardera todo-. Murmura, las palabras son mescla de burla y deseo. Esta bastante consciente de su entorno. –Las llamas harán sollocen-. Tiempo atrás, los guardias fastidiados de lo mismo bajaron el volumen del audio; podría confesar un asesinato y nadie habría de enterarse. –A ella le gusta jugar-. Sonríe a sabiendas de que existe mujer capaz de llevar a cabo el mismo desquiciado juego. –Y un día le veré la cara-. Voltea rostro a punto solitario de la habitación, dejando vista fija en una esquina, como examinando el aire ahí presente.

-Sucumban ante el fuego-. Acción que ya es costumbre, pasa su lengua por dedo de la mano derecha, en la cual, la piel es adornada por quemaduras.

Natsuki y Shizuru llegan al cuarto donde se guardan las prendas de los pacientes. La segunda empuja la puerta, el potente aroma de detergentes le golpea la nariz y arruga está en desagrado. Mete mano en una caja, pensando fugazmente que es impropio, saca la camisa de fuerza que pese ser de tela le parece de hierro entre dedos. –Lo siento Natsuki-. Esta inclina el cuello, y, mueve los hombros restándole importancia.

Extraño si, Shizuru no siente la otra le provocara daño. Es ella quien vuelve a limitar los brazos de Kruger.

Cuando el último seguro es abrochado, los sanguinarios pensamientos se disipan. Suceso muy raro que extraña a la propia peli-azul. Las heridas aun le palpitan, los labios aún tiene el sabor prohibido. Porque un juego a dado puerta abierta y… Natsuki, ella sabe a la perfección como jugar.

Pelinegra conduce a través de poco concurrida calle, doblando en una esquina. Llovizna cae contra los cristales del auto. Una señora apurada pone esfuerzo en retirar la ropa del tendedero. A poco metros de su hogar reduce la velocidad con el propósito de esperar se abra la puerta de la cochera y una vez realizada dicha acción introduce el auto. Una puerta ahí dispuesta une la cochera con el resto de la casa. Cansada del trabajo gira perrilla. Y, es que desde el instante en el cual tuvo la coincidencia de rozar hombros con un desconocido tiene mal corazonada.

En Garderobe, contados trabajadores poseen la fortuna de poder volver a casa acabando la jordana. Ella es una de los susodichos.

La pesadumbre reduce algunos niveles al ver en la sala a quien le alegra los días. –Bienvenida a casa Mikoto-. Capaz de producir alivio con sencillas palabras. Brillo especial destella en dorados ojos. Le ruge el estómago reclamando alimento y ello causa la otra ría.

-Es bueno estar contigo Mai-. Mediante escasos pero largos pasos elimina la distancia para ser capaz de estrechar entre sus brazos a peli naranja.

-¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?-. Ambas se sientan a la mesa.

-Nagi ha estado algo ocupado y nadie sabe en que anda metido ahora-. Bebe un trago de agua. –Pero eso causa que mi trabajo aumente. Estas dos últimas semanas el ritmo ha sido exagerado-.

Por costumbre, Mikoto no suele comentar nombres de pacientes.

La plática toma ameno curso, entre sonrisas picaras y miradas cómplices comparten ese algo especial que puede respirarse en el aire de su hogar. El duro trabajo en Garderobe cambia a cualquiera sin embargo, Mai posee la fortuna de saber que su pareja es la misma persona de la cual se enamoró años atrás. Indudablemente ojos dorados han adquirido madurez, la voz ha cambiado un poco y el vocabulario es distante al usado en la adolescencia; pero los sentimientos son los mismos y el modo de sonreír permanece igual.

Terminan de comer y pasan a sentarse al sofá. Mai disfruta de acurrucarse en los brazos de Mikoto y juguetea con los dedos en brazo de está. -¿Te preocupa algo Mai?-. Le es fácil detectar la pizca de preocupación, no por nada tiene su empleo.

-Últimamente tiendo a pensar en ella-. Busca refugio entre aquellos brazos. A decir verdad la visita de Shizuru le dejo intranquila.

-¿En tu amiga de la infancia?-. Si tan solo supiese que dicha mujer está justo en el sitio en el cual labora.

-Si-. Al mismo tiempo, ambas voltean a ver la repisa de fotografías, ahí en la que están retratadas Mai y Natsuki. Mikoto anteriormente ha visto dicha niña, pero, un raro sentimiento le embarga contemplándole. Es incomodo, le encuentra gran parecido a alguien más no sabe a quién. Quizá su mente uniría hilos, de dicha fotografía con el cuarto K-17, de no ser porque supuestamente la amiga de infancia de su esposa hubo fallecido.

Continuando la línea de sucesos que le alejan de saber la verdad, Mai omite hablar sobre la visita de Viola Shizuru. Además existe otro inconveniente que les pasara factura; Mikoto conoce de Reito Kanzaki, el niño que abusaba en repetidas ocasiones de Mai por el bajo nivel económico de esta, pero le conoce solo por los relatos y no cuenta con una imagen clara del susodicho.

El mundo es muy pequeño.

Aun asombrados los guardias observan cómo Shizuru lleva a Natsuki de regreso al K-17. Takeda desea saber a que deidad se encomendó Viola pues con simples vistazos uno se da cuenta que esta por completo ilesa.

Frío atroz golpea contra ambos rostros. Sentimiento de preocupación le invade ahora que sabe bajo camisa de fuerza solo yace sencilla playera. Una vocecita perteneciente a su subconsciente le grita que si Kruger ha sobrevivido ahí doce años el frío no habrá de matarle. La misma vocecita le exige ir a la oficina del director, para reclamar por respuestas y aclaraciones de mentiras que le han dicho; pensándolo bien es mala idea al menos por el momento. Debe saber más antes de enfrentar hechos. Aunque el peligro ya le respira en la nuca.

Cual fiel seguidor a rutina, Kruger entra recorriendo escasos tres metros para después sentarse y recargar espalda en muro. Agacha la cabeza, como cansada de toda esa mierda confinada en el manicomio. Shizuru le contempla posando mano en el marco de la puerta; recuerda el inesperado e inexplicable beso recibido, el beso que logro erizarle la piel y despertar los sentidos.

Sabiendo a la perfección la cámara postrada en esquina le observa, Kruger entra en su papel de muda que tan bien protagoniza. La sangre del suelo ahora está seca, manchando grotescamente el blanco cuarto. Viola imagina, pese esta fuera de sus labores, será ella misma quien tenga que limpiar dado parece ser la única que no teme a la huésped. ¿Aroma a violencia? ¿Existe dicha cosa? Ese parece el olor que predomina entre paredes. Encontrará al imbécil que propino paliza a su paciente.

Pisando por sobre las manchas, Shizuru llega hasta el limitado cuerpo. Bajo las luces puede apreciar a detalle la palidez que se adueña de esa piel. Dobla piernas inclinándose, frente a frente con Natsuki. Está se niega a levantar mirada, porque precisamente en ese instante los jodidos demonios le susurran cosas que a más de uno le son horripilantes; sabe que cuando alce el rostro y abra los ojos encontrara un paisaje nada agradable.

Y los demás dicen que no presenta delirios…

Mente torturada en más de un sentido.

Cuando coloca una sonrisa, ¿es que le alcanza la locura? o ¿Es cuando lucha su cordura?

Shizuru, saltándose el protocolo doctor-paciente, que la propia Natsuki asesino con aquel beso, deja que el lado humano salga a flote. Apartando titubeos, mueve su mano posándole en la fría mejilla; un contacto sencillo a expectativas normales y complicado para Natsuki Kruger. Rubís presencian una mirada diferente de las esmeraldas.


	9. Capítulo 8

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Las heridas hechas por iracundo hombre, sanaron gracias a las constantes revisiones y atenciones que Shizuru brindo a Natsuki. Con la autoridad otorgada por ser su psiquiatra, dio la restricción de que nadie podía acercarse al K-17, claro no dijo, que dicha orden tenía fundamento en que seguía sin saber quién le dio la paliza a Natsuki. Las primeras dos semanas, Kruger las aprovecho para conversar con Viola en los momentos que la cámara dejaba de funcionar. A la tercera semana un nuevo estado de mudez, con suerte decía unas pocas palabras pero al menos tampoco recayó en lo mismo del principio. Dicha situación hizo a la castaña considerar que su restricción fue violada y alguien entro en contacto con Natsuki; tuvo que descartar dicha idea dado ella vigilaba de uno u otro modo todo el tiempo y en ningún intervalo vio a otro individuo.

Tal como lo creyó, en si misma recayó la tarea de quitar las grotescas manchas rojas dispersas en el suelo. Takeda le dijo a la mujer que no le correspondía usar sus manos en ese trabajo por demás desagradable; tras una cara de fría expresión y voz notablemente molesta, Shizuru respondió que era necesario pues los demás serían capaces de dejar a la peli-azul encerrada en un cuarto con carne putrefacta. Los roces con el joven guardia comenzaron ahí. Tate consciente de ello, opto por sencillamente guardar silencio; la psiquiatra, a ojos del director tenía mayor importancia pues ella a diferencia de los guardias si se convirtió en un efectivo tranquilizante para la loca delincuente.

Con su blanca bata danzando tras de sí a cada paso, Shizuru en pequeños intervalos recorría los pasillo de Garderobe, estudiando a fondo la estructura y buscando la verdad. Había una charla pendiente con Nagi, pero esta tendría que esperar.

Si de algo estaba segura, era de que las oraciones articuladas por Natsuki pese ser misteriosas poseían coherencia.

EN EL K-17

Natsuki está parada, recargada contra la pared ubicada al lado derecho de la puerta, con un pie puesto en el muro; tampoco es como que vaya a mancharle, sus suelas están ridículamente limpias. Abre la boca solo para poder ver el blanco vapor que sale de esta. Reconoce siente cosa que hace mucho no percibía en si misma: aburrimiento. Podría pasar el rato soltando una tanda de palabras sin sentido para confundir a los guardias y regocijarse con el seguro miedo que sabe les causaría, pensándolo bien, sería una perdida te tiempo que acabaría en intentos de medicación. Si bien la anestesia es nulamente efectiva en ella, le es molesto sentir esa u otros líquidos medicinales recorriéndole las venas. Irónico, el aburrimiento es acreditado al absoluto silencio; los canticos frenaron tres días atrás, tampoco es que les anhele, pero es extraña ausencia prolongada.

La puerta desliza, abriéndose por la mano que ya tan bien reconoce. Los dedos delicados resaltando a la vista que nada malo han hecho. –Buenos días Natsuki-. Junto al saludo ofrece sonrisa. La paciente alza el rostro dirigiéndole penetrante mirada, es su forma de saludar. Esta es la primera visita del día, en algunas la cámara tiene que apagarse. Los cielos sonríen o quizá el infierno aplaude, la grabación frena en este instante. Natsuki deja correr dos minutos, dándole el visto bueno.

-¿Ya estas por completo recuperada?-. Shizuru está consciente de que el tonó empleado permanece lejos del de psiquiatra-paciente. Le habla como a una amiga. La preocupación es papable en el aire, Natsuki le aspira.

-Si-. Sabe el aburrimiento será disipado. –Shizuru-. Reconoce a si misma ha desarrollado empatía para con la mujer. Adquirió importancia dentro de su vacía vida. –Debo decirte algo-. El blanquecino vapor despierta culpabilidad en Shizuru. Viola conoce ese raro brillo en las esmeraldas, justamente el hilo que divide cordura y demencia. Por primera vez observa sinceridad tintando los iris, sinceridad que las pupilas anuncian pronto devoraran. –Cuídate de Nagi Artai. Alguien pondrá los ojos en ti. Cuídate de Reito Kanzaki-. La advertencia por si sola es bastante rara, sumándole que el nombre resulta familiar. En determinado momento le ha escuchado pero no recuerda dónde ni cuándo. –Las ratas actuaran y culparan a los lobos-. Pronuncia desalentadoramente.

-Gracias por el aviso Natsuki-. Quizá el nombre le es distorsionado, sin embargo el que ella lo pronuncie automáticamente otorga importancia.

Extraño, una persona dándole las gracias. Fuera de sus progenitores, y Mai, nadie lo hubo hecho. Las semanas no pasan en vano. Curva labios, regalando sonrisa a Shizuru. Y enfrenta la verdad, Viola no tiene un pie dentro del mar en que se ahoga, tiene ambos y está sumergida hasta la cintura. Inicio por el nulo deseo de provocarle daño, avanzando al punto de que le gusta ver carmines ojos.

" _Nuestras miradas son sangrientas Shizuru, pero la tuya lo es por el color, y la mía…"_

Pese el pensamiento, prevalece la sonrisa.

-Me gusta verte sonreír-. Suceso difícil de presenciar al cual solo ella posee acceso. Es como tener en manos el secreto para lograr acabar con la hambruna. Porque entre todo lo que busca, ha descubierto algo: además de que esos ojos le llamen y esa voz le gusten… esos labios le tientan.

El descubrimiento es un golpe para su trabajo.

Pero joder, la relación psiquiatra-paciente la destruyo Natsuki con el primer beso. Y Shizuru, ella quiere dar el segundo…

Y de repente, aunque le gusta la reciente sonrisa, desea ver la que enmarca demencia, quiere ver a los labios curvearse con burla y amenaza. _"¿Qué rayos piensas Shizuru? ¿Cómo puedes querer eso?"_ Reclamo mental. Sin embargo otra vocecita de su subconsciente grita la verdad, el anhelo prohibido.

-¿Te gustaría salir de aquí?-. Obvia la respuesta en persona normal, en Natsuki no está del todo claro. –Estas semanas he visto que si tienes cordura-. Individua rara innegablemente, pero con bastante cordura aparente.

-Quisiera poder estirar los brazos-. _"De salir, sé que saldré y será pronto."_ El instinto jamás le falla. Recordar los años anteriores a su estadía ahí puede ser un poco perturbador, o bueno, en algún tiempo lo fue. Shizuru se percata de como delgado hilo divisor se tensa y hace temblar pupilas.

" _Asesina, arrebátale la vida, ¿Qué no naciste para eso? ¿¡Qué le hace diferente!?"_ Renaciendo de las cenizas, el fuego arde de nuevo. –Nada-. Susurra, mordiéndose el labio pues por primera vez en verdad le disgusta lo que escucha. _"Exacto. Quieres escucharle gritar, que grite tu nombre y sus alaridos se entremezclen con sollozos"_ Aprieta los dientes, el labio está cerca de sangrar. Suave tacto hace afloje mandíbula.

-No te dañes-. El tacto pasa a caricia. Delicada mano contra fría mejilla.

" _Tan fácil como desgarrarle con tus dientes…"_

-Shizuru…

" _Le asesinas y de paso saboreas su sangre…"_

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?-. En primera fila contempla la turbación de ojos verdes.

Usando el aire guardado para situaciones así. –Es mejor que-. Pasa saliva calmando el recién ardor de sus labios y garganta, que reclaman por algún líquido. –No preguntes-.

La cámara es encendida y Shizuru termina su primera visita.

Malditos recuerdos, en ocasiones resultan muy inoportunos y molestos.

Los humanos estamos plagados de defectos, Natsuki lo tiene bien grabado. El mayor defecto a consideración suya, es el hecho de que lo normal, para uno, dependerá del cómo le enseñen a ver, de la percepción que le inculquen.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo"._

Porque tales palabras no son solo letras dichas a la ligera, son hechos, sanguinarios sucesos vistos por infantiles ojos.

¡Es su culpa! Es su jodida culpa el no poder entender a las personas comunes. Es su culpa que sea indiferente a los sentimientos ajenos. Es su culpa que le tenga gusto a los sollozos del prójimo. ¡Es su jodida culpa!

Aprieta los dedos bajo la camisa de fuerza.

" _No es especial, es solo una mujer más"_ Volarse los sesos suena bastante tentador. _"Que clame por piedad, a alguien sin compasión, a alguien como tú"_

" _¡NO!"_ Una firme negación mental.

Al menos por unas horas, las voces deciden disiparse.

Natsuki quiere, ansia probar de nuevo un tentador sabor; y no, no es el de la tibia sangre.

Despega la espalda de la pared, curveándole para que el cabello le caiga sobre su rostro. Así queda entre sus posibilidades ya sea oscurecer la mirada, morderse los labios, apretar la mandíbula o sonreír desvergonzadamente sin que los vigilantes sepan lo que hace. Pueden tomarle como que duerme, Takeda así lo ve; Tate, él sabe que Natsuki duerme pocas horas y en una posición distinta.

Cierra los ojos; débil murmullo, no, el patético eco de débil murmullo roza, tocándole el borde de los oídos en aviso de venideros sonidos que si querrán romperle los tímpanos. _"Shizuru"_ Tiene lado bueno que la psiquiatra esté ausente. _"Shizuru"_ Las ganas son insuficientes para contarle lo ocurrido. _"Shizuru"_ El viaje a las memorias Kruger.

 _Sentada en una pequeña silla azul, reposa brazos sobre la mesa; a diferencia de los demás niños que se sientan en parejas, ella posee un sitio individual. Porque los infantes temen al aire que le rodea y los maestros comprenden su miedo. Las clases le entran por un oído y salen por el otro, le aburren terriblemente, es raro algo le despierte interés. Además, las actividades llevadas a cabo en esa aula, son para niños y ella hace mucho que dejo de serlo. Golpetea dedos contra la mesa, bajo, sin ganas de recibir otro regaño._

 _El timbre suena, los gritos de alegría resuenan, la maestra le sonríe a los pequeños que de ella de despiden antes de salir. Despreocupada e indiferente toma su mochila, empuja la silla debajo de la mesa, ve el gris cielo a través de la ventada. Chasqueando lengua, emprende camino a la puerta. La maestra le dirige una mirada que para nada se esfuerza en disimular, una mirada de evidente lastima. Es la última de los alumnos dentro. Entre dedos la perilla. –Odio la lastima-. Incluso a la adulta le causa cierta incomodidad esa voz y por dentro agradece Natsuki sea silenciosa. No concede tiempo a respuesta, sale del aula cerrando la puerta, sorpresivamente sin azotarle._

 _Tiene nueve años, es obvio que a corta edad, la mayoría son recogidos por sus padres. Le molestan los gritos que a leguas delatan ser joviales. A paso lento camina por el patio, es lo mismo que correr o arrastrase a casa, la diferencia es inexistente._

 _-Pobretona-. Gira el inexpresivo rostro en dirección al niño. Una vez más, Kanzaki agrede a la pequeña Mai. –Deberías estar bajo mis suelas-. Suspira, viendo la salida y luego a ellos. –Es más-. Afila mirada al escuchar la molesta risa del victimario. –Limpia mis zapatos-. Le enfada ver como tiran a la de por si herida niña al suelo. –Con tu pobre lengua-. Mai ladea el rostro, al lado contrario y por lo tanto no ve a Kruger acercándose silenciosamente._

 _-Kanzaki-. Nadie se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que habla. –Lárgate-. Tampoco es necesario decir muchas palabras, es persona de escaso dialogo. Su voz inmediatamente es reconocida por Mai, quien voltea a verle._

 _-Natsuki-. Pronuncia el nombre con un sentimiento muy distinto al que imprime el resto, le llama con alegría y alivio. Por desgracia al chico no le parece que hable y de potente patada le fuerza a soltar lágrimas._

 _-¡Cállate pobretona!-. Reito escupe al suelo, indignado; mientras Mai tose limpiándose la sangre de la comisura derecha, un moretón bastante visible le saldrá, ya puede sentir la carne palpitante._

 _Para alguien que desvalora los limites, es sencillo actuar sin escrúpulos. –Imbécil-. Sin medir fuerza, Natsuki suelta puñetazo que le tira al suelo. Desde ese sitio Reito le observa, aterrado ante los vacíos ojos verdes, es más alto y siente empequeñecerse cuando ella da un paso. Retrocede arrastrándose, sintiendo las piernas le tiemblan demasiado como para ponerse de pie._

 _Las palabras innecesarias para dejar en claro ella posee manos dispuestas a pecar. –Largo-. En la dentadura de Kanzaki falta una pieza y en el puño de Kruger la sangra comienza a secarse._

 _Avergonzado e indignado consigue pararse solo para poder correr lejos de ahí._

 _Natsuki dirige fría mirada a la niña, aun así, ayuda a que esta pueda caminar. Como siempre, dice no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Además de ser apoyo para Mai logrando ambas salgan de la solitaria escuela, Natsuki decide ayudarle a llegar a su casa. Más que el raciocinio, es el instinto quien le dice lo haga._

 _-¿Segura? Puedo caminar sola Natsuki-. Dios sabe eso no es del todo cierto. Golpes en sus piernas le hacen tambalear._

 _-Segura-. Quizá, solo quizá, la borrosa sombra de una sonrisa._

 _Rumbo a casa de la peli naranja, pasan por un parque en el cual visualizan a un canino muerto, resultado de alguna de las pandillas adolescentes que procuran el parque únicamente con malas intenciones. El perro ni siquiera era callejero, la sangre manchando su placa lo dice. Le molieron a golpes, probablemente con un bate._

 _Mai mira horrorizada e incluso lágrimas brotan, bajan hasta su herida comisura y más que saldas le saben a tristeza. Es demasiado empática, sobre todo con los animales que difícilmente pueden defenderse._

 _Natsuki ni un cosquilleo siente. Contempla con serenidad la escena, diciendo mediante leves empujones a la otra que prosigan la marcha. -¿Acaso no te causa nada, Natsuki?-. Sorprendida cuestiona limpiándose las lágrimas, se lastima el moretón en el proceso._

 _La nombrada voltea un segundo. -¿Debería?-. Alza una ceja, dudando del porque la otra llora por un simple perro muerto._

 _-Deberías-. Afirma Mai. –Pero todos somos distintos-. Le sonríe._

 _Llegan a la casa de la pequeña, sin despedida o palabras de aliento Natsuki se retira. Carece de reloj y el tiempo le importa una mierda. La sangre seca sigue en sus nudillos. Camina indiferente._

 _Finalmente sus pies topan con el escalón frente a su casa. Limpia los pies en el tapete retirando el lodo acumulado. Introduce llave en cerradura escuchando el clic. La iluminación es escasa, las oscuras cortinas cumplen con su tarea de bloquear tanto la luz del sol como los vistazos de ojos curiosos e imprudentes. Pese la hora, en realidad el hambre está desaparecida, y, puede ser que ni llegue ese día. De todos modos camina a la cocina donde encuentra nota sobre la mesa._

" _Natsuki, estamos en el sótano. Baja cuando llegues"_

 _Inexpresiva, se quita la mochila dejándole en una silla. Ve de reojo el lavabo, pensando fugazmente en retirar la sangre seca, luego considera que no le dirán nada por ello y le pospone. Silencio sepulcral predomina en la casa, de hecho, muy probablemente por no decir es seguro, el hogar Kruger es el más tranquilo y silencioso del fraccionamiento. También ahí en la mesa reposa un cenicero; da escasos pasos hasta alcanzar un cajón del cual saca caja de cerillos y vuelve al mueble. Coloca la nota en el cenicero para después tomar un cerillo y dejar que el papel se vuelva negro mientras anda hacia la puerta del sótano._

 _Como ya es costumbre dicha puerta permanece bajo cerrojo. Del bolsillo extra el manojo de llaves que le pertenecen, son bastantes y a primera vista todas iguales. A ojos esmeralda, coger la indicada es fácil. Le introduce haciendo girar la perilla y se adentra. Tal como le dijeron antes, en cada ocasión que entre debe volver a colocar el seguro. Es justamente lo que hace._

 _Las escaleras son negras, tan oscuras como ónix. A diferencia de la primera planta, dicho espacio si está bien iluminado. Baja los escalones de dos en dos, silenciosa cual fantasma; un pasillo de cinco metros aparece frente a ella. La temperatura disminuye gradualmente al tiempo que camina hacia la siguiente puerta. Con otra llave, abre, entra y vuelve a cerrar._

 _El sótano es mucho más grande que la casa. Natsuki conoce a la perfección cada cuarto, cada pasillo, cada esquina; pero para los ajenos a dicho sitio el lugar es un tortuoso laberinto con suelo azul marino y paredes blancas. Avanza, por supuesto, sin cambio alguno en su expresión. Comienza a escuchar sonidos, a considerable distancia pero les escucha. Cualquier ruido es atrapado ahí, el sótano es insonoro, nada entra y nada sale. Conforme va al cuarto que supone usan sus padres, los sonidos aumentan el volumen. Poniendo atención identifica son producidos por una mujer. Basta escucharles para saber son gritos agónicos, profesados descontroladamente a un volumen ensordecedor. Entre aquello gritos otro sonido logra hacerse presente; resuena haciendo eco entre los pasillo, son pasos, pasos que suenan desesperados._

 _Al doblar en una esquina, ella le ve inmediatamente, no así el hombre que corre aterrorizado viendo hacia atrás. Al instante que el susodicho mira adelante choca con Natsuki. Sus ojos están desorbitados, sus labios temblorosos, las facciones componen memorable expresión de horror. De la sien derecha bajan rojos caminos que deslizan por el mentón y empapan la playera._

 _Toma de los hombros a Natsuki, en la mano derecha le faltan dos dedos, la hemorragia no para pero parece importarle cuestión de nada pese llena de sangre prenda ajena. Aun en ese estado logra articular palabras. -¿¡Qué haces niña!? ¡Corre!-. Esta tan asustado que no repara en el cabello cobalto, los ojos verdes ni el neutral rostro. Ella se sacude las manos de sus hombros. -¡TIENES QUE COR…_

 _La frase queda incompleta. El hombre cae al suelo inconsciente revelando a la persona tras él. Una mujer que sonríe abiertamente al ver a la niña._

 _-Natsuki-. Las manos, brazos y rostro están manchados de rojo pero los dientes siguen del mismo pulcro blanco. –Bienvenida a casa hija-._

Alza el rostro una vez vuelve al presente.

Indudablemente, tuvo una familia muy especial.

Shizuru camina por el pasillo central, aquel que es la comunicación principal y por lo tanto más de un compañero circula a través de él. Divaga entre el típico pensamiento de Natsuki y un reciente problema familiar; su madre le ha llamado intentando hacerle visitar su ciudad natal, de esa llamada fuer desencadenada fuerte discusión. Palabras impropias e improvisadas, gritos fuera de sitio dañadores de orgullo y antiguos sucesos traídos al presente para ser echados en cara. Su trabajo el principal punto de discusión, argumento defensivo y ofensivo a la vez. Termino colgando harta de ser insultada tras fracasado intento materno.

Manos metidas en los bolsillo, hombros tensos y ceño fruncido; los demás trabajadores, o los que saben quién es su paciente, suponen dicha actitud es acreditada a ella. Alguien le clava la mirada, es el joven guardia. Su humor esta como para querer ahorcarle si este dice otra tanda de estupidez sobre Natsuki. Necesita aire fresco, si eso, el potente olor a detergentes puede llegar a causar dolores de cabeza. Cambia ruta hacia el jardín norte. En el transcurso, su hombro choca con otro.

-Disculpe, no ha sido mi intención-. Dice Shizuru, lo que menos necesita son más problemas de relaciones laborales. Ojos dorados captan su atención, la mujer con la cual ha chocado le sonríe con la frescura de un niño.

-Descuide, igualmente iba algo distraída-. Se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia y tensión al ambiente. A primera vista parece menor que Shizuru. –Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, pero no le conozco. Garderobe no tiene centenares de trabajadores pero sí que es grande-. Tiene ese aire que otorga confianza, le agrada a la castaña. –Me llamo Mikoto Minagi-. Extiende su mano que es estrechada enseguida.

-Shizuru Viola-. Una particular sensación al con tacto de manos, como si ese fuese un encuentro premeditado, parte del extenso preludio. –Un gusto conocerle-.

-Igualmente. Seria agradable conversar con usted después. Me disculpo, debo ir a atender a mi paciente-. Otra sonrisa y sale rumbo a solo ella sabe dónde.

Shizuru, por propia parte, retoma camino al jardín norte, no sin antes dar rápido vistazo a su reloj. Pronto llega al destino, débil brisa da contra sus mejillas, huele a esas flores ahí plantadas entorno al borde de la fuente color negro. Opta por observar el flujo del agua; escasos minutos después, individuo se acerca por detrás, ella lo sabe y le confirma al ver otro reflejo en la fuente.

-Director-. Carente de ánimo para escuchar la voz siempre arrogante del peli blanco, gira el cuerpo, quedando frente a frente pero en prudente distancia.

Una hora después Mikoto sale de la habitación B-15, con una libreta llena de anotaciones que dan seguimiento a su paciente Nao Zhang.

Dentro, la chica de cabello intensamente rojo, traza característica sonrisa. Diciendo sin decir, que todos ahí son unos completos idiotas. A diferencia de Natsuki, ella sí que habla, y, emplea las palabras en constantes burlas combinadas con sarcásticos comentarios únicamente para disfrutar acabando con la paciencia de todo aquel que entra en el B-15. Con excepción de Minagi, con nada hace esta deje apacible y tranquila conducta; en cierto aspecto, esto le desquicia, sin embargo cree firmemente ya agotara paciencia de oji-dorada.

Aburrimiento, un aburrimiento incomparable le embarga entre esas cuatro paredes. –Joder, un poco de gasolina y un encendedor-. Recuerda suceso y el rostro refleja molestia, escupe al suelo. – Mi encendedor-. Tiene claro lo que quiere. Aunque parecen murmullos de una loca. –Mi encendedor-. Después de todo. –Mi encendedor-. Eso es justamente lo que le quitaron el día que le llevaron ahí.

Tiene 22 años, menos a Natsuki por dos, prácticamente cosa de nada.

 _Sobre escalones correspondientes a la entrada de solitaria escuela, niña observa el portón principal, dándole igual que mientras permanezca ahí dicha reja tendrá que estar abierta. En pequeña mano derecha,_ _un encendedor con el cual juega pues le agrada el calor emitido por este. Le esconde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta al escuchar pasos tras de sí, molesta por la brisa que le enfría palma contraria. Planea decir palabras_ _sarcásticas al culpable de interrumpir su actividad._

 _Más temprano que tarde, descubre dichos pasos pertenecen a otras dos infantes. Una de cabello naranja y una de melena azulada. Chasquea lengua sacando de nuevo su encendedor. Nada pueden decirle, les reconoce, la chica que molestan por ser pobre y la niña que se rumorea asesino a las mascotas de la escuela solo por desagradarle los animales._

 _Sonríe, porque tiene ganas de jugar y de que Kruger Natsuki juegue con ella._


	10. Capítulo 9

Demencial cordura

Capítulo 9

" _No es especial, es solo una mujer más" Volarse los sesos suena bastante tentador. "Que clame por piedad, a alguien sin compasión, a alguien como tú"._

El tictac avanza demasiado pronto y la noche cae sobre Garderobe. Cual brisa en campo abierto, el silencio sopla extendiéndose por los pasillos y juega con los nervios de más de uno. Aquellos relojes digitales puestos en las paredes remarcan los fantasmales números azules, comunicando junto al silencio, consecutivos serán los lamentos.

Shizuru apenas emprende regreso a su habitación, estuvo tan sumergida en la labor, que, sumado al hecho de no tener ventanas para anunciarle la puesta del sol, descoloco el horario cayendo en cuenta demasiado tarde del paso de las horas. Pese la intensa luz blanca que puede rozar en lo cegadora, acompañada del potente aroma a detergentes que limpia absurdamente cada cm de suelo, y, el pulcro color de las paredes; los pasillos son dignos de una pesadilla, una gran película de horror que transcurre lenta.

Dudosa, creyendo es solo imaginación suya, piensa ve parpadear las luces. Suspira resignándose, afirmando por dentro es poco probable; nadie en su sano juicio dejaría comenzasen a fundirse los focos de un sitio lleno de locos y carente de ventanas. Claro, por supuesto, eso no sucederá ni de broma.

Fugaz deseo hace acto de presencia, encendiendo brillo en carmines ojos. Juguetea con los dedos metidos en los bolsillos, dando vueltas a la plateada pluma ahí guardada. Sus talones están indecisos de dar o no la vuelta. Un instinto, aunque ella quiere denominarle como corazonada, le dice vaya a ver a Natsuki.

Pese en la muñeca lleva reloj, de reojo mira los números azules, dibujando media sonrisa al decidir seguir su corazonada. A final de cuentas, nada le impide tal hecho, nada representa impedimento, no existe una regla le prohíba verle en el horario nocturno. Aunque… Nagi dio a entender es mejor dejar las visitas para el turno diurno, ¿Por qué debe obedecer eso cuando le mienten en otras cosas? ¿Ocultan algo por la noche? O ¿realmente quieren cuidarle? Sonríe en dejes de ironía, ya ha aprendido Nagi solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

Antes lo creyó imaginación, ocurre de nuevo, un parpadeo de luces. –Ara-. Y vuelven a ser tan jodidamente cegadoras como siempre. –Tendré que decirle a mantenimiento-. Piensa tampoco es raro tomando en cuenta funcionan día y noche.

Como el área de Garderobe en que se encuentran las habitaciones de los trabajadores queda en el lado opuesto al de Natsuki, apresura el paso queriendo ahorrar tiempo. Topa con Tate, quien está haciendo su ronda de vigilancia, ningún de los dos se extraña al ver al otro. El jefe de seguridad bien sabe Shizuru suele extender las horas de trabajo como casi ninguno otro de los psiquiatras. Le saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y cada quien continua caminando. Quizá de haber sabido está va camino al K-17 si le hubiese dicho algo.

Tras 10 minutos llega al área deseada. Algunas noches atrás comprobó lo que compañeros decían, no obstante sigue siendo bastante siniestro. -¿Qué pensaran? ¿Qué verán estas pobres mentes?-. Es claro su tono lastimero. –Son perturbadores-. Con cada paso en esos determinados pasillos puede escuchar gritos, que aunque en medida son apagados por las paredes siguen siendo muy audibles en medio de la noche. Está acostumbrada por lo tanto no es eso lo que repentinamente le arrebata la intención de visitar a su paciente. Niega con la cabeza queriendo así despojarse de cosa inexacta. Es decir, ahí le tiene, la puerta del K-17, igual de cerrada que siempre. Por la pequeña ventana visualiza la figura que ha estado causando tempestad en la antes tranquila vida. Natsuki tiene la usual posición, solo que con la cabeza en medio de las piernas.

Shizuru no puede verlo, Natsuki desenfrenadamente mueve los labios, en mudos murmullos que parecen quemarle la lengua con ácido. Es la cortina de pelo azul la barrera tras cual esconde sangre en su comisura, un delgado hilillo, muy fino, resaltante debido al pálido tono de la piel. Y, es que el filo de colmillos Kruger decidieron rozar a la lengua que les acompaña. ¡Es necesario soportar! Que la paciencia invertida hasta el momento sea el vivo reflejo de la confianza puesta en que saldrá.

La puerta cede ante Viola, volviendo a cerrarse con dos cuerpos dentro. Por el momento, en la sala de vigilancia los monitores están solos; Tate realiza la común ronda y Takeda está en el despacho de Nagi intentando hacerle entender a este que Kruger debería ser ejecutada. El presidente solo observa la desesperación del joven guardia, con una pequeña sonrisa camuflada.

Sintiendo deja de estar sola, forma línea con labios, parando el acelerado ritmo que bien pudo parecer desesperada plegaria; más bien es sabido, que quienes no creen en el señor a nadie rezan. Aspira hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el familiar y agradable aroma de Shizuru. Acepta quiere verle, contemplarle, aspirar su aroma tanto como le dé la gana y escuchar la voz que le cuestiona sobre culpabilidad e inocencia. Sabe la psiquiatra le preguntara por ese hilo rojo que puede sentir le cuelga del mentón. Una duda más a la bolsa. Porque le desagrada satisfacer la curiosidad ajena, le desagrada tener que responder preguntas sobre sí misma.

Antes de enfocarse en ella, comprueba la cámara.

-Natsuki-. " _Asesinar, primero ella y luego el resto"_ Usual consejo que momentáneamente opta por tirar al desagüe, quien sabe, quizá un día le sea útil dicha idea. Pizca de gracia, sí, se dice a si misma que aquello le causa gracia del modo que solo ella entiende. Un enfermizo sentido del humor, ¿es eso?

Muchas veces le acusaron de carecer de sentido humorístico, le dijeron era anormal por ser una niña sin aparente risa. Cuando la dura realidad fue, que simplemente jamás reiría por las mismas razones que el resto de los infantes. Pocas cosas causarían dicho sonido, y, era mejor para uno mismo no saber qué hacía reír a Natsuki Kruger.

-Shizuru-. Carece de reloj pero sabe no acostumbra visitarle en esos periodos. Una especie de reloj interno que le dicta el paso del tictac. La propia Shizuru a diario cae en la duda de como Natsuki sabe el tiempo que lleva ahí dentro.

Para sorpresa de la menor, casi nada, más bien algo de desconcierto por inusual resultado. Shizuru se percata de la sangre, le tiene ahí justo frente a sus ojos con el líquido aun fresco deslizando demasiado despacio. No dice nada. Se reserva preguntas. Tampoco pide una explicación, un motivo, una razón.

Conoce es peligroso acercarse sin el pleno consentimiento de Natsuki. Cree despojada de duda que a estas alturas puede acortar distancias totalmente a salvo. Dado que Kruger habla es obvio tienen privacidad. Prevaleciendo el contacto visual dobla piernas aproximándose en altura. Siendo sincera Natsuki aún espera le pregunten, aunque al primer segundo supo dicha cosa quedo olvidada.

Mete mano al bolsillo de bata, palpando suave tela que saca exponiéndosela a la otra. Pañuelo color escarlata, poseedor de letra S bordada en blanco.

Dicho pañuelo entra en contacto con la piel de Kruger. Elegante y compasiva Shizuru limpia tanto barbilla como labios de su paciente. Despega la tela con impecable resultado. –Así está mejor-. Se alivia al comprobar que no parece haber ninguna herida grave. Siente preocupación, mucho más de la que existe entre psiquiatra-paciente; es tan raro, quiere proteger a quien acusan de verdugo, porque cuando ve a Natsuki asegura contemplar a una persona que en efecto es intimidante pero es difícil creer sea el monstruo que dicen todos.

Claro, sabe la realidad es dura, e igual podría estar equivocada.

Escudriñando las esmeraldas le interrogan, esas duras pupilas amenazan con tocar sin ton ni son de no recibir la respuesta requerida. Aire es liberado, siendo hibrido de suspiro y gruñido. Que se derrumben las paredes y aplasten cada cosa; que a pedazos caiga el suelo llevándoles al infierno. En el fondo Natsuki no desea intimidarle, queda claro ya que continua en la misma posición cuando bien puede pararse y convertirse en latente amenaza.

Largos mechones enmarcan su rostro, el cual nadie sabe suprime fruncir el ceño. Peligra el teatro creado y por lo tanto tiembla el más grande acto; su protagonista ve como un extra cada día camina al co-protagonismo. Pasa lengua por sus dientes, delineando el filo que le corto hace poco; suave sabor penetra, adentrándose para que el subconsciente recuerde la bestia apresada. Al final, es inútil querer aparentar, es cierto e innegable, pero muy natural para Kruger.

Sabe que lo dicho por insistentes demonios, tiene parte de razón, en cuanto a probabilidades gran parte es inclinada a desfavor; Shizuru, la mujer que camina al co-protagonismo hace tambalear todo el escenario.

Abre la boca, dejando salir su aliento detestablemente blanco. La culpa materializada de un pecado que nadie sabe a quién se adjudica. Poco, cuestión de diminuta pizca importa la consecuencia en ese instante. Una invitación para dirigirse derecho al borde es entregada a la razón. La sangre aparenta bombear más veloz en las venas de Viola. La roja tela regresa al bolsillo, guardando la sanguinaria fragancia.

-Eres un completo enigma-. Emplea bajo tono, solo lo suficiente para ambas escuchar en esa escasa brecha. Intenso frio trata de hacerle castañear en vano, su mandíbula igual que el resto del cuerpo hace gala de control y equilibrio. Natsuki bajo la camisa imagina mueve los dedos, porque así como por acto de magia vuelven las jodidas palabras deseosas de ser tentación. Resiste impulso de negar con la cabeza en afán de evitar preguntas. –No me queda claro lo que a ti respecta-. Al demonio, después de todo es difícil otro tome conciencia de lo que ocurre entre las dos mujeres.

" _Está a centímetros de ti, matarle es tan fácil, ¿acaso no te tienta?"_ Una serie de gritos en segundo plano comienzan a brotar de las paredes ocasionando esmeraldas tomen frialdad y dureza.

-Shizuru-. Ella no pidió a la castaña participar ¿cierto? Carece de culpa ante lo que se avecina. Tampoco se puede decir este jugando, Natsuki Kruger detesta jugar con quienes desconocen las reglas, porque cuando es así gana al poco tiempo. Necesita a alguien capaz de colocar cartas en la mesa de modo seguro, alguien que le vea a los ojos cuando dancen al son de la locura. Entonces, lo entiende, ha encontrado lo que supuestamente le encontró a ella. De nuevo el retorcido sentido del humor hace cosquilleen sus comisuras.

Una historia, en la cual si dichos personajes se juntan nada bueno puede narrarse. Aun así, el primer beso ocurrió de modo improvisado.

-Casi no hablas y encierras todo un mundo en tu cabeza-. Es como si al hablar acariciase las palabras a inconsciencia, gracias a que los instintos le orillan a querer adormecer el latente peligro. –Un mundo retorcido según he oído-. Dedica sonrisa a Natsuki, quien, no sabe cómo interpretar el gesto. Aquella curva le hace querer alzar una ceja.

-Entonces psiquiatra Viola-. Contrario a acariciar las palabras, ella les imprime en tono escalofriante. _"Podrías tirarle al suelo, es obvio eres más fuerte; embestirle y aplastar su cabeza a pisotones"_ –Espero no le aterre mi mundo-. Y ahora también sonríe, cómplice a la psiquiatra, cómplice a su propia demencia. Bajo la camisa deja de forcejear dado esto es mucho más interesante.

-¿Me dejaras entrar en el?-. El delgado hilo rojo sale por la comisura. Viola de nuevo limpia con su pañuelo.

-Shizuru-. _"El filo de tus colmillos tiene su motivo, pudiste arrancarle los dedos de una mordida"_ –Para tu desgracia ya estas dentro-. Crece la sonrisa contradiciendo la supuesta desgracia.

Cada vez más cerca entre sí. Ambas negadas a borrar la sonrisa, con la diferencia de que la perteneciente a Natsuki es más sencilla y disimulada. El aliento de Shizuru colisiona contra la otra; quien aprovecha la oportunidad para confirmar hasta el último rasgo facial de Viola. Viendo la mirada verde cualquiera entiende sucede algo que le está dando brillo. Pero es un brillo espeluznante, el cual sería mejor fuese apagado ahora que aún puede extinguirse. El brillo que rumorean malas leguas vieron sus víctimas en con junto con agónica sinfonía. Definitivamente, es preferible ver reflejada indiferencia. Como si supiese, o es preciso decir que en efecto lo sabe, nadie debe enterarse puede expresar aquello. Perfecto control emocional, su lenguaje corporal es manejado como gusta.

" _No hay salida de mi mundo"_ Omite verbalizarle al creer es obvio. _"Estoy en el fondo sin ahogarme"_ Delicadas manos toman frías mejillas. _"Nada garantiza puedas hacer lo mismo"_ Ambas saben la contraria ni a punta de pistola cederá, cada quien por propios motivos de los cuales ninguno será dicho. _"Definitivamente"_ El blanquecino aliento al unisonó. _"Sabrás como danzar conmigo"._

-Shizuru-. Fantasma de susurro.

Camines ojos penetran, interrogando, dudosos de cuál es la duda.

Instinto empuja a la razón, acercándole peligrosamente al borde.

Es culpa de la curiosidad, si, esa sed de indagación sumada al misterioso comportamiento de la otra, dos cosas que hacen mala combinación.

Cosquillean comisuras ante retorcido humor, pero ninguna risa escapa. Menos mal, rompería la relativa tranquilidad del momento, le volvería turbio, perturbador.

La psiquiatra acaricia mejillas, entibiando un poco ese gélido tacto. Porque la cámara bien podría encenderse, y, esta vez la residente del K-17 le ignoraría desvergonzadamente. Bajo la camisa de fuerza existe quietud, ni el dedo meñique realiza esfuerzo. Como bien amerita costumbre, gritos resuenan de fondo.

Shizuru Viola, piensa que si ya se saltó más de una regla con y por Natsuki Kruger, bien puede pasar del resto. Esos ojos le prometen amenaza, le dejan pasmada; esa voz le endulza el oído con ácidas palabras; esos labios, mediante descarada quietud le tientan.

Viola besa a Kruger.

La primera se desconoce a sí misma.

La segunda dibuja indescifrable sonrisa.

Y ocurre cosa que más de un empleado teme.

Las luces se apagan en Garderobe.

-¿Pero qué?-. Takeda queda estupefacto debido al apagón. En cambio, aunque también piensa es confuso y desconcertante, Nagi no parece en absoluto preocupado. Sobre el escritorio, ahí en medio de las penumbras, mantiene cruzados los dedos. –Director, ¿qué…

-Desconozco el motivo joven Takeda-. Apenas y el nombrado logra visualizar la silueta del director. –Esto carece de antecedentes-. Giran las rudas de la cómoda silla negra importada. Tampoco necesita ver el rostro de Takeda para tener clara imagen del miedo que componen las facciones de este. –Garderobe no ha experimentado apagones antes-. Rodea el escritorio, sabe al revés y al derecho como es su oficina. –Sin embargo, al ser una edificación totalmente dependiente de la luz artificial, se previó que una situación así sería bastante desventajosa-. Aparenta que nada de eso le preocupa cuando en realidad gota de sudor frio baja lentamente por su espalda; a cierto grado esa seguridad superficial saca de sus casillas al guardia. ¿Cómo es capaz de restarle importancia a esto? A claro… así como quita importancia a Kruger. Entre la oscuridad aprieta los puños. –Como cualquier institución privada-. Esa maldita calma, solo por ser alguien inferior resiste el impulso de soltar un puñetazo que casi seguramente fallaría y causaría su despido.-Garderobe tiene generador eléctrico de emergencia-. Takeda suspira de alivio, pobre ingenuo.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso director-. Relaja los puños pese sigue molesto.

-Pero alguien debe encenderlo-. Por el bien del joven, es buena la imposibilidad de ver la sonrisa de Nagi Artai. –Y serás tú Takeda-. El alma se le cae, quedando cual papel húmedo.

Ante la falta de luz ni una ni otra muestra signos de extrañeza; en parte porque ese beso les roba vilmente hasta la última pizca de concentración. Kruger corresponde desconociendo acto pudoroso e incluso muerde el labio inferior, por supuesto evitando rozarle con el filo de piezas dentales. Acción y reacción. Responden al actuar de la otra creando una extraña sucesión. Pocas cosas pueden ser más bizarras. Los labios de la declarada demente poseen un raro sabor además de áspero tacto por la falta de líquido; aun así le agrada el contacto a la psiquiatra.

La castaña vuelve en si rompiendo la barrera nacida de tentación. Respira recuperando el aliento; en cambio oji verde aspira el aroma ajeno.

Quieren verse los rostros en busca de la expresión contraria. Vaya, si ya has cometido el delito, es natural desear contemplar la consecuencia. Al menos eso piensan ambas. Dicha oscuridad, plenamente total, conduce a un sencillo comentario.

-Así que no fue imaginación mía-. Asume fácilmente el hecho, despreocupada pues se supone ella ya está en compañía del mayor peligro personificado. Respiración indica que dicha acompañante sigue delante de ella lo suficiente cerca para inclinar el rostro y tocar frente contra frente.

La cámara es inútil en todo sentido.

Trastabillantes rodillas junto a la solitaria luz de una lámpara avanzan por el pasillo, maldiciendo a quien le mando a cruzar Garderobe.

Gritos, gritos que aumentan el volumen al son del delirio. Retumban con mayor fuerza entre las paredes causando eco. Los ya faltos de cordura parecen desquiciarse más ante la oscuridad.

" _Deberías volver a tu cuarto"_ Siente como las exhalaciones le rozan. _"Las ratas son carroñeras"_ Bajo negro manto, fuerza mandíbula chocando los dientes sin compasión a sí misma, el delgado hilo rojo vuelve a trazarse. Bien gravado el día en que recibió injustificada golpiza, dicha humillación pulsa dentro suyo acrecentando sentimiento de desprecio y avivando la llama del deseo vengativo. Nadie presume del derecho de molestar a Kruger y salir ileso. Nadie.

-Es peligroso vuelva ahora a mi habitación-. Recorrer la distancia de extremo a extremo entre penumbras es trama digna de película, por el escenario puesto, de tener lámpara talvez lo intentaría. Irónico, piensa eso es peor que permanecer en la habitación de muda demente que dicen ya cometió asesinato.

" _Es perfecto, ni siquiera te vera venir"_ Rueda los ojos cansada ya del mimo recurrente tema. ¿Por qué los demonios se niegan a entenderlo? ¡Que lo acepten! Que acepten por ahora quiere viva a Shizuru.

-¿Y yo soy segura?-. Curioso, el mismo tono indiferente, carente de vida, y Viola puede detectar el sarcasmo puesto en pregunta. Quizá en otra situación pudiese causarle gracia.

-Acabo de besarte y sigo con vida, tú dime.-. ¿Imprudencia o confianza? De ser la segunda ¿confianza en sí misma o confianza en Natsuki?

" _A qué quieres estrangularle por hablarte así"_ Cuando algo quiere joder con tanta intensidad saca pretextos incluso del aire. Kruger es dueña de una escalofriante paciencia de la cual ha hecho gala esplendorosamente. _"Otros han dicho cosas mucho peores"_ Contrarresta con indiferencia.

Al irse la electricidad el sistema de enfriamiento también ceso tarea. Disminuyendo pizca el intenso frío, este golpea entre las paredes ansioso de calar en los humanos huesos. Peli azul, inclina el rostro dando la sensación de ver sin dificultades a través del negro espacio, entrecierra los ojos, delineando el mentón de Shizuru. –Juegas con hielo-.

Que alguien, quien sea, le cerrase la boca, para dejar de provocar lo adormecido, lo prohibido. -¿Qué no es con fuego?-. Cierto, la frase menciona al elemento rojizo.

-El hielo también quema-. Especie de eco evocado. Pues cualquier sonido resuena. –Puede causar igual o mayor daño que el fuego-. Oración muy larga viniendo de Kruger.

Trae ese pequeño intercambio, le toca al silencio establecerse.

Sin durar mucho.

* * *

Pues que decir, una disculpa por la tardanza, estoy en la típica situación de que la escuela consume casi todo mi tiempo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Pues, lose, tuve una muy larga ausencia. Fue un semestre pesado en la escuela y los profesores como que tienden a esclavizarme. Pero las vacaciones me han dado por fin la posibilidad de actualizar. Disculpen la demora.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Prolongados, incoherentes, espeluznantes, así son los gritos que vociferan desgarrándose la garganta. Las paredes tienen la tarea de amortiguar tales sonidos, en su mayoría lo logran pero al mismo tiempo crean efecto aún más horroroso que los propios gritos. El negro penetrante de la oscuridad les altera de modo que quizá ni ellos entienden, un misterio que es mejor conservar así mismo. Aunque, existen pacientes distintos, diferentes al común maníaco, estos aguardan silenciosos entre las penumbras.

Sin embargo esos casos son escasos y muy aislados. Uno de estos prevalece dentro de la habitación B-15.

-Demasiado oscuro-. Habla bajo. No. Suelta palabras entre dientes, deformándoles para invisibles oyentes. Ha estado negada a quitar la mirada de la puerta desde antes del apagón. Le vigila con interés desconcertante. –Frío-. Son ideas suyas, insiste en sentir frío cuando la temperatura resulta agradable para el resto.

Como su habitación es una de las más aisladas después de la perteneciente a Kruger, los gritos no llegan. La residente tendría que pegar oído a puerta y colocar toda su concentración para escucharles; aislamiento sumado a indiferencia da como producto desconocer lo que ocurre.

Da igual, para ella es lo mismo; que se maten si así lo desean, sólo quiere ver elevarse las llamas.

¿Egoísmo? Probablemente. O quizá no, ya que su intención puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

-Mi encendedor-. Revive con exactitud de detalles como se lo quitaron. Es innegable que guarda profundo rencor hacia los susodichos. Siente oleada de rabia tan solo con pensar en sus rostros ¿Por qué tenían que quitárselo? ¿Por ocasionar unos cuantos incendios? Cosa de nada….Piensa recuperarle algún día. Por lo general contemplar las llamas solía calmar sus ansías, le brindaba una sensación de calma cada vez que obedecía el repentino instinto destructivo. Pero ahora hay algo distinto, algo que dejo bien claro el cambio experimentado por su mente. Ahora no quiere calmar las ansías que le carcomían antes. Ahora quiere llenar de humo el aire y oler el aroma de la carne quemada, precisamente la de quienes le encerraron en Garderobe.

Fácil, quiere venganza.

Comprensible.

Sencillo.

-Verde-. Rápido, una imagen se traza en su mente, dibujando rostro que se enfoca en el área superior. –Verde homicida-. De tal dibujo resaltan con exageración los orbes. Tiembla la línea divisoria entre su mente y el verdadero entorno. El pensamiento es tan fuerte que en medio de la oscuridad aparece fantasma de verdes ojos, ojos frívolos que le observan fijos, haciéndole formar mueca similar a torcida sonrisa.

Lo creado por su imaginación desaparece, igual de fugaz que el acto de presencia. –Mi encendedor-. Se sume en esa maldita oscuridad provocadora de frío. Si, las sombras son frías, demasiado. No le gustan, nada de nada.

Bajo, dando continuidad a los susurros dichos entre dientes, sigue con esas dos palabras. Las dice tanto que incluso ya tienen sabor propio para su lengua, un extraño sabor sin nombre. Pero de la nada, otra palabra viene a su cabeza. –Miko…-. Abre los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo que le causa gracia. –Mikoto-. También la residente del B-15 es en gran parte un enigma.

Además, tampoco su sentido del humor es nada favorable.

Lo que puede causarle gracia a ella… puede hacer llorar a otros.

Retorcida sonrisa gatuna.

El joven Takeda, tambaleante abre camino a través de los oscuros pasillos. Le aterra la idea de toparse con un maníaco sediento de sangre. Aplica fuerza innecesaria al mango de la linterna, sus músculos permanentemente tensos y sus dedos recubiertos de sudor que comienza gotear sobre el objeto. Colgando del cinturón le pesa de más la pistola; tampoco quiere tener que jalar de un gatillo, carece de valor para ello. Se cree incapaz de mancharse las manos, pero, bien que pide la ejecución de Kruger siempre que puede. –Joder, ¿Por qué acepte este trabajo?-. Habla para sí mismo en un intento de sofocar los gritos. Por inercia checa las paredes en busca de los números azules. –Joder-. Fugaz piensa en presentar su renuncia esa misma noche. Muerde su lengua, tragándose el orgullo en cachitos. Ese sueldo difícilmente lo ganara en otro empleo.

A la ancha espalda le recorre nerviosa sudoración. –El dinero Takeda, el dinero-. Bofetadas mentales. –Todo está bien-. Aspira. –Kruger está encerrada-. Es su mayor miedo, cierto, otros le provocan mal trago pero solo la oji-verde despierta el peor sentimiento.

-Está loca-. Importante reafirmárselo. Aunque es él quien habla sólo entre las penumbras. –Es una jodida demente-. A la cual nunca ha visto violentar por el poco tiempo que lleva en Garderobe. –Basta con ver lo que se hizo a si misma-. Negación en su máxima expresión. Como dijo Shizuru, era obvio tales heridas en dichas condiciones, eran imposibles. Sin embargo para Takeda suena razonable mientras la única culpable sea Natsuki.

Anhela las luces vuelvan como por arte de magia. Jamás los pasillos parecieron tan largos. –Maldito Nagi-. Claro, no diría eso de estar en presencia del nombrado. –Si Tate me acompañase-. Cree que el rubio andaría despojado de incomodidades, la imagen formada de su compañero apunta a la de un individuo difícilmente perturbable.

Dentro del K-17

Bajo ritmo superficialmente tranquilo Natsuki respira, la cercanía causa sus exhalaciones colisionen contra la otra, es raro, su aliento tiene un aroma muy difícil de describir, lo único seguro es que no es nada desagradable. Shizuru, muda, autoriza el hecho; despreocupada, ignorante de que los demonios de Kruger ansiosos solicitan su muerte, una lenta y dolorosa.

Miserables milímetros les separan, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más apegada al peligro. ¿Cuál peligro? El que siente y le revuelve las entrañan; ¿miedo? No lo tiene, pero es innegable ahí existe algo que representa amenaza.

Las cosas han dado drástico cambio, desde el primer día hasta el actual. Kruger lo piensa y acepta: de contar con la movilidad en sus extremidades, emplearía los brazos para acorralar a la psiquiatra contra el muro. Aunque de ser sincera, lo habría de hacer sin tener clara la prioridad; los pensamientos contraproducentes entre sí, los demonios ansiosos de sangre, este par le lleva a debatir entre dos opciones: degustar el sabor puesto en esos labios, un sabor que le parece delicioso; o, de esos mismos labios escucha pronunciar su nombre en una súplica.

Que le suplicasen por piedad, para, sonreír ante tan absurda petición.

Dos opciones completamente distintas, unidas sólo por los labios de Viola.

" _Esto está mal, se le vea por donde se le vea"_ Desde el abismo por el cual va cayendo, la voz correspondiente a su consciencia le recuerda la realidad. Son esas palabras contra la presencia que tiene junto a sí. _"Es tu paciente"_ Pero esa barrera ya está rota, ¿La rompió ella? ¿Natsuki? ¿Ambas? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué consciencia? ¿¡Por qué ahora!? _"Está a tu cuidado. Es tu responsabilidad"_ Puede ver los rostros de sus padres cargados con decepción y vergüenza, les imagina dedicándole cruel mirada desaprobatoria que ninguna hija debería ver nunca. Pero ya le ha presenciado numerosas ocasiones, sencillamente, es imposible olvidarlo. Pero el amargo pasado es solo eso: pasado. El presente es lo importante. Ya es una mujer hecha y derecha.

Haga lo que haga, ellos presentan argumentos es contra. Es un fiasco. Prácticamente todos los recuerdos que posee de ellos son eso, un fiasco. Sin embargo quien en este instante le acompaña es de lo más opuesto a sus padres, a cualquiera. Y, aunque la oscuridad lo oculta, sabe que Natsuki no le quita la mirada de encima.

La opinión paternal carece de valor a estas alturas.

Y por ello acepta lo que tiene en frente. Delante de si esta quien personifica a la tentación. En todos los sentidos Natsuki Kruger es la responsable de invitarle a pecar.

Guiada por la respiración, es capaz de acertar el lugar justo. Mueve sus labios al compás de corrompida melodía. Natsuki corresponde, dejando Viola realice su voluntad, la cual va de la mano con la suya, al menos momentáneamente. Urgencia por liberar extremidades. Es común y entendible.

En el fondo esas malas lenguas tienen un poco de razón, por minúscula que sea esa partícula de verdad. Pero también es cierto que esto aplica en cada individuo, a distintos grados, pero sucede con todos. No solo con Kruger.

Tiene un lado salvaje, un lado bestial, feroz y abrumador.

Doce años en confinamiento, equivalentes a pura abstinencia. Aunque Kruger desde niña hubo presentado nulo interés por el intimo contacto físico, y, fue exactamente lo mismo esos 144 meses. Porque sus intereses estas muy lejos, hay sensaciones que le parecen por mucho más placenteras. Y son placeres que en nada competen a los habituales carnales.

Pero Shizuru, ella es la responsable. Mierda, no sabe lo que está haciendo, ¡No lo sabe!

Se separan, sumidas en ese mudo estado.

El frío sigue disipándose. Retornando lento a una temperatura normal.

Cual balde de agua helada, sobre si cae un hecho, provocando abra los ojos. –Las puertas-. Captura la verdadera importancia que nadaba en ese lago de detalles. –Podrán…

Y Kruger lo siente, que ambas, en ese mismo instante, deben salir del K-17.

-Debemos salir de aquí Shizuru-. El tono contiene tal magnitud de seriedad que es indudable deben hacerlo. Viola no cuestiona, solo va poniéndose de pie junto a la oji-verde.

Puede presentirlo, se lo gritan las células de su cuerpo, lo vociferan sus sentidos, alguien va por ella. No sabe quién, porque, como; pero si el cuándo. No es nada alentador.

A través de las penumbras gira rostro hacia todos lados, en cada pared y cada una de las cuatro esquinas es lo mismo, penetrante oscuridad que da la sensación de estarse comiendo la habitación. –Viene-. Los músculos de las piernas le sostienen adecuadamente, pero aun siente estas extremidades adormecidas y desconoce si podrá correr.

Shizuru posa mano sobre la perilla, a poco de comprobar lo que sabe desde antes. -¿Quién viene?-. El metal entre dedos se torna jodidamente frío.

-No lose-. Y es que, la lista de quienes odian a Natsuki es considerable, por lo tanto responder a ciencia cierta puede ser casi imposible.

Viola gira la perilla, el inconfundible sonido resuena en los oídos de ambas. _"No deberías sacarle de aquí, te reprenderán"_ Jala de la puerta. _"Natsuki lo sabría, que puede salir, así que da lo mismo"_ Contrataca. " _Sabe demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera"_ Al otro lado de la entrada luce exactamente igual. La mala espina pincha a su persona; ha tenido la precaución de leer algunos expedientes y eso ocasiona malas pasadas al imaginar diversos y desafortunados escenarios.

Salen del K-17

Castaña ha recorrido tantas veces el sitio que ya le conoce de memoria. Sabe de un lugar del cual puede tomar una linterna. Por dentro pide en efecto encontrar el objeto.

Todos los trabajadores han colocado los seguros a las puertas metálicas de sus habitaciones, resguardándose, algunos rezando por que vuelva la electricidad o llegue el amanecer sin grandes tragedias como acompañantes.

Comienzan a dar pasos a través del primer pasillo, el cual está relativamente silencioso, al ir caminando sus pies les guían a la sinfonía de gritos que en lugar de cansarse toman más fuerza; afortunadamente Shizuru recuerda que aún falta un buen tramo para las primeras habitaciones. La otra también les escuche a lo lejos, ninguna seña de preocupación ni mucho de perturbación sale a flote.

Anestesia, sería bastante útil para brindar un descanso general; pero bueno, por el momento no hay quien le aplique a los habitantes de Garderobe.

Los casi insonoros pasos que van tras los suyos le indican Natsuki en efecto le acompaña. Sumida en su característico silencio, respirando en dudosas promesas de violencia, con esa mirada que pese no ve nada puede perforarle la espalda a su contraparte. Bajo esas características desalentadoras, pero le sigue; su paciente camina sobre sus pasos.

Peli-azul está decidida a seguirle de cerca. Ella misma es uno y por ello puede sentirlo en el aire, que el desastre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Parte de su atención se concentra en oji-rubi, la otra mitad en el entorno. Escucha atenta los respiros de Shizuru, también los pies contra el suelo e incluso el rozar de las telas que conforman su vestimenta; ya que no puede ver, escuchara hasta el último de los sonidos. Mantiene los ojos clavados donde sabe esta la espalda de la otra, justo como si pudiese visualizar el corazón de esta, latiendo y bombeando la sangre junto a cierta adrenalina.

Cada vez que Viola gira en un pasillo o esquina, este queda registrado en la mente de Kruger.

Muchas cosas de ahí le desagradan, sin embargo algo resalta. Ansía romper la estúpida tela encargada de custodiarle, además de limitar el movimiento, siente pica sobre su piel, cual los hilos pincharan sus poros.

Similar al inicio de gruñido, sonido empuja por su garganta. _"No, ahora no"_ Suficiente con los gritos para jugar con los nervios de Shizuru. Forcejea bajo la camisa de fuerza, en silencio, suprimiendo sus cuerdas vocales.

Viola suelta suspiro de alivio cuando por fin llegan al sitio requerido. Dicho cuarto cuenta con cerradura electrónica que bien podría abrirse con su identificación, pero dadas las circunstancias basta con girar la perilla. Así lo hace la psiquiatra, abriendo la puerta con un lento empujón. Cuidadosa entra, procurando dar pasos cortos para evitar chocar. Natsuki hace lo mimo. –La puerta-. El habitual tono neutral hace a Shizuru voltear pese no se ve nada. –Ciérrala-. Difícil saber si lo dice a modo de orden o a manera de sugerencia. –Ciérrala-. Repite. Ella misma la cerraría si pudiera.

Así castaña retorna unos cuantos pasos con el fin de cumplir la petición, y, en el proceso choca contra hombro ajeno. –Lo siento-. Menciona con un poco de pena. La única respuesta es la respiración de Kruger, la cual opta por tomar como un: No importa. Esto en parte debido a que oji-verde apenas y sintió lo que para oji-rubí fue golpe. Percepciones muy diferentes de los sucesos. Se escucha un clic cuando la puerta se cierra. Da lo mismo para Shizuru, pero si es algo tan sencillo es mejor no llevarle la contra a su acompañante.

Ahí comienza la tarea de buscar a ciegas. Requiere de mucho cuidado, debido a que ahí mismo guardan más de un potente detergente, estos están cerrados, sin embargo jamás sobran las precauciones en casos así. Pasa las manos entre las repisas, pero todo lo que palpa no tiene forma de una linterna. Aspira, debe conservar la paciencia por más difícil que sea; ya llego hasta ahí y eso era más complicado.

A momentos siente demasiado cerca las exhalaciones de Natsuki, simulando a un depredador rondándole. Aun así no cree que el peligro revolviéndole las entrañas sea su paciente. Es muy extraño. Quiere voltearse solo para besarle. Agita cabeza, la linterna, debe encontrarle. En el fondo de su conciencia la vocecita lucha por hacerse escuchar mientas que le amordaza.

Total, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Y hasta el momento, Shizuru no se arrepiente de nada.

Por otro lado, la oscuridad no parece molestarle mucho a Natsuki, en realidad, parece cómoda. Parece que disfruta con la idea de que los demás se sientan en desventaja. Sabe le tienen miedo, y ella hace mucho que no experimenta el miedo, de hecho no recuerda haberlo sentido. Por eso puede moverse tranquila en medio de ese terrorífico escenario.

Cada cierto segundo voltea en diversas direcciones e intenta mover los dedos. Ya por costumbre, continúa con su neutral expresión. _"Asesínale"_ Solo parpadea. Joder, ya tenía buen rato sin ser molestada por el insistente pensamiento. " _De todos modos te culparan de algo"_ Vuelve a parpadear, inmutable. _"Has sea verídico"_ Jodidamente irritante en ocasiones. Pasa saliva, con esa misma conducta neutral.

" _No le matare. No quiero hacerlo. No hoy."_ Tampoco dice que sea improbable cambiar de idea. Por el momento se mantendrá pacífica.

Porque en efecto quiere el cálido tacto de la sangre.

Pero no la de Shizuru.

-¡Aquí!-. Finalmente encuentra la deseada linterna, este bien puede calificar como un glorioso instante. Esa ceguera temporal le aqueja, es tan desagradable como caminar descalza sobre cucarachas. Y esto está lejos de miedo, lo que siente entre las penumbras es precisamente mero desagrado.

Kruger mira en dirección de la voz, no entiende la dicha expresada en aquella palabra. Le detecta y es capaz de reconocer la alegría de su logro, pero no le comprende. -¿Natsuki?-. Quiere saber dónde está, para evitar apuntar la luz hacia dicho sitio; ya llevan buen rato sumergidas en sombras y recuperar la visión repentinamente puede ser doloroso.

Cinco pasos, una inclinación, una palabra. –Aquí-. Su aliento choca contra el oído de Shizuru. ¿En qué momento se colocó detrás de mí? Eso se auto cuestiona, desconcertada. Minutos atrás dejo de ser seguida. ¿Cómo le encontró con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo supo el lugar justo donde está su oído?

Ligero escalofrío inicia en su cuello y toca cada una de sus vértebras, avanzando lento por la columna vertebral al tiempo que gana intensidad cuando finaliza en la parte inferior. Queda sin palabras. La sensación se debió a que Natsuki soplo en su cuello.

" _No te libraras de mí, psiquiatra Viola"_ Se aleja un paso, devolviéndole el espacio personal a Shizuru. _"Entraste a mi mundo porque así lo quisiste"_ Ese soplido tiene amplio significado, grande y enigmático. _"Y ahora"_ Un misterio que ahora la castaña debe resolver. _"No podrás salir, porque así lo quiero yo"_

Recuperada de la inesperada e intensa sensación, enciende la linterna y la luz de esta apunta directamente hacia la entrada. La oscuridad es penetrante y por lo tanto solo se ilumina una pequeña área, sin embargo es suficiente. _"Debo quitarle la camisa de fuerza"_ Ya con iluminación es posible, a ciegas era jodidamente complicado. Desde el inicio para eso anhelo la linterna, para soltar a lo que todos llaman la mayor amenaza de Garderobe.


	12. Capítulo 11

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Guiada por impulsos de adrenalina entremezclada con curiosidad, firmemente sus dedos terminan de abrir todos los seguros. Ahora aunque quisiese volver a colocarlos, sabe esta fuera de sus manos hacerlo. En el otro cuerpo, la tela de la camisa de fuerza resbala primero por sus hombros, lentamente, pues sus músculos siguen completamente entumecidos y eso en sí mismo es una limitación bastante molesta; después baja por los brazos y al último las peligrosas manos gozan de estar libres.

Shizuru observa en silencio, admirando la bizarra imagen que hasta cierto punto le impacta como pocas cosas logran hacerlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿de qué se asombra? Si todo esto es absolutamente su culpa; por eso el momentáneo impacto se desvanece sin dejar huella. Sus dedos toman con firmeza la linterna, continúa alumbrando a su acompañante, como es obvio la luz provoca una sombra sea proyectada en el escaso suelo visible, pero esta se distorsiona, creando vaga ilusión de otra criatura ocupando el lugar de Natsuki.

Por fin la odiosa prenda cae al suelo.

Viola parpadea, depositando fe en que la sombra es solo vil jugarreta fungida por su mente, un intento desesperado de su consciencia o quizá de la razón para meterle en sus profesionales cabales. Porque ahí solo están ambas, lo repite un par de veces convenciéndose de que aquella imagen fue solo su imaginación mesclada con el cansancio acumulado.

Esa mirada esmeralda es difícil de descifrar; refleja neutralidad tan natural que incluso roza en lo absurdo, pero aun así la psiquiatra está segura en cualquier momento dichos orbes rebelaran la verdad y derrocharan emociones, por desgracia también sabe cualquier emoción albergada por su paciente se encuentra lejos de las habituales. Es aterrador no saber si la locura será la primera en aparecer.

Aterrador y excitante.

Es incomodo que en el fondo desea ver todo el esplendor de la demencia.

Y quiere verlo protagonizado por Natsuki.

Oji-verde mueve sus brazos, satisfecha al poder tener control sobre su cuerpo así no haga nada este día; el entumecimiento lentamente va perdiendo poder sobre ella y deja fuerte sensación de hormigueo como la prueba de su constante estancia, tal cual hormigas caminándole desde los talones hasta el cuello. Pero le ignora, desinteresada en sensaciones minúsculas como esa.

Castaña contiene el aliento, pues ahora comienza a percibir detalles no del todo gratos. Nota es cierto Natsuki respira en ritmo semejante al de una bestia dormida. "Tonterías" Dice una vez y repite mil más. Quizá no sea exactamente sana confianza la presente en esa relación tan extraña, o bueno, simple y sencillo, no existe confianza, es otra cosa parecida que se aleja y retuerce, ausente de escrúpulos o vergüenzas; sin embargo eso carente de nombre habita entre ellas. Cierra los ojos un segundo cuando escucha crujidos; es Kruger haciendo truenen los huesos de su espalda, cuello y por último nudillos.

Ahí está de nuevo, Natsuki Kruger vestida con un sencillo pantalón y delgada playera de tirantes; parada de perfil es posible ver parte de su espalda, y aun con escasa luz Shizuru ve por segunda vez aquellas cicatrices. Es obvio dichas heridas fueron muy dolorosas en su momento, ahora es obvio le son indiferentes a la propietaria, como si no estuviesen ahí surcándole la piel. Oji-rubi deja la creciente duda se ahogue en su garganta; estas circunstancias son las peores para preguntar sobre el tema.

Así, sumidas en el compartido silencio salen del cuarto. Irónicamente los pasillos adquieren mayor parecido a cuentos de terror bajo la influencia de la pequeña y blanca luz que poseen. Da el sentimiento de que en el momento menos oportuno se apagara. Además… ¿es idea suya o el ambiente parece enfriarse? Como si invernal viento soplase tocándole las manos y mejillas. No, imposible, es un lugar cerrado y los aires acondicionados no funcionan. La falta de descanso, si, definitivamente esa es la causa de tales divagues.

-Hay alguien aquí-. Murmura Kruger. La única razón por la cual Viola escucha es que van demasiado pegadas al caminar, lo suficiente para que peli-azul sienta los ligeros movimientos de la blanca bata.

Shizuru momentáneamente considera se refiere a los demás residentes en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo, eso es tan banal que entiende debe hablar de otra cosa. Porque a estas alturas sabe Natsuki es bastante perspicaz, no obstante extrañamente algo consigue captar su atención. ¿Lo raro del caso? Sigue sin miedo.

Poco después el bajo sonido de pisadas le llega. –Adelante-. Dice Natsuki tranquila, dando la acertada idea de que permanece despreocupada e imperturbable; como su pudiese ver entre las penumbras, cosa biológicamente imposible. El sonido sube de volumen gradualmente, anunciando es cierto el inesperado individuo acorta distancias desde enfrente. Los pasos suenan pesados y furiosos, matizados con toques desesperados.

"Maldición" Es desafortunado que la linterna alumbre poco. Por instinto Shizuru palpa sus bolsillos, buscando algo útil. Maldice pues solo toca el frío metal de su bolígrafo. La incertidumbre le incomoda, debe saber que sucede o la curiosidad le carcomerá en vida. Una serie de posibles soluciones bombardean apresuradas, a la espera de la mínima chispa de adrenalina para llevarse a cabo. –Apágala-. Escucha murmurar con aquel raro tono, tono del cual es imposible distinguirse si se aporta una sugerencia o se da una orden.

En primera instancia parece una locura volver a la oscuridad.

De hecho, si, es una locura quedar ciega voluntariamente.

Va en contra de sus instintos.

Pero si Natsuki lo ha dicho una vez…

No será necesario una segunda.

Shizuru apaga la linterna.

-¿Es peligroso?-. Habla también en susurros, mientras escucha más y más cerca los pasos. Tacto sobre su brazo derecho indica sigue acompañada.

-Creo que nuestros conceptos de peligro-. Oración bastante larga para quien le emite. – Son distintos-. Por lo que ella podría decir no es peligroso mientras si lo fuese para Shizuru.

Dado que sus sentidos de alerta quedaron distorsionados durante su bizarra infancia. Pues en su pubertad ya le temían y jamás tuvo que preocuparse de peligros asechándole.

Porque ella fue, es y será el depredador.

NUNCA LA PRESA.

Finalmente los pasos se escuchan cerca, quiz metros. Por lo bajo Shizuru maldice el corto alcance de la linterna, viéndose obligada a con cierta paranoia pensar esto Nagi lo ha hecho de forma intencional. El director es medio extraño a ojos rojizos, ok, muy extraño. Pero…¿tanto como para arriesgar a sus trabajadores?

Bueno, a estas alturas Viola está segura de que quien sea el caminante, no es un paciente; poniendo atención al sonido de las pisadas puede notar dejes de nerviosismo, y un loco no tendría porque sentir nervios, no al menos uno de Garderobe.

Al separarle dos metros, ellas siguen sin aparecer en el panorama visual del susodicho, no obstante ambas si consiguen ver pequeños destellos de luz. Para Shizuru el creciente problema será explicar la razón de la presencia de Natsuki. Ya más serena medita si decir un "hola" o esperar le enfoquen con la linterna; deduce cualquiera de las dos opciones causara buen susto, pues tiene una idea de quien camina hacia ellas.

Un metro. La luz alumbra en su dirección. Dentro del pasillo resuena un fuerte grito.

-Joven Takeda-. Suprime las ganas de sonreír. En realidad le alegra haber espantado al muchacho. Viene siendo una especie de dulce venganza por algunos de los insultos propinados a su paciente.

-Se… señorita Vio.. Viola-. Jadea, manteniendo la mano derecha sobre su pecho, siente que si los dedos pierden el contacto con el sitio, el corazón le escapara con aquellos desbocados latidos. Además del doloroso ritmo cardiaco, aumento la sudoración en manos y espalda, también de la nada se le seco la garganta. Joder, si aún mantiene algo de calor, definitivamente es un milagro. Y la noche apenas comienza.

-Tranquilo chico, o te dará un infarto-. Camina hacia él, dejando de lado la pasada satisfacción; es psiquiatra, no médico y por ello no está capacitada para atenderlo en caso de infartarse. "Ara, para ser guardia, es bastante miedoso." Por el momento, no es lo suficientemente cruel para verbalizarlo. Más adelante es muy probable su lengua acuchille egos, orgullos y autoestimas.

Lento, recupera latidos normales y respiración decente. Avergonzado ruega Shizuru sea piadosa y no cuente a nadie tal falta de hombría, por fortuna para él, la psiquiatra no suele andar divulgando chismes. -¿Qué hace aquí?-. Cuestiona confundido, a sabiendas los demás trabajadores están encerrados en sus habitaciones.

-Trabaje hasta tarde, la electricidad se fue cuando iba hacia mi habitación-. Contesta segura, contrarrestando la cobardía del joven Takeda; que una mujer imponga tanto sin ni siquiera proponérselo es humillante para su orgullo masculino. Con los ojos entrecerrados el chico le analiza, intentando encontrar una mentira aunque sea en la forma de pestañear. Shizuru tampoco le cae bien al guardia, pues él detesta ella siempre defienda a Kruger.

Shizuru procura esconder la linterna en el bolsillo de la bata, para ahorrarse esa bizarra explicación de porqué espero silenciosa entre las penumbras. Mientras las facciones de su rostro componen sereno semblante, por dentro siente desatarse revoltijo de acelerados pensamientos. Y ahora está obligada a ejercer auto control o puede terminar delatándose. Dentro de sus bolsillos aprieta los puños, coloca sonrisa lo suficientemente creíble y masculla insultos mentales.

Esto no pinta bien, ¿En qué momento… desapareció Natsuki?

-Y usted, ¿A dónde se dirige?-. Con el disimulo desconocido por Takeda, le analiza a fondo. Confusión, nerviosismo, miedo, enojo, desconfianza, frustración. Vaya, el pobre hombre posee la perfecta combinación emocional para desestabilizarse.

Por mera conveniencia Shizuru procura no alzar una ceja ni sonreír burlona. Este sujeto parado a su lado bien califica como bomba de tiempo. Es algo que tarde o temprano puede usar en contra del susodicho si este continúa insistiendo en perjudicar a Natsuki. En ligero movimiento menea la cabeza, ¿Por qué piensa cosas así? Eso… eso carece de moral.

-Al otro extremo de Garderobe, para encender el generador de emergencia-. Decide contestar en un tono respetuoso. No sería la primera ocasión en la cual por una psiquiatra despiden a un guardia, después de todo el primero tiene más importancia. Tan deprimente la dura realidad, ninguno de los trabajadores confía en sus compañeros, viven entre constante estrés, ahora mismo algunos tiemblan en sus habitaciones, otros esperan vuelva la electricidad para continuar sus peligrosas labores, y, todo por el cuantioso cheque quincenal.

Dinero, el dinero mueve hilos.

El dinero convence a Nagi Artai de que esto vale la pena.

-Le acompaño-.

Y él no puede negarse pese le da desconfianza. Porqué cree la dama no tiene linterna y es imposible dejarla sola en el oscuro pasillo. Tampoco puede llevarle a su habitación puesto eso equivale a ir de un extremo a otro dentro del manicomio. La única opción es dejarle como compañera. Por otro lado, de todos modos Shizuru no hubiese aceptado una negativa; pensándolo con la cabeza fría, es mejor que si él llega a ver a Natsuki, le esté acompañando, pues el patético guardia en medio de su revoltijo emocional es capaz de descargar su cartucho contra Kruger.

* * *

Se este capitulo ha sido mucho más corto. Pero bueno, así me gusto como quedo para lo que sigue en el siguiente cap. Y pues... al inicio del fic avise serian caps cortos. Espero entiendan es por el tipo de historia que debo manejar lo en tramos pequeños. Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 12

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

El negro que les rodea es frío y penetrante. Es una oscuridad extraña, anormal, inhumana. Y dichas penumbras solo son interrumpidas con la luz fantasmal de una lámpara prácticamente inútil.

La psiquiatra piensa que ese pequeño objeto no es de mucha ayuda, sin embargo, al observar que él se aferra a la linterna como naufrago a balsa, decide guardarse su comentario. Mantiene las manos en los bolsillos, en un vano intento de contrarrestar aquella inusual temperatura que le enfría las palmas. No necesita ver para saber que su aliento se ha tornado blanco. Contiene un bajo suspiro y después muerde su labio.

Ahora piensa que ese frío es un juego de niños si se le compara con las condiciones que suele soportar Kruger.

Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki. ¿Dónde está?

El pasillo parece alargarse cada vez más, ella podría jurar que antes no poseía tal longitud, además de que casi ningún pasillo es así de recto. Tonterías, esta imaginando puras tonterías. Agita la cabeza levemente, de modo que su acompañante no llega a notarlo.

Si los rumores son ciertos, si la oji-verde es una psicópata sedienta de sangre, si alguien muere en manos de la chica… Será su culpa por haber liberado a la bestia.

Pero es inaudito. No siente temor ante las probabilidades, que por cierto, no se inclinan a su favor.

De reojo observa el pálido semblante del chico, mira esa ligera línea de sudor que le baja por la sien y empapa el cuello de su uniforme. El susodicho es un manojo de nervios andante. Ella se impresiona de que él sea capaz de mantener su empleo cuando resalta a la vista que le faltan aptitudes para ello. Talvez sea porque pocos, contados, se atreven a trabajar en Garderobe.

-¿Por qué trabaja aquí Takeda?-. Aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Dinero-. Dice el muchacho intentando su voz no se quiebre. -¿Acaso tú no estás aquí por eso?-. Él le ha tuteado por error. Y ahora sí, ella se permite sonreír concierto matiz de burla.

-No, joven Takeda. No to todos estamos aquí por el cuantioso sueldo-. Los carmines ojos poseen algo que él no logra descifrar. -Al menos no yo-.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es su motivo?-. Sabe que está entrometiéndose donde nadie le llama, no obstante, prefiere escuchar el cortante acento de Shizuru que continuar sumergido en el perturbador silencio.

-En ocasiones hay cosas que es mejor no saber-. No se toma la molestia de voltear a verlo al decir eso.

Adelanta algunos pasos, esos pocos que la pálida luz le permite. En realidad, desea sacar la linterna de su bolsillo, pero por la seguridad de los tres es mejor no hacerlo. Así que la distancia entre ellos es de un miserable metro.

Con los labios secos Takeda suspira. -Que dios nos cuide-. Murmura cual lamento.

Y ella le escucha con algo de pena. -Dios no existe, no en Garderobe-. A estas alturas está segura de ello.

* * *

EN LA CASA DE MAI Y MIKOTO

El celular de la oji-dorado a estado sonando durante varios minutos. Suena con insistencia y desesperación. Pero el móvil está olvidado en la mesa del comedor. Quien llama aprieta los dientes, sufre por sentirse impotente, por no poder entregar el mensaje que le atormenta.

Minagi había pedido jamás marcasen directamente a su casa. Sin embargo la desesperación mesclada con temor gana la batalla y el teléfono en la mesita de noche comienza a sonar.

Algo desconcertada Mikoto despierta y toma el objeto. -¿Quién es?-. No está molesta pero tampoco es como si saltase de alegría.

El otro lado de la línea no contesta. -¿Quién es?-. Repite la pregunta muy tentada a colgar y volver a dormir.

-Psiquiatra Minagi-. Cualquier pizca de sueño desapareció ante esas dos palabras.

-Pedí no llamasen aquí-. Coloca una mano en su cabeza. -¿Qué sucede?-. Observa con alivio que Mai continua dormida.

-Será mejor que no venga hasta que le llame-. Reconoce la voz asustada de su enfermera principal. -Nuestras instalaciones ahora son mucho más peligrosas-.

-Si fueras tan amable de ir al punto-. Necesita un muy buen motivo para aceptar mantenerse apartada del manicomio.

-Se ha ido la electricidad-.

Y con eso acaban de darle el motivo para ir a Garderobe.

* * *

Natsuki sigue de cerca a su psiquiatra. La mayor no se da cuenta del hecho porque los pasos de Kruger rozan en un sigilo sobrenatural. Le sigue entre las penumbras, orientada con la única voz que captura su atención, en los pequeños momentos de silencio, guiada por sus respiros. No importa la profunda oscuridad, de igual forma puede encontrar a Shizuru.

Es extraño, un raro cosquilleo o talvez solo el fantasma de uno, le roza las entrañas. Tiene la vaga idea de lo que significa, pero hace mucho no lo ha sentido. Saber que Takeda camina tan cerca de Shizuru le provoca aquella sombra de sentimiento. Inclina el cuello. No, no son celos, ella jamás sintió ni una pizca.

Lo que intenta liberarse en su interior es un instinto enfermizo, posesivo, primitivo.

Un instinto de territorialidad.

Desde que la psiquiatra entró a su retorcido mundo.

Desde que osó poner sus labios sobre los de ella.

Desde ese instante, Shizuru pasó a ser parte de su territorio.

A criterio de Kruger, Shizuru es suya.

Lástima que la propia Shizuru lo desconoce.

Estira los dedos de la mano derecha. _"Puedes acabar con el ahora"_ De nuevo, sus demonios susurran ideas horripilantes. _"Poner tus dedos entorno a su cuello y escucharle crujir"_ Continúa caminando, indiferente ante la propuesta. _"Siempre habla pestes de ti"_ Quizá no lo lleva a cabo por que nota que el par se detesta mutuamente.

Takeda no sabe que posiblemente su apatía para con la psiquiatra es lo que le ha salvado de que su sangre corra por el pasillo.

Más adelante, el conflictivo par baja el volumen de su conversación. Por ello, Kruger agudiza su oído. Con la fantasmal linterna Takeda señala la placa de una puerta. -El cuarto B-15-. Natsuki nota la palpable desconfianza del guardia.

-Será mejor retirarnos-. Como siempre, la voz de la castaña no delata miedo. No obstante, es consciente de quien habita dicho cuarto.

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con usted-. Asegura Takeda y tal afirmación le disgusta a Kruger. Ahora con una motivación extra aceleran el paso mientras intentan no hacer ruido.

Tras ellos, la oji-verde se queda de pie frente al B-15. Sabe que las cerraduras son inservibles y posee el presentimiento de que no solo ella lo sabe.

Observa sin realmente ver algo, mantiene la vista fija donde se supone yace la puerta metálica. Ellos piensan ella es un demonio cuando todavía no ha liberado el infierno. Con el goce de su reciente libertad motriz, toca la puerta, apenas un pequeño roce de sus dedos contra el metal. No tiene intención de abrirle. Si quien está dentro es lo suficientemente listo, encontrara la salida por sí solo.

La luz se aleja cada vez más y con ella la voz de la castaña. Da un paso atrás, antes de girar sobre sus talones para ir al encuentro con Shizuru. Y de la nada, a través de esa barrera escucha una palabra. -Fuego-. Reconoce dos cosas: Que la voz pertenece a una mujer y que dicha palabra enmarca un anhelo demencial. Sin embargo, no le importa ni un poco esa presencia que emite peligro en todas direcciones.

-Fuego-. Repite cuando ya Natsuki ha dado un paso. -Quiero jugar-. Con esas dos palabras comprende tal juego no tiene nada de inocente. Quizá es porque entre locos pueden comprenderse, o más bien entender la locura misma. Ese "Quiero jugar" Es una especie de invitación para ella, y lo sabe, pero no la acepta.

Kruger se aleja del B-15, indiferente, fría, inhumana.

"Yo decido con quien juego" Asegura mentalmente.

La pequeña demora ha ocasionado una considerable distancia entre ella y la psiquiatra, no obstante, el camino es recto. Cual depredador, avanza a su propio paso, despreocupada de que su presa pueda huir. No es el juego del gato y el ratón, no puede serlo porque Shizuru juega de su lado y Takeda no llega ni a ese mísero roedor.

Sus demonios cantan y otro recuerdo llega a su mente.

 _Sube las escaleras del sótano, con pasos ligeros y rostro sereno. Como si no tuviese el aroma de la carne masacrada calado hasta el fondo de sus pulmones. Como si lo ocurrido en ese pequeño laberinto, con las carcajadas paternales retumbando en sus oídos, no fuese la gran cosa. Sube y cierra la puerta, porque su madre enfurecerá terriblemente si le deja abierta y no tiene ganas de lavarse su propia sangre de su carne palpitante._

 _Sus facciones componen semblante aburrido al momento de ingresar en la habitación que le pertenece. No se molesta en ponerle seguro; eso se haría si tuviera privacidad y en esa casa no existe el espacio personal. Despreocupada se desviste. Lástima, esa playera empapada de carmín le gustaba._

 _Camina hacía la ducha. Si la prueba del pecado se seca en su cabello será un fastidio limpiarle. De nuevo, conoce de antemano la posibilidad. A vivido esto demasiadas veces_

 _Después de 15 minutos bajo la regadera._

 _Alguien entra a su habitación._

 _Indiferente, cierra la llave del agua, se coloca una toalla y sale al encuentro._

 _Su madre está sentada en la cama. -Natsuki, Natsuki-. La nombrada siente el agua resbalando por sus sienes y espalda, el cabello le escurre y crea un pequeño charco bajo ella._

 _-¿Qué?-. La frialdad en su mirada es extraña, incluso frente a los ojos que le enseñaron a ser así. De a poco, la mujer comienza a sospechar que la niña es un verdadero monstruo._

 _-Natsuki, ¿Qué deseas?-. Kruger entrecierra los ojos, intentando descifrar la trampa oculta, la manera en la que una sencilla pregunta puede complicarlo todo._

 _-¿Acaso debo desear algo?-. Ella sabe que los deseos son humanos y han hecho de todo para que ella no sea humana._

 _-Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo-. Eso le dice, eso le pide, o en palabras de mayor exactitud, eso le exige su madre._

 _-OK. Lo que tú digas-. No es una respuesta sumisa. De hecho, de algún bizarro modo, esas palabras contienen violencia, poder, amenaza. Aun así, Saeko sonríe satisfecha._

* * *

Tras un paseo que bien pudo causarle algunas multas Mikoto llega al estacionamiento. Suda en frío al pensar puede ser demasiado tarde. Sale del auto, abre la cajuela y saca la linterna que si merece tal nombre; ya de antemano sabe la miseria de linternas disponibles en Garderobe. Después echa a correr hacía la puerta principal, pero, maldice en voz alta al encontrarle cerrada.

Como última medida de seguridad, Tate se ha asegurado de que nadie traspase esa puerta.

Lo lógico es dar la vuelta.

Pero una entrada bloqueada no va a vencerle.

Conoce demasiado bien ese maldito manicomio.

Y ella entrara pese quienes están ahí solo quieren salir.


	14. Capítulo 13

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **RECUERDO NATSUKI KRUGER**

 _Los humanos no podemos ver entre las penumbras, pero esos ojos luchan contra una oscuridad nacida de una pesadilla. Además, como si tal factor no fuese suficiente, dos muros que parecen no tener ni inicio ni fin crean un estrecho pasillo. Dicho corredor produce ecos desagradables que de a poco se distorsionan y componen una horrible melodía._

 _El dueño de esos ojos, que quizá ya no es dueño de su propia vida, inhala y exhala con desesperación, como si la oscuridad también comprimiese su pecho. Por el contrario, el otro par de pulmones presente respira sin pena alguna; presumiéndole una calma escalofriante._

 _Las cosas pintan nefastas, estar ciego incrementa su miedo, le sume en un estado catastrófico e inútil, le paraliza por completo, imposibilitándolo de rogar por su vida._

 _En cierto aspecto, eso es bueno. Cualquier tipo de suplica solo habría aumentado los sanguinarios instintos de su verdugo._

 _Si, es bueno ser incapaz de suplicar._

 _Intenta convencerse de ello._

 _Decenas o quizá cientos de lágrimas empapan sus mejillas y cuello._

 _Pero ELLA no puede verlo._

 _No ve las dilatadas pupilas, tampoco las temblorosas manos, mucho menos lo que mancha el suelo. Sin embargo, lo sabe. Conoce perfectamente lo que es capaz de causar en las personas, lo tiene en mente todo el tiempo y de alguna manera lo disfruta. Aunque el hombre no dice nada, a sus oídos llegan esas frecuentes palabras que escucha incluso en sus sueños: "Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo."_

 _Esas palabras que enloquecen a cualquiera._

 _Pero a ella parecen darle cordura._

 _O quizá solo les ignora._

 _Quién sabe._

 _-Po… por... f… fa …fa…vor-. Probablemente también las cuerdas vocales le tiemblan por el horror tan exagerado que experimenta. Esas sudorosas manos tocan el suelo, sintiéndole húmedo, demasiado húmedo para ser solo su sudor y llanto._

 _Ella niega con la cabeza. Le han parecido palabras patéticas. Palabras de alguien tonto y desesperado._

 _Imperturbable, escucha los jadeos, sollozos e inútiles ruegos._

 _La víctima no entiende porque le hacen eso, no logra comprender tal nivel de crueldad, ni tampoco que le usen como si nada. Otra ola de pánico le inunda al imaginársela a ella, lavándose la sangre del hombre de sus manos para después olvidarse del suceso._

 _Las luces parpadean, mostrando aquella figura que en su rostro tiene una especie de sonrisa retorcida._

 _¡Por dios! Él imaginando a una adulta y… ella no tiene más de diez años._

 _Una arcada punza en su estómago, le escoce la garganta._

 _Ella, con sus manos ensangrentadas, pone un dedo sobre sus labios._

 _Las luces parpadean. Van de la absoluta oscuridad a una luz cegadora. Esto no tiene sentido, una existencia así no tiene sentido._

 _Él solloza con fuerza._

 _Ruega a quien sea que lo escuche por una muerte rápida._

 _Pero ambos saben que nadie escucha sus plegarias._

 _Ella ríe sádicamente, en un tono bajo y ronco._

 _Nadie entiende a Natsuki._

 _Nadie._

* * *

 **EN LOS PASILLOS DE GARDEROBE**

Caminan uno al lado del otro, a la misma altura sin llegar a tocar sus hombros. Shizuru espera poder localizar a su paciente pronto, prefiere por mucho la compañía de la supuesta psicópata que la de Takeda. De reojo, el Guardia le observa, ahorrándose la molestia de disimular mientras lo hace.

Si, se detestan.

No obstante, la psiquiatra Viola es mucho más madura.

-Si tiene algo que decir, hágalo-. A cualquiera le molesta que no dejen de verlo con claro empeño en encontrarle culpas y defectos.

Él chasquea la lengua molesto, tentado a mandar todo a la mierda. -Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir-. Basta. ¿Cuál es su maldito problemas contra la habitante del K-17? Incluso un sordo habría notado lo mordaz de sus palabras. Pero él no sabe que no debes jugar contra quien sabe jugar mejor que tú.

-Y usted sabe seguiré defendiendo a mi paciente-. Shizuru le responde en tono tranquilo, completamente fingido pero totalmente creíble. Con ello, Takeda siente arrepentirse de haberle hablado de un modo tan irrespetuoso. -No le aconsejo continuar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos-. Voltea a verle de reojo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, ocultando sus blancos nudillos. -Particularmente mis asuntos-.

-¿Es una amenaza?-. Si, está arrepentido de su estupidez.

-Tómelo como le plazca-. Ahora si voltea a verle, despreocupada de la evidente molestia brillando en sus carmines ojos. -De todas modos lo interpretara de la peor forma. Porque usted no entiende nada-.

Con esas palabras, el arrepentimiento del guardia vuelve a tornarse en molestia.

Ambos están bastante dispuestos a continuar con la "amable" conversación, aunque es obvio quien lleva las de ganar. Sin embargo, antes de proceder a destrozarle verbalmente, Shizuru se detiene justo cuando su pie desliza sobre algo.

Incluso con los zapatos puestos, puede decir sin miedo a equivocarse que eso bajo ella, pese ser liquido no es agua. Una parte de si ya sabe el verdadero color de la sustancia y por ello no quiere apuntar ahí la linterna.

Takeda observa desconcertado el repentino silencio.

A sus ojos no es normal que la psiquiatra se calle en medio de una discusión.

Comienza a preocuparse, porque si algo ha hecho frenar a Viola, misma que siempre ha parecido tener nervios de acero, entonces él puede ir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

El charco se extiende a través del suelo, lento, constante, perturbador.

Finalmente el guardia apunta la linterna hacía abajo.

Y entonces, un grito amenaza con reventarlo los tímpanos a Shizuru.

* * *

 **CON MIKOTO**

En la parte Norte de Garderobe existe una puerta que contados trabajadores conocen, de ellos un menor número sabe la contraseña para abrirla y ya ni se diga de los pocos individuos que conocen el código para desactivar la seguridad impuesta brutalmente por Tate. Es un riesgo de magnitudes desproporcionadas abrirla pero la psiquiatra Minagi considera un mayor riesgo quedarse fuera.

Así que con el sudor recorriéndole la espalda, sostiene firmemente la linterna mientras ingresa los códigos. Sus dedos tiemblan un poco al ingresar el último digito, pero pronto elimina toda pequeña duda que se hubo colado en su sistema.

Quizá es cierto lo que dicen las personas, talvez en Garderobe no existe ni un solo cuerdo.

Un sonido de metal contra metal se escucha desde el interior, seguido de algo arrastrándose contra la puerta. La maldita seguridad de Tate le hace pensar que el hombre está realmente paranoico.

Precisamente por eso le cae bien.

Solo hay un "pequeño" inconveniente entre sus ya múltiples problemas.

Esa puerta solo se abre desde afuera.

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE, CON NATSUKI**

Antes de que aquel grito, el particular aroma había llegado a la nariz de Natsuki. Le aspiro, con toda la normalidad que podría poseer un depredador; la forma en que se movieron sus fosas nasales hizo pensar que saboreaba el olor.

Alzó el rostro justo cuando se escucho como Takeda gritaba.

Apenas un gesto leve de su parte, uno casi imperceptible, dicho gesto indica que le está diciendo imbécil al hombre.

Gritar así en ese sitio es pésima idea. Si ella lo escucho otros también lo hicieron.

Un signo de irritación cosquillea en sus entrañas. Y pese se supone no desea nada, comienza a tener el deseo de que la psiquiatra deje a su suerte al desgraciado hombre. Pero los deseos no le sirven de nada en su retorcido tablero de ajedrez.

-Shizuru-. Dice bajo, en un tipo de susurro ronco y posesivo.

Y entonces la demente apresura sus pasos.

Por desgracia, últimamente los recuerdos reviven en su cabeza.

 _Tiene casi 11 años. La mayoría de sus dientes de leche han caído y los que no… fueron extirpados._

 _(NOTA: Aquí hay un recuerdo dentro de un recuerdo XD)_

 _A su madre no le importó la fiera agonía en sus ojos, el mudo grito que no suplicaba, si no que clamaba por violencia. Mientras sus últimos dientes infantiles eran sacados con pinzas y en el proceso desgarraban sus encías, caminos de sangre deslizaban entre sus labios, marcándole la piel del cuello y pecho, marcando permanentemente su ya distorsionada mente, su extraña y ausente alma._

 _Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ese par de gotas iban cargadas de frustración, furia desenfrenada, hambre animal, violencia sin igual._

 _Alzó el rostro, limpiándose el mentón con el dorso de la mano. Apenas y podía notar el olor de su propia sangre después de saturar su nariz con dicho aroma._

 _Al girar la cabeza, vio sobre una bandeja plateada la razón de su sufrimiento. Tal acto sobrepasaba por mucho las ocasiones en las cuales dejaron su espalda a carne viva. Porque lo realizaron actuando para que experimentara el mayor dolor posible._

 _Abrió la boca, le dolía como el infierno el solo mover los labios, pero contrarrestando su propia agonía, soltó tres palabras. -Hija de puta-. Apenas un susurro que su madre, quien estaba a sus espaldas, no llegó a escuchar._

 _Ellos querían quitarle hasta la última gota de humanidad._

 _Y lo estaban logrando a la perfección._

 _Raramente cuestionaba a sus padres, su interés por la vida no llegaba al nivel necesario, probablemente el problema fuese que no le interesaba nada. Pero su inteligencia era anormal al igual que ella. Y antes de darse cuenta tomó una decisión._

 _Ya crecerían sus dientes, de hecho, sabía que faltaba poco para que salieran. ¿Cómo? Un misterio. Tan solo era una cosa de muchas que sabía, una de las tantas en las cuales acertaba._

 _Con la sangre aun brotando de su boca y el amargo sabor de una vida muerta, giró sobre sus talones encarando a su madre. En el rostro de Natsuki solo había calma._

 _(NOTA: Termina el recuerdo dentro del recuerdo)_

 _Pero pasaron los meses y ahora que está a nada de cumplir 11 años vuelve a tener su dentadura completa._

 _Por eso ahora le tienen atada a una silla, con sus cuatro extremidades inmovilizadas._

 _Ella sabe lo que se le viene encima. Desde el inicio ese fue el motivo de que le destrozaran la boca._

 _Natsuki Kruger mantiene una mirada frívola mientras le afilan sus colmillos._

Al terminar de recordar eso, la declarada demente perfora la oscuridad con su mirada.

Shizuru tuvo razón al pensar que esos dientes no son normales.

Son colmillos hechos especialmente para un monstruo.

No obstante, la psiquiatra ya ha besado a su paciente sin experimentar ni un solo roce que prometa muerte.

Quizá Nagi tiene razón y ella esa la canción que duerme a la bestia.

O tal vez sea ella quien le despierte.


	15. Capítulo 14

**NOTA:** Quiero que sepan que el capítulo ya estaba trabajado en gran parte, pero me fue difícil terminarlo porque me surgieron algunos problemas un poco fuertes en la universidad, cuando finalmente arregle mi situación académica me aquejo una situación medica imprevista, situación por la cual tuvieron que operarme. Ya que fue una operación en la columna vertebral, espero comprendan que me era difícil realizar actividades diarias y más aun mis hobbies como lo es la escritura. Ahora que ya puedo sentarme unas horas al día, mi primera intención ha sido culminar el capitulo y compartirlo con ustedes.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

El sentido común mezclado con el instinto de supervivencia hace que Shizuru se abalance sobre Takeda. -Tonto-. Por ello le cubre la boca mientras le tienta la idea de tirarlo al piso y patearlo por ser tan idiota. -Solo dios sabe quién lo ha escuchado-. Él quiere quitársela de encima, sin embargo, el miedo le paraliza; ver el enojo en los ojos de Viola es un suceso escalofriante.

Pese el enojo le resta algo de razonamiento, ella continúa hablando en susurros. -¿Sabes lo que has hecho?-. Escupe cada una de las palabras. En su fuero interno lucha por apagar sus emociones, por supuesto, es algo bastante difícil cuando el ambiente hace todo por intentar crisparle los nervios. -Nos has convertido en el blanco de cualquiera que pueda salir de su celda-. Él balbucea contra la mano que lo silencia. -Haznos un favor, quédate callado-. Lentamente, le destapa la boca.

Shizuru suelta un suspiro bajo. En contra de sus deseos, voltea la cabeza y vuelve a ver el charco que casi le provocó un infarto a Takeda. Mentalmente, suelta un par de maldiciones. Porque lo que ve es extraño, hay demasiada sangre como para no haber un cuerpo cerca. -La víctima no puede estar muy lejos-. Sudando, él le mira. -Ya sea viva o muerta-. La frialdad de sus palabras horroriza al guardia.

Viola arruga la nariz, el olor que emana de la sangre no es normal. Con cuidado, se agacha, procurando que su bata no toque el suelo para poder mantener aquel impecable tono blanco. Después, apunta la linterna hacía el charco. De inmediato se percata de que otro liquido se entremezcla con la sangre. Es transparente y posee un aroma desagradable.

Reconoce dicho olor de inmediato. Algo de color desaparece de su rostro. En pocos instantes su mente llega a una conclusión horrible. -Creo que ya se quien ha salido de su confinamiento-.

Y entonces, una risa hace eco en el pasillo. Es la primera vez que le escucha pero ya puede calificarle como retorcida. Shizuru intenta ubicarle, le parece que viene del extremo contrario a donde se encuentra ella.

Ahora mismo, dar un paso en cualquier dirección es pésima idea.

Con su paranoia de siempre, Takeda abre la boca. -¡ES KRUGER!-.

-Cállate-. ¿De que le sirve modular su voz cuando el imbécil grita a los cuatro vientos? -No es ella-. Está 100% segura.

Otra carcajada, más fuerte, con más locura.

¿De qué rayos se ríe?

Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Repentinamente, más fugaz que una estrella, las luces parpadean. Takeda no nota la consecuencia del hecho, pero ella si es consciente de que si las luces se encienden igual no verá nada, porque aquel deslumbrante flash les ha dejado temporalmente ciegos. Por eso Viola maldice a la red eléctrica. Además, por primera vez, piensa seriamente que el director de Garderobe tiende a mentir más de la cuenta.

De la nada, la retorcida carcajada se detiene. -Luz de mierda-. Son palabras dichas con claro desprecio. -Oscuridad de mierda-. Es confuso, habla, no obstante, lo hace como si le diese igual que le escuchen o le ignoren.

Por instinto, Shizuru se mantiene tan rígida como una estatua. Por idiota, Takeda da dos sonoros pasos hacia atrás. Con esto, la psiquiatra está segura de que la peor idea de su vida ha sido decidir estar con el guardia.

Poco después se escucha un leve sonido, algo similar a materiales raspando entre si, luego aparece una pequeña luz roja. Su tamaño no sobrepasa el de una pulgada, sin embargo, es suficiente para inquietarla.

Ahora puede decir el nombre de su segundo acompañante.

-¡NOOOO!-. Todo se torna bizarro. El instante se acelera cuando la anónima mano deja caer la pequeña luz al suelo.

En el preciso momento del contracto contra el piso aparecen las llamas.

Aquella cosa mesclada con la sangre es gasolina.

Rápidamente el fuego se esparce iluminando el pasillo, pero la castaña sigue sin conseguir enfocar su mirada. Ante su borroso panorama, alargadas sombras se proyectan contra las paredes, y para su desgracia, la más erguida es también la más excéntrica.

Se ve obligada a retroceder para apartarse de las llamaradas. Agradece al cielo no haber permitido que su bata tocase el charco; claro, recuerda que sus zapatos si lo hicieron.

Con esfuerzo, consigue ver claramente la figura delante de ellos. El individuo posee un rostro que baila entre el fuego y las sombras, en un segundo tiene una mueca de desprecio y al siguiente una sonrisa perturbadora.

Su rojo cabello no deja dudas sobre su identidad.

-Nao Yuuki-. Susurra Viola. La está viendo ahí parada, aun así es difícil entender cómo demonios logró crear un incendio.

-¡AAAAA!-. De nuevo, Takeda se deja la garganta en un grito. Esta vez, harta de sus estupideces, Shizuru le empuja contra la pared. La impresión del hecho consigue hacerlo callar.

Enfurecida, le mira. -Te dije que no era Kruger-. Él decide quedarse en silencio.

Por su parte, Nao tira otro cerillo en un charco que ellos no habían visto. Al mismo tiempo se ríe, complacida de sus "pequeñas travesuras". El aire que expira demuestra locura y delincuencia; un aura bastante diferente a la presente en la misteriosa demencia de Natsuki.

De un momento a otro, la pelirroja clava su mirada en ambos. -Un "guardia" patético-. Takeda comienza a temblar. -Asquerosamente lamentable-. Acaricia las palabras de un modo extraño, como si les lamiese antes de pronunciarlas.

Sin una pizca de sentido común, Nao da un paso, importándole un bledo que entre el espacio que les separa se propaga el fuego. Las lenguas rojizas le besan la piel sin llegar a incendiarle, atrayendo y alejando el fuego al mismo tiempo. Eso no es normal. En segundos, Yuuki pierde cualquier interés en el guardia, fija la mirada por completo en Shizuru y se permite hacer una bizarra mueca producto de mesclar cinismo con desprecio.

-Tú no hueles a miedo-. Y como aquí nadie tiene bien ordenadas sus prioridades, en lugar de asustarse, la castaña siente cierta ofensa por el tuteo. -Calcinare tus huesos-. Lo dice con seguridad escalofriante y sonrisa burlona.

De nuevo, el tiempo parece acelerarse. Con movimientos similares a los felinos Nao cruza el espacio entre ellas. Alertada, la psiquiatra comienza a retroceder pero Takeda, paralizado por el miedo, queda a merced del destino. -Inútil de mierda-. De una patada, la pelirroja le envía contra la pared; pese impacta de espalda el golpe le roba el aliento. Al caer al piso su cuerpo queda en otro charco, uno de tamaño considerable, uno que no mescla la gasolina con sangre.

Puede detestar a Takeda, sin embargo, aun con el pequeño detalle de que su moral baila al son de Kruger, su humanidad continua latente y le hace actuar. Cuando Nao alza un cerillo para quemarlo vivo, Shizuru se abalanza contra ella.

Milagrosamente consigue salvar al hombre, no obstante, el precio ha sido volcar el problema hacia sí misma.

En un salvaje impulso, Nao le empuja, pensando en golpearle brutalmente antes de prenderle fuego. En el primer instante había pasado por alto a la psiquiatra, después de la interrupción de la misma, observó a detalle sus ojos y concluyó que deseaba ver apagada la mirada carmín.

Era un deseo irrazonable, incontrolable.

* * *

Mientras ambas están enfrascadas la una en la otra, nadie nota que una nueva sombra asoma en la pared. Es una presencia que emite furia fría, un enojo que tenía años dormido y su usuario creía muerto permanentemente; o eso cree pues en realidad jamás ha sentido tal nivel de molestia. Desde el fondo de su garganta sube un gruñido ronco, bajo, amenazante.

Un sonido que la pelirroja pasa por alto al estar concentrada en su deseo de muerte.

La figura salta atravesando el fuego, queda detrás de la pirómana y solo Shizuru logra avistarle.

-Ella no juega-. Natsuki toma de la ropa a la otra, jalándole con violencia hacia atrás.

Takeda finalmente se desmaya al ver la aparición de Kruger. No alcanzó a escuchar a la "muda" de Garderobe.

La castaña se limpia con el dorso la sangre que gotea de su labio roto. Presencia y siente la demencia que le fascina: Natsuki alza del cuello a la contraria; cierra los dedos sin clemencia, en muestra de la rabia que hace relucir sus ojos. Entonces Shizuru lo comprende completamente, las emociones fluyendo desde la peliazul son independientes del concepto humanidad, no existe moral u otra cosa capaz de atarle a las normas sociales.

De reojo, Kruger mira la sangre de Viola, son apenas unos hilillos delgados, pero le arden las entrañas al verle así. Se desconoce a si misma al entrar en cierto frenesí, es uno relativamente leve pero el hecho de que sienta algo ya le descoloca; ni siquiera cuando le golpearon en su celda hasta dejarle en un charco de su propia sangre consiguieron estallasen sus emociones.

Es cierto, su mirada es capaz de asesinar, pero el resto de su rostro se mantiene perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Despreocupada de medir su fuerza, estrella a Nao contra el suelo.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo."_

Detesta que invadan su territorio, odia toquen lo que le pertenece.

" _Que la sangre encharque el piso, que manche las paredes y de ser posible llueva del techo."_

Por eso ahora tales palabras son demasiado tentadoras para Natsuki.

" _A nadie le importara si matas a esta chica."_

" _Cierra la puta boca."_

Pero por mas tentadoras que sean no le gusta recibir ordenes.

En el instante que suelta el cuello de su rival, le dan un rodillazo en el abdomen y después le pegan una patada queriendo apartarle.

Al crear un diminuto intervalo, Nao consigue ponerse de pie. Tose ya que su garganta aún reciente el fiero agarre de Natsuki, no obstante, se las arregla para hablar. -Kruger-.

Le reconoce aunque han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. Jamás olvidaría las esmeraldas en el rostro de la bestia. Por otro lado, la cara de la pirómana le es indiferente a Kruger.

-Que gracioso, ambas terminamos aquí-. Esa frase hace clic en la cabeza de Viola. ¿De donde rayos pueden conocerse? Si su paciente lleva 12 años en Garderobe. A una velocidad desconocida, su mente hila teorías, algunas más descabelladas que otras. -Juguemos-.

En respuesta, la peliazul gruñe fastidiada.

Su mirada es intensa pero fría como el hielo.

La mirada de Nao es intensa y arde cual fuego.

Elementos de la naturaleza que se enfrenta.

"Defectos" de la sociedad que se reúnen y estallan.

Ambas residentes de Garderobe se envuelven en un intercambio de golpes. Contradicen a la razón ¿Cómo demuestran tanta fuerza? Si se la pasan confinadas en sus celdas.

Aun así, aunque es claro que Natsuki da puñetazos potentes, le falta la brutalidad que sus ojos prometen y todos murmuran. Shizuru se da cuenta de que es como… como si la oji verde no quisiera dejar evidencia de sus acciones, como si premeditara las consecuencias, a diferencia de su rival a quien le importa un comino.

Otra cosa sin sentido.

¿Por qué frenarse cuando carece de moral?

Parpadea sorprendida ante el abanico de posibilidades. Ahora está segura de que su paciente tiene algo en mente.

Nao suelta un puñetazo que la peliazul detiene atrapando su puño, le estruja con fuerza, en una silenciosa promesa de romperle todo lo que toque. Empero, en lugar de eso, con la mano desocupada toma del brazo a la otra.

En respuesta, Yuuki maniobra de modo que es probable se auto disloque el hombro, todo con la idea de asestarle una patada al pecho. Queda sorprendida al percatarse de que Natsuki ni se inmuta, por lo cual, aunque en el impacto sintió tocar carne humana se crea el efecto de haber golpeado piedra.

Además, su brazo sigue atrapado.

Molesta, mas ya con la cabeza fría, Kruger aprieta el agarre, gira sobre sus tobillos y lanza a la pelirroja contra las llamas. En el proceso, el fuego besa sus pies desnudos.

La "mayor amenaza" de Garderobe esta dispuesta a reclamar la cabeza de quien toco "su posesión". Sin embargo, el destino tiene planes distintos. Su oído, por mucho más sensible al resto de los presentes, escucha pasos diferentes en el pasillo.

Antes de que Nao termine de apagar sus ropajes, Kruger se acerca a su psiquiatra. Camina como si no tuviese los pies quemados. Respira como si el aire no apestase a locura.

-Gracias Natsuki-. Dice entre susurros. Sabe que a su forma, particular, violenta, salvaje… su paciente le ha protegido.

La menor no dice nada, solo le ve fijamente, con la cólera muerta en sus fríos ojos; pronto su mirada volverá a la indiferencia de siempre y no quedara vestigio de su estallido emocional, ambas lo saben a la perfección. En un rápido movimiento, coloca su dedo sobre sus labios. El mensaje es claro: Guarda silencio. Te encontrare.

Prácticamente es una amenaza dicha como promesa.

Entonces todo se sincroniza.

Shizuru asiente, Kruger desaparece entre las sombras, alguien más arriba el pasillo y Nao se levanta riendo con locura.

-Así que saliste de tu cuarto-. Es Mikoto quien entra en escena. El nervio de antes ha desaparecido por completo, dejando únicamente una fiera determinación en su rostro. En una mano sostiene la potente linterna y en la otra una especie de pistola. -Facilítame las cosas y coopera conmigo-.

Yuuki se niega a escuchar, esta enloquecida por la desaparición de Natsuki. Solo piensa una cosa: Si la primera vez le provocó golpeando a la castaña, eso debería funcionar de nuevo. Ya tiene un motivo más para asesinar a la mujer de ojos carmines.

Por esto corre hacia Shizuru.

-¡Siempre tan complicada Nao!-. Mikoto ya previa la acción. Ágilmente levanta el brazo y jala del gatillo. Lo hace con tal naturalidad que delata haberlo hecho incontables veces.

Al instante, un dardo da en el pecho de la pirómana, a ese le siguen dos más. Solo pudo dedicarle una mirada rabiosa a Minagi antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Así la castaña puede respirar con cierto alivio.

La de mirada dorada le brinda una pequeña sonrisa cansada. -A veces detesto mi trabajo-. Apoya la linterna en el suelo para meter la mano a una mochila que le cuelga del hombro. -Las lámparas de Garderobe son un asco-. Saca una linterna similar a la que esta en el suelo. -Creo que estarás mejor con esto-.

-Gracias-. Acepta el objeto rogando Mikoto no haga demasiadas preguntas. -Disculpa, pero… ¿Hay forma de apagar el incendio?-.

Una sombra cubre con pesimismo su rostro. -Restableciendo la electricidad-. Acomoda la linterna, afirmándole a la correa de su mochila. Guarda la pistola y camina hacia el cuerpo de Nao. -¿Podrías echarme una mano?-.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?-. De algún modo, siente la presencia de Natsuki. Desea sean ideas suyas o de lo contrario que solo ella lo sienta.

-Necesito que alumbres el camino-. Sin mucho esfuerzo alza el cuerpo echándoselo al hombro. -Debo meterle a su cuarto-.

-Vamos-. La compañía de la psiquiatra Minagi le brinda una especie de confort, quizá sea la seguridad con la cuan se desenvuelve. Además, por algún motivo, el tutearse con ella no le genera molestia. -Solo hay un pequeño detalle-. Le miran con curiosidad. -El joven Takeda esta desmayado ahí-. Apunta el lugar.

Observando el lugar, Mikoto lo medita unos segundos. -Nao debió sacarle un susto de muerte al pobre-. Shizuru se reserva el comentario de que la causa del desmayo no fue ver a la pirómana. -Tendrá que quedarse ahí, es prioridad devolver a mi paciente a su cuarto. Takeda es demasiado corpulento para llevarle a cuestas. No se ve herido así que no hay problema-.

La moral le orilla a disimular el alivio de separarse del guardia.

Así, ambas echan a andar en dirección del B-15

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormirá su paciente?-.

-24 horas, debería ser más pero los tranquilizantes funcionan distinto en ella-. Al menos le hace efecto, a diferencia de cierta persona. -Sería realmente difícil si nos encontráramos con su paciente-. A diferencia de con Takeda, ella no comenta con malicia por lo tanto no ofende a Viola. -Debido a que a Kruger no le hacen efecto los tranquilizantes. Tengo la teoría de que ninguna droga podría dormirle-.

-¿Alguna vez se necesitó drogarle?-.

-Creo que tú sabes mucho mejor esa respuesta que yo. Apuesto que ya sabes a la perfección el historial de Natsuki, y me atrevo a decir que la conoces mejor que nadie-. Oír dicho nombre de otra persona le ha desconcertado. En el fondo, ansía apoderarse del derecho sobre el.

-Es… curioso escuchar a alguien hablando normalmente de mi paciente-. Sin quererlo, ese "mi" sonó demasiado posesivo. El si Mikoto se percató o no queda como un misterio.

-Bueno, le "conozco" desde hace algún tiempo. Después de todo, llevo seis años trabajando en Garderobe-.

-Ara, luce bastante joven-. Mikoto le sonríe.

-Eso es porque antes de ser una psiquiatra como tal, realice aquí mis prácticas. Siento demasiado familiar este ambiente-.

-Tengo entendido que eso es un record aquí en Garderobe-.

-Después del Director Nagi, soy quien lleva más años aquí-.

* * *

Detrás de ellas, oculta entre las sombras, Natsuki les sigue. Le molesta caminar ya que ahora las quemaduras de sus pies se convierten en ampollas; la carne del pecho le palpita mientras una mancha morada se expande por su piel, culpa de la pirómana; y por último, los demonios de siempre gritan fuertemente en su cabeza, ansiosos de aturdirle, controlarle, enloquecer lo que ya derrocha locura.

Pese toda esa mierda, les sigue.

No quiere que nadie toque a su psiquiatra.

Porque es suya y de nadie más.

Suya, suya, suya.

" _No dejas que la maten porque quieres matarla tu misma."_

-Cállate-.

" _Alguien como tú solo puede sentir ganas de matar."_

Guarda silencio.

" _Al final tendrás su sangre en tus manos."_

Aprieta los dientes.

" _Te convertirás en el monstro que ella tema."_

Quiere ignorar toda esa palabrería.

" _Y Shizuru te odiará."_

-Que te calles-. Más que decirlo lo gruñe.

Sus demonios se ríen, se burlan y aplauden, a la espera de que despierte la bestia.

* * *

Ambas psiquiatras llegan al B-15.

-Gracias-. Dice Mikoto mientras se encarga de acomodar el cuerpo de Nao. Asombrosamente la pirómana solo tiene quemada la ropa. -Los tranquilizantes le mantendrán aquí-. Despacio, saca un cambio de ropa de su mochila, incluida la camisa de fuerza-.

-Los demás pacientes no tienden a salir de su confinamiento. Solo está la probabilidad de que Kruger esté fuera, pero supongo que ya nos habríamos dado cuenta-.

-Por supuesto-. No puede haber mentira más cínica que esa.

En pocos minutos, Mikoto deja cambiada a su paciente. No hace ningún comentario acerca de los moretones presentes en el cuerpo de Nao, ni siquiera de los que tiene en el cuello e incluso pulsan.

Al parecer, en Garderobe los trabajadores compiten por ver quien hace la vista más gorda.

Aunque Shizuru presiente que en el caso de Minagi, es que esta ha presenciado demasiadas cosas extrañas durante esos seis años.

-Shizuru, de casualidad, ¿Takeda era el encargado de restablecer la electricidad?-.

-Si-. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación. Yo me encargare de encender el generador-.

* * *

En el momento que ambas salen del B-15, el aroma de Mikoto llega de lleno a Natsuki.

-De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda hace unos minutos Mikoto. Volveré ahora mismo a mi cuarto-. La "veracidad" en sus palabras es indudable.

Mentir se le hace cada vez más fácil.

Por otra parte, su olfato le grita a Kruger una idea confusa, porque lo que huele es y no es algo demasiado familiar para ella. Puede estar casi segura de que dicho aroma es el que ya conoce mesclado con el propio de Mikoto.

A pesar de que han pasado 12 años.

Natsuki Kruger aún recuerda el olor de su única y mejor amiga: Mai.

* * *

La psiquiatra Minagi parte a realizar aquello que Takeda deja pendiente, dejando "sola" a su compañera.

-¿Natsuki?-. Habla bajo.

Como respuesta, un aliento gélido le roza la oreja. -Aquí-.

La territorialidad de la declarada demente procede a apagarse lentamente, una vez más tiene a Shizuru solo para sí.

-Van a encender las luces-. Un leve escalofrío invade el cuerpo de Viola. ¿La razón? Kruger pasa los dedos por su espalda, comienza por la parte baja, cruza por toda su columna y termina tocando la suave piel de su cuello.

El escalofrío no es por miedo.

Es un extraño placer que no tiene sentido.

-Lo siento, pero debes regresar al K-17-. De verdad lo lamenta, lo lamenta demasiado.

-Lo sé-. Sin romper el contacto, acerca su rostro al cuello de la castaña. Se embriaga con el aroma que le obsesiona, ese que se niega a compartir. -Vamos-. Crea y destruye el contacto; la poca cercanía física entre ambas siempre es obra de Natsuki.

Lento, se separa de la mayor y comienza a caminar.

Cuando menos lo esperan, están de regreso en la habitación K-17.

* * *

Kruger observa fijamente a Shizuru mientras esta le venda los pies; de decirlo, también haría algo por su pecho, no obstante, decide omitir el hecho.

" _¿Desde cuándo te importa no preocupar a alguien?"_

" _¿Desde cuándo me importan las heridas en mi cuerpo?"_

" _Tienes razón."_

" _Lárgate."_

Ninguna dice nada, solo se dejan alumbrar por la lámpara que dejo Mikoto.

Los respiros de la peli azul son exhalaciones amenazantes.

Sus ojos gritan peligro.

Pero la castaña se siente segura.

Shizuru odia ver esas quemaduras. Detesta y agradece que los demás empleados no buscaran explicación a tales heridas. A lo mucho, igual que antes le culparán de autolesionarse; como mínimo, ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

Sin rodeos, le coloca la camisa de fuerza a Natsuki.

Poco después, las luces se encienden y antes de que la cámara de seguridad funcione, la oji verde le besa. Ni bien ni mal, la otra corresponde. Tal beso va cargado de matices salvajes y posesividad inigualable.

La castaña sale del K-17, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Takeda grita a los cuatro vientos que Kruger salió de su confinamiento. Lo repite hasta que le duele la garganta. No obstante, nadie le cree porque la psiquiatra Viola asegura que la única en aquella escena fue la paciente Nao Yuuki.

Para desgracia de Takeda, Mikoto dice lo mismo.

Es la palabra de dos competente psiquiatras contra la de un guardia patético e inútil.

Además, cuando se encendieron las cámaras de seguridad, la peliazul estaba viéndole fijamente, como siempre.

Garderobe cree firmemente que la habitante del K-17 permaneció ahí durante todo el apagón.

La psiquiatra miente sin reparos a favor de su paciente.

Natsuki Kruger sonríe al saber que tiene a Shizuru Viola en sus manos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Natsuki contiene la respiración mientras cierra fuertemente los dientes. Por lo general, es capaz de ignorar sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión le falta fuerza para frenar la maldita fiesta de sus demonios. Incluso ella, con todo y su bizarra demencia, tiene un límite para sus alucinaciones; el problema es que eso no lo sabía ni ella hasta este día.

Termina por necesitar oxígeno, abre la boca para tomar aire, deja ver sus dientes manchados de rojo; por instinto, pasa saliva, saboreando su propia sangre. Después, cuando exhala, le pulsa el pecho.

Ella casi le rompió el cuello a Nao.

A cambio, por poco y le fracturan el esternón.

Como siempre, le resta importancia al hecho. Sabe que su cuerpo puede sanar por sí solo. Tanto su pecho, como sus pies y sus sangrantes encías. Es el depredador por excelencia que no necesita lamer sus heridas.

Su mente es otro tema.

Recarga la cabeza en la pared, desliza los pies en afán de alejarlos de solo Natsuki sabe que, fija la mirada en la cámara de seguridad solo para no mirar el suelo.

No quiere verlo, porque puede sentir como la sangre mancha sus dedos y le empapa las vendas. La única sangre que quiere tocar y a la vez mantener lejos.

Un gruñido lastimero se le atasca entre los labios.

Para ella las luces parpadean; para ella el aire es gélido y aun así le sofoca; para ella no hay salida del infierno que protagoniza.

Sacude la cabeza, no puede venírsele encima el esfuerzo de doce años por la alucinación de un día.

" _¿Por qué te resistes?"_

 _*"¿Por qué me insistes?"_

" _Porque te conozco."_

 _*"Tú no sabes nada."_

" _Natsuki, yo lo sé todo."_

Siente como la sangre se adueña de sus pies y sube lentamente por sus piernas.

No hay escapatoria.

Presiente lo que pasara, así que baja el rostro antes de que sus pupilas comiencen a temblar.

Nadie tiene derecho a ver su único momento de sufrimiento. NADIE.

La sangre le llega a las rodillas.

Cierra los ojos un segundo, cuando los abre, las blancas paredes del K-17 han desaparecido.

Sus manos están libres, al precio de pensar que sería mejor le amputasen los brazos. La sangre que le llegaba a las rodillas ahora le empapa el dorso, pasa por sus hombros y lento, como una tortura personal, se encamina hacia sus manos.

Un jadeo consigue escapársele.

Se siente pequeña.

Como antes de que todo ese infierno que es su mente se trastornase.

Antes de que le destruyesen y armasen como les dio la gana.

Quiere cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, no lo tiene permitido. Le tiemblan las pupilas mientras impotente, observa como la sangre reclama sus manos. El tibio liquido impregna su piel por completo, se le mete debajo de las uñas, gotea de sus dedos.

Escucha que el lugar se llena de risas, burlas directas, una tras otra, todas para ella.

-¡CALLENSE!-. Grita con el dolor de un cuerdo a quien quieren volver loco.

Automáticamente, su cuerpo se mueve, sigue lo que las voces le dicen. Gruñe molesta por sentirse una marioneta, gruñe por la puta sensación en sus manos, gruñe porque le hacen ver como la bestia que todos temen.

Pronto ve el origen de la marea roja que inunda la habitación. Algo jala sus comisuras, le sonríe cuando en realidad quiere llorar. Ahí, amarrada en una silla, agoniza su psiquiatra. Las cuerdas magullan su piel, le deja en carne viva las muñecas y tobillos. Una mordaza le prohíbe hablar, pero sus jadeos, quejidos, sollozos, encuentran el modo de hacerse escuchar.

Natsuki no quiere ver eso ¡NO QUIERE!

No obstante, sus ojos se clavan en el acto.

Es el jodido espectador de su propia crudeza.

La sangre de la castaña continúa fluyendo, brota desde sus extremidades heridas, sale de sus asustados ojos en un llanto imparable, al grado de esconder el carmín de su mirada; le mancha el cuello, el pecho, todo lo que encuentre a su paso. En medio de la desesperación se mueve, las ataduras se encajan más en su carne, le laceran brutalmente.

En uno de sus tantos cabeceos, se da cuenta de la presencia de Kruger. El miedo de su mirada aumenta de golpe; los gritos amortiguados suben de volumen logrando atravesar la tela y hacerse entendibles.

La elegancia de sus palabras se ha esfumado, la paciencia también, el afecto ni se diga. Son solo un oscuro recuerdo encargado de martillar a la peliazul.

-¡ALEJATE!-. Grita aterrorizada, hilos carmines bajan de sus labios.

Una parte de la oji-verde se estruja, se comprimen sus entrañas, le arde el pecho. La parte que no se ve, aquella que solo puede sufrir y sentir arrepentimiento.

Sentir…

Otra parte se regocija, ríe, se alimenta del dolor ajeno. Esta es la parte fuerte, la que domina sin moral ni emociones, la que desplaza cualquier cosa capaz de oponerse.

Lenta se acerca a la otra, le toma del rostro por el mentón, obligándole a verle a los ojos en ese contacto visual que terminará de destruir a ambas. -Te dije que jugabas con hielo-. Le quita la mordaza, desea escuchar sus gritos.

-¡DETENTE NATSUKI!-. La nombrada rompe las ataduras, sin embargo, Viola no puede mover sus exhaustos brazos. La fuerza de antes desaparece, dejándole a merced de su victimaria. Como debe ser, según vociferan las voces.

Brusca, salvaje, inhumana, Kruger le levanta por el cuello, estruja la carne mientras se burla de los pobres intentos que la otra hacer por respirar. Aburrida, le lanza contra el piso. La sangre salpica las paredes.

" _A que lo disfrutas, ¿No es así?"_

 _*"Deténganse…"_

Es incapaz de comprender la razón tras su repentina debilidad. ¿Desde cuándo le da escalofríos una tortura?

Es extraño, Natsuki tiende dos perspectivas. Lo vive en primera persona y además observa todo desde afuera.

Ve la malicia de sus propios ojos.

La retorcida y sádica sonrisa.

Escucha la horrible melodía de agonía.

" _¿Te gustan sus gritos? ¿Qué tal si hacemos que grite más fuerte? O mejor aún, que diga tu nombre y te suplique."_

 _*_ _"¡No quiero esto!"_

Aparece un cuchillo en la mano de Kruger, por un lado es filoso, por el otro dentado. La forma en que lo empuña no deja dudas de sus planes.

" _Ella confiaba en ti Natsuki."_

 _*"¡CALLATE!"_

" _En verdad ella no te tenía miedo."_

Siente ganas de vomitar.

" _No veía el monstruo que eres."_

Enfurece, grita interiormente, llora. Todo es inútil.

" _¿Te digo por qué?"_

Sabe no puede callarlo. Tampoco puede frenar la cruda escena.

" _Porque ella te amaba Natsuki."_

El chuchillo entra y sale en el cuerpo de la psiquiatra, corta su carne como si no fuese nada. En pocos minutos, será irreconocible, solo un muñón sanguinolento.

Kruger ve todo enloquecida, la rabia quema sus venas, evaporiza su propia sangre.

" _Esto es lo que quieres. Déjanos tomar el control Natsuki."_

 _*_ _"NO."_

La carnicería sigue con una enfermiza risa de fondo. Sin embargo, la peliazul sabe que esa no es su risa. Ella no puede reír con esto.

 _*_ _"JAMÁS TOCARAN A SHIZURU"._

De golpe, rompe la pesadilla. Esta estaba lejos de terminar pero ha conseguido frenar su maldita alucinación antes de perderse en el mar de sangre.

Antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás.

Irónicamente, es un alivio ver las blancas paredes del K-17. Exhausta, recarga el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared. Gracias al cielo las voces de su cabeza son mudas por ahora.

" _-Tiene que ser una broma."_ Esa alucinación le ha dejado una cosa bien clara. _"Cierto, yo no tengo sentido del humor."_ Quisiera librar sus manos para dar puñetazos contra la pared, el suelo, lo que sea. _"¿En serio me está pasando esto?"_ Emite un intento de débil gruñido.

" _Shizuru…"_ Agradece que la psiquiatra no esté ahí en esos momentos. Jamás lo ha sentido, pero no es idiota, quizá no comprende lo que le sucede, sin embargo, sabe lo que es.

Después de todos los intentos por dejarle muerta en vida, sus padres consiguieron arrebatarle la humanidad.

Ella misma se creía inmune a los sentimientos.

Creía que solo le quedaban sus instintos.

Pero sin quererlo, su psiquiatra ha traído de la muerte ciertas cosas. Natsuki se ha enamorado de Shizuru. Le tiene un amor anormal que les está condenando a las dos.

Ahora no sabe que pensar.

Primero creía que tenía en sus manos a la castaña. Pero… ¿Quién tiene a quien?

Dale emociones a una bestia…

Y esta se descontrolará, arrasando con todo lo que encuentre.

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTO NAGI**

Con una sonrisa forzada, el hombre permanece sentado detrás de su escritorio. A decir verdad, está bastante cabreado por eso de que sus planes se cayeron a pedazos. Debía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, a cambio no ha matado ni uno y un tercero se suma al revoloteo.

-Entonces, señorita Viola-. Shizuru le mira a los ojos sabiendo que las mentiras entre los dos solo crecen sin parar. -El guardia Takeda incumplió su tarea, debido a que se desmayó cuando vio a la paciente Yuuki Nao, ¿Cierto?-.

-Así es, él ya parecía alterado, la aparición de la chica fue demasiado para el pobre-. Ella tiene una idea del porque le hacen tales preguntas. El resultado que se figura no le alegra, pero, el secreto de Natsuki gana en la balanza de sus prioridades.

-Gracias por su tiempo, puede retirarse-. Aliviada, se para de la silla. Una vez en la puerta, a punto de salir, la duda le puede más.

-Director Nagi-. Ya después se regañaría por su imprudencia. -¿De verdad el apagón fue un accidente?-.

Nagi ríe por la ocurrencia. -Por supuesto Viola. Debería mantener tranquila su imaginación o pensaré que su paciente le mal influye-. Dentro de su bolsillo, Shizuru aprieta los dedos. Huele la mentira en el aire y ha captado la amenaza de su superior.

-Tiene razón, perdone mi imprudencia-. ¿Hay alguien sincero en ese edificio?

-No se preocupe, vuelva al trabajo-. Finalmente, queda solo en su oficina.

Furioso, borra la sonrisa. -Le transferiría a otro psiquiátrico si no mantuviese tan tranquila a Kruger-. Pasa la mano por su cabello. -El único puto sedante que funciona en esa loca y tenía que ser una persona-. Frunce el ceño. No es un hombre que deje cabos sueltos.

Poco después, nuevamente se abre la puerta de la oficina. Es Takeda, a quien Nagi no le da tiempo ni de tomar asiento. -Takeda, ¿Comprendes el grado de tu incompetencia?-. Nervioso, el susodicho pasa saliva. Esas palabras fueron equivalentes a balazos.

-Si señor, pero yo…-.

-Estas despedido-. Palidece. Sin ese dinero su familia… -Ya tengo a tu reemplazo-. Quiere defenderse, no obstante, el no tener argumentos lo complica demasiado. Está obligado a reconocer que fallo terriblemente en su labor. -Aquí está tu último cheque-. Tembloroso, acepta el papel.

Para el ex guardia, Kruger es culpable de su desgracia.

Ahora no solo odia a la oji-verde, también le nace un insano rencor hacia ella.

Rencor que se extiende hasta alcanzar a Viola.

Shizuru no lo sabe, pero ahora ella y su paciente están juntas contra el mundo que tanto repudia a Natsuki.

Casi al instante, entra otra persona en la oficina. A diferencia de Takeda, este posee una seguridad aplastante.

-Buenas tardes, Director Nagi-.

-Disfruta tu nuevo empleo-. El aire entre ambos está viciado, se sonríen con complicidad y malicia.

El nuevo guardia de Garderobe es Reito Kanzaki.


	17. Capítulo 16

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Reito Kanzaki es una persona despreciable; cree poder hacer lo que le venga en gana sin importar a quien dañe en el proceso. Aquellos que lo conocen saben que él peca tanto de arrogante como de rencoroso. A sido así desde niño y seguramente lo será hasta su muerte.

Prueba de ello es que han pasado doce años y aun quiere continuar desgraciando a alguien ya miserable.

Vestido de guardia, con una tarjeta electrónica en el bolsillo y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, camina hacía el cuarto K-17. Se ha asegurado de que la psiquiatra Viola este fuera de Garderobe.

A ningún empleado le parece extraño verlo en los pasillos, dan por hecho que solo hace su ronda de rutina. Algunos le saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, otros hacen como si fuese invisible. Es un guardia temporal dicen, el único guardia en verdad útil es Tate aseguran. Conforme se acerca al área del K-17 deja de ver personas; tal como supuso, solo van ahí para lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando por fin esta frente a la puerta siente una punzada de excitación en sus entrañas. A través del cristal observa una figura con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, pasa la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica.

Natsuki no alza la cabeza, se mantiene inmóvil, muda; sabe a la perfección que su invitado no es Shizuru. Él emana un aroma que le da asco.

La puerta se cierra. La cámara se apaga. Tate anda en su ronda.

-¿Me extrañaste?-. Le imprime a las palabras un tono cínico y ácido. Por supuesto, se indigna ante el silencio. -Respóndeme Kruger-. De nuevo, nada, silencio absoluto. Ella ni siquiera se molesta en alzar el rostro para verlo.

Reito se fía de que la peliazul está demasiado entumida para matarlo; además, el peso de la pistola en su cinturón le tranquiliza. Un hecho que sería distinto si aceptase que es pésimo disparando. Porque si quisiese asesinarla necesitaría disparar a quemarropa, y a esa distancia, aun sin sus manos, Natsuki podría ganarle con facilidad. Lastimosamente tampoco Kruger se encuentra en su mejor estado, por lo cual todas las especulaciones prevalecen solo como teorías.

Él da tres pasos, pesados, lentos, burlones. Se para frente a ella con pose socarrona, observando el cuerpo inmóvil como quien ve a una alimaña. Un hilo de vapor blanquecino se eleva desde el suelo, por entre las piernas de la demente, entrecortándose cada vez que ella cierra la boca. -Muda de mierda, contéstame-. Tienta a la suerte, sin pensar que lo que más quiere provocar, es lo que menos le conviene.

El retorno seguido de la confusión de sus sentimientos; las heridas de su cuerpo; el clima gélido de la habitación; todo eso en conjunto con el continuo parloteo de sus demonios han desgastado mucho su paciencia. Una pésima noticia. Cuando sus emociones se descontrolan el rencor puede obrar libremente. Natsuki le guarda bastante rencor a Reito.

Reito se lo guarda a ella.

Un rencor arraigado desde la infancia.

Bajo la camisa de fuerza hace esfuerzos titánicos para mover los dedos, quizá no logra nada, pero la intención de hacerlo es peligrosa por sí misma.

Baila en la delgada línea de estallar o aguardar un poco más.

Impaciente e irritado, Kanzaki da un cuarto paso. Con ello penetra el espacio personal de la otra; un acto tan estúpido como él. -Sé que tienes tu puta lengua-. Una punzada eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de Kruger, pasa a través de sus venas soltando chispas capaces de prenderle fuego. -Úsala para hablar o para lamer el suelo-. Quiere ignorarlo ¡Quiere hacerlo!

El silencio le molesta de sobremanera.

Las botas que usa tienen punta metálica.

-Será lo segundo entonces-. Con una patada le tira al suelo; el costado derecho de Natsuki palpita fuertemente, aun así, ningún quejido se hace presente. La furia le puede más que cualquier dolor provocado en esa celda de mierda.

Reprimiendo su enojo, Kruger alza el torso, sin llegar a ponerse de pie. Puede hacerlo, claro, pero Kanzaki no vale la pena. Las quemaduras de sus pies, combinadas con el entumecimiento de sus piernas y su dificultad para respirar, dan como resultado una limitación imposible de ignorar.

Por eso no está dispuesta a gastar su poca energía en él.

-¡Haz algo!-. Otra patada inicia oficialmente la golpiza. Por segunda vez le tira al suelo, por segunda vez ella se levanta. -Aquí no hay nadie-. Respira hondo, el aire le parece espeso. -Muéstrame el puto monstruo que eres-. Detesta atraparse pensando en el futuro disgusto de Shizuru.

Si pudiese usar los brazos...

Un puño impacta de lleno en su rostro. La sangre no se hace esperar, baja desde su ceja derecha, pasándole por el parpado, la mejilla, el mentón.

La imagen de la castaña se adueña de sus pensamientos.

Otro puñetazo da contra su ojo izquierdo, derrumbándole. Genial, el hijo de puta da un motivo más para preocupar a SU psiquiatra.

Furiosa, se traga un jadeo, endereza el cuerpo, alza el rostro y le dedica una mirada de odio puro. Es la segunda vez que Reito entra al K-17 solo para golpearla, pero es de lejos la segunda ocasión en la cual ha deseado asesinarlo. Por ello, en lugar de disimular su odio, lo libera completamente; deja que sus ojos reflejen el deseo de sangre, les convierte en la viva prueba de que es innecesario tener iris carmines para poseer orbes sanguinarios. Así, muestra la locura de quien no le teme a nada ni nadie, y como resultado, su mirada se convierte en la de una psicópata.

Kanzaki por fin presencia la mirada demente de quien considera la más loca en Garderobe.

Un enorme escalofrío le embarga, hace temblar sus manos, le corta la voz de tajo. Un estremecimiento capaz de sacudirle el alma a cualquiera ocasionado por una única mirada.

Aquí, te das cuenta que algo no anda bien.

Porque él sonríe, sonríe genuinamente.

Dentro de su retorcida mente cree estar logrando lo tan anhelado. Aunque solo dios sabe la razón que le mueve para querer provocar un estado de frenesí en Natsuki. Cegado con el goce de una falsa victoria, se las arregla para formar puños con sus manos temblorosas.

Ambos saben que la cámara está apagada.

Por eso, cuando los nudillos de Kanzaki se impregnan con la sangre de Kruger, golpe tras golpe, cuando la punta de su bota se mancha sin obtener quejidos, ella decide romper el silencio.

-Cobarde-. Los ojos dorados se abren, totalmente sorprendidos, impactados, asustados. Pese todas sus exigencias anteriores, jamás pensó escucharle hablando. -Sé que te aterro-. Su ronca voz, dueña de una insensibilidad inhumana, fue peor que su demencial mirada.

Después queda tan muda como siempre. Sus labios quedan sellados de modo que el hombre comienza a dudar si aquello fue una alucinación suya. Niega con la cabeza.

De una patada al pecho le pega a la pared. En el instante del choque él baja la mirada, se percata de los pies vendados de Natsuki. Desconoce la herida, pero sabe que cualquier herida puede empeorarse; al tener ese pensamiento en mente, coloca la suela de su bota sobre el pie derecho de Kruger.

Para ella, ignorar un dolor determinado es cosa de nada, ignorar dos o tres distintos está dentro de su alcance; el controlar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras lucha con ciertos problemas mentales y combate la necesidad de oxígeno, es una historia muy distinta. Sin el último factor, todo estaría bien.

Aprieta los dientes a sabiendas de que va a doler.

Sonriente, Kanzaki presiona sobre los vendajes, disfruta infringir sufrimiento.

Dentro del mal, dentro del dolor que hace gritar mudamente a su extremidad, no siente nada fuera de lo común. Nada nuevo. Nada digno de llamarse verdadero dolor.

Aun así, no es algo agradable.

Natsuki se jura a si mima que matará a Nao Yuuki cuando le vea, porque le culpa de su estado tan humillante. Es difícil saber a quién desea torturar más.

-¿De verdad eres humana?-. Lo dice con burla, le agrega cinismo. -¿Acaso los humanos no gritan?-. Libera el maltratado pie. -Tengo entendido que hasta los animales pueden sufrir-. Ella no necesita gritar, solo quiere gruñir, rugir con furia irracional. -Suplícame-. Ahora coloca el pie sobre el hombro de la chica. -¡SUPLICA KRUGER!-.

Y entonces, ella alza el rostro. Tiene una ceja lacerada, un ojo pulsante, los moretones magullan su piel, el cabello se le pega a su frente por la sangre y sus labios tintados de rojo aun gotean. Pese todo eso, se mantiene neutral. Hasta el instante en el cual su fría mirada es secundada por una cruda sonrisa.

Quizá no dice nada, sin embargo, el gesto que va de comisura a comisura es un claro mensaje.

No borra la sonrisa en ningún segundo mientras Reito aplica presión hasta dislocarle el hombro.

Cabreado, pone dos pasos entre ambos. -¿¡Qué rayos eres!?-. La camisa de fuerza actúa a su favor, le mantiene la extremidad relativamente bien dentro de la mala situación. -¿¡Te crees superior a mí!?-. Ahora la sonrisa no solo es cruda, reluce burlona e incluso altanera. Un gesto más significativo que mil palabras.

-Eres un puto animal-. Furioso despotrica como si él fuese la víctima. -Has estado aquí más de una década-. Intenta borrarle la sonrisa con un puñetazo, sin éxito. Luego, vuelve a imponer distancia. -¡Y aquí continuaras hasta pudrirte!-.

A modo de respuesta, con un movimiento mudo de labios, Natsuki dice "Te mataré".

Sumido en su cólera él no nota el pequeño detalle donde le sentencian.

Reito hace una mueca de desprecio, no es una sonrisa, aunque podría confundírsele con una sonrisa retorcida. -Volveré-. Pasa la tarjera por la cerradura electrónica. -Y cada vez te lastimaré más-. Con esa última frase, sale del K-17.

Cierra la puerta sintiéndose el criminal perfecto. Se detiene unos instantes con el propósito de limpiar la sangre de sus nudillos, después pasa el pañuelo por la punta de su bota y al final le guarda en un bolsillo. Sonriente, comienza a caminar de regreso a la sala de control. En ningún momento le cruza por la mente la existencia de un testigo.

Contrario a lo que él cree, hay otra persona además de Shizuru que suele visitar esa área de Garderobe. Desde la esquina más cercana, una desconcertada Mikoto Minagi observó el acto final de Reito. Definitivamente ahora tiene razones de sobra para desconfiar del guardia. Cuando este dobla en otro pasillo, ella corre hacia la puerta del K-17.

Horrorizada, mira a través del pequeño cristal el estado de Natsuki. Su tarjeta electrónica le permite entrar al cuarto pero sin la castaña presente podría ser una acción suicida. Batida en un duelo de moral, su encrucijada le orilla a ayudar a la herida, por desgracia basta con verle para notar que un psiquiatra es incapaz de solucionar el problema. Desde el interior, Kruger gira levemente el rostro, clava la mirada en Mikoto y la mujer siente como esos ojos le penetran el alma.

Minagi, tras dicha mirada y una fuerte corazonada, toma una decisión capaz de cambiarlo todo.

Silenciosa, sale corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Justo cuando esta por cruzar las puertas de Garderobe, ve entrando a la única persona capaz de controlar a Kruger. Acelerada, detiene su carrera. -¡Psiquiatra Viola!-. La castaña se asombra, jamás ha visto a Minagi alzando la voz.

-¿Qué suce...

No termina la pregunta.

-Su paciente-. La mente de Mikoto ya vuela lejos. Los ojos carmines reaccionan. -Está muy herida-. Atropella las palabras. -¡Traeré ayuda!-.

Ambas salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

Shizuru da pasos desesperados. Teme por la situación de su paciente, debe ser realmente mala para que alguien considere ayudarle.

Maldice de mil formas.

Ni de coña se traga que de nuevo "se auto-daño".

En medio de la carrera se topa con Tate.

-¡Despeje los pasillos!-. Extrañado alza una ceja. -¡Desde el K-17 hasta mi habitación!-. En dos segundos lo entiende.

-Deme 10 minutos-. Ahora también Tate corre. Por fortuna, ese tiempo cuenta desde ya, así cuando llegue a su destino ya habrá transcurrido la mitad.

Un destello de enojo ilumina su interior. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto dolor más para quien lleva 12 años sin hacer nada? Su desconcierta a sí misma, Shizuru suele ser de carácter fuerte pero tranquila; ese enojo no cuadra consigo.

A cierto, con la oji-verde las reglas cambian por completo.

A cada paso piensa quien es el culpable. Quiere creer que ahora su paciente si dirá el nombre de su agresor.

Al llegar a la puerta, ni siquiera mira por el cristal. Pasa la tarjera y no se molesta en cerrar. La ola de frio le golpea. Ahí, tirada sobre su hombro sano, dado ya no pudo recargarse contra la pared, Natsuki respira aceleradamente. Lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos, algo muy difícil con un ojo hinchado y el otro manchado de sangre. La camisa de fuerza le comprime el pecho.

-Shi..zuru-. Alza el rostro, apenas unos cm del suelo. -Ai...Aire-. Su cabeza vuelve a caer en el pequeño charco de sangre.

Tanto enojada como asustada, Viola procede a desabrochar los estúpidos seguros; siente que sus dedos son demasiado lentos pese hace lo mejor que puede. -Mírame Natsuki, mírame-. Necesita mantenerle despierta. Ahora, de verdad desea que parte de los rumores sean ciertos, la parte que habla de una Natsuki con resistencia sobrehumana. -Aquí estoy-. Con el último seguro desabrochado, la tarea de respirar se facilita un poco. Por otro lado, el hombro comienza a pulsar con mayor insistencia. Shizuru se percata del hueso desacomodado; no puede quitarle la camisa de fuerza sin causarle más daño.

Consciente del hecho, saca el brazo sano. Nota como los dedos de la oji-verde tiemblan; una voz interior le grita que dicho temblor es debido a la furia acumulada en su paciente. Además, el frio de las esmeraldas es distinto, es un frio metálico listo para cortar gargantas.

La psiquiatra traga saliva al ver uno de los pies vendados sangrando. Con el corazón estrujado, coloca una mano en la carmín mejilla. -Necesito sacarte de aquí Natsuki-. Acaricia el nombre al pronunciarlo. Los afilados ojos se clavan en ella. -Quiero ayudarte-. La menor lo sabe, nadie querrá ayudarle como lo quiere Shizuru.

Se prepara mentalmente, solo le queda que su mente obligue a su maltrecho cuerpo a levantarse, moverse, sobrellevarse. Toma un profundo respiro, sus pulmones se quejan, sin embargo, sus demonios silencian los quejidos. Viola suelta la mejilla, da un paso atrás. Con un gruñido acompañado de una mirada enfurecida, la demente de Garderobe se levanta.

La castaña presencia los agitados respiros, le parecen reclamos a la naturaleza, exclamaciones de muerte. Desde su fuero interno, le pide al destino que dicha muerte, de tener que llegar, salga de las manos de Natsuki y no seas manos intentando atrapar a la oji-verde.

Kruger da un paso, tambaleante, porque las plantas de los pies le arden como el infierno. Su segundo paso es más seguro, este le deja a cm de la otra.

Automáticamente, Shizuru le ofrece apoyo. Sabe que si cae quizá no se pueda levantar de nuevo. Renuente al principio, la menor se niega, no obstante, decide tragarse el orgullo; coloca su tembloroso brazo en el hombro de su psiquiatra. Algo similar a un suspiro de alivio se le escapa al sentir que parte de su peso ya no recae directamente sobre sí misma.

El brazo de la mayor pasa por la cintura de su paciente, en el acto, procura estar al pendiente de cada mínima reacción causada por su simple tacto. Una vez segura de tenerle bajo un agarre firme, le impulsa a dar el primer paso hacia su habitación.

Tal como le pidió a Tate, él vació todos los pasillos. Gracias a ello nadie presencia el tortuoso trayecto. Para asombro de la oji-rubi, Natsuki camina considerablemente rápido. Aunque pensándolo bien, tiene sentido, desea terminar con el dolor de caminar lo antes posible. El silencio es casi absoluto, únicamente roto por uno que otro bajo gruñido. La sangre queda en los pasillos. El deseo de venganza queda en el aire.

 _"El maldito aún no conoce el verdadero dolor."_

Les deja hablar, cansada de callarlos.

" _Cree poder atormentarte."_

De no ser por la previa patada a su pecho, hecha por Nao; la visita del pelinegro no habría sido nada. Lo que él llama tormento ella lo denomina juego de niños.

" _Pero quien no ha experimentado dolor suficiente no sabe cómo causar dolor a otros."_

Sabe la castaña le ve de reojo, no importa, ella solo mira sus heridas. Se mantiene ajena a la singular platica.

" _¿A quién matarás primero? ¿Al falso verdugo o a la maldita pirómana?"_

Sus ojos ven demasiado borroso, por lo cual se deja guiar, confiando a ciegas en su psiquiatra.

" _Sabes, si tu no la matas."_

Sus piernas se mueven por inercia. Sus dedos dejan de temblar.

" _Ella te matará a ti."_

Es difícil pensar en Shizuru matándole. Las voces hacen posible presenciar dicho acto. Dentro de su cabeza, se reproduce desde distintas perspectivas, una vez tras otra, en cada repetición Viola disfruta librándose de ella.

Poco antes de que sus pies decidan hacerle colapsar, aparece la anhelada puerta. Kruger es incapaz de decir en qué momento le recostaron en la cama, también es imposible diga en que instante cedió a la inconciencia.

-¡Natsuki!-. Gracias al cielo es solo un susto. La menor continúa respirando.

Entonces, tocan a la puerta.

-¡Soy Mikoto! ¡Traje ayuda médica! -. La castaña se muerde los labios. Sabe ella está a salvo con su paciente, pero desconoce cómo reaccione esta con otras personas. No obstante, acepta es incapaz de resolver eso ella sola. Voltea a ver a la mujer inconsciente, desde ese preciso segundo se hace responsable de cualquier accione de la oji-verde.

Abre la puerta, sale y cierra. La ayuda urge, pero no puede permitir a cualquiera entrar en esa habitación.

Los carmines ojos brillan asombrados.

La acompañante de Mikoto es Mai Tokiha.


	18. Capítulo 17

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Shizuru maldice al destino por su pequeño chiste sin gracia. Forma un puño, apretando los dedos entre si hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos, pero nadie lo nota, porque su mano esta oculta en su bolsillo y su rostro mantiene una neutralidad abrumadora.

-Sé debe tener muchas preguntas-. Habla con el tono frío e impersonal de los psiquiatras. -Pero le pido aguarde hasta atender a mi paciente-. El "mi" suena demasiado posesivo en sus labios.

Mai detecta aquella posesividad. Desconcertada, asiente mientras se aferra a su maletín. Dentro de su cabeza se forman demasiadas incertidumbres, pero su labor médica debe ir antes que sus intrigas personales. Talvez el confrontar parte de su pasado le robé el profesionalismo.

Mikoto observa en silencio, dispuesta a todo para mantener segura a su esposa. De su costado derecho cuelga una pistola de electrochoque, tiene el voltaje suficiente para tumbar a una fiera y ruega lo tenga para paralizar a la oji-verde. Además, en la parte trasera de su cinturón, bien oculto bajo su bata, lleva un revolver. No quiere dañar a la chica, para nada, pero tiene bien ordenadas sus prioridades.

Discretamente Viola observa la pistola de electrochoque y una especie de sexto sentido le avisa sobre la existencia del revolver. Prudente, no revela el secreto del cual se ha enterado. -Será mejor que ella no vea ese objeto Mikoto-. Haciendo caso al consejo que en realidad es una orden, deja la pistola bajo su bata, al alcance sin estar a la vista.

-A la primera señal negativa, retírense-. Porque no está dispuesta a que le disparen a SU Natsuki.

La psiquiatra gira, pasa la tarjeta de su habitación por la cerradura electrónica, toma el picaporte, todo con un aura de tensión rodeándole. -Le advierto, ahí dentro se encuentra una verdad impactante-. Sus palabras son frías. -Sin embargo, por el bien de todas, no debe exaltarse-. Pero hay cierta compasión en su voz.

Las tres ingresan a la habitación.

Shizuru puede jurar que el olor a sangre es más fuerte que antes; con un vistazo a su reloj, se da cuenta que apenas han pasado unos segundos.

En el fondo, se alivia de que todo suceda mientras su paciente esta inconsciente.

Los primeros segundos, Mai pasa por alto la identidad de su amiga. El ojo palpitante, la sangre cubriendo sus facciones y el detalle de creerle muerta, le privan del privilegio de reconocerle. Sin embargo, cuando se acerca lo suficiente para notar que bajo la sangre aquella piel es blanca y que el cabello es de un inusual tono cobalto, un nudo se forma en su garganta.

Decenas de palabras ahogadas se amontonan en su boca. -¿Cómo se llama?-. Pregunta en tono bajo, tembloroso, temeroso, mientras sus manos comienzan a limpiar la sangre automáticamente.

Bajo la intensa mirada de Mikoto, la castaña contesta. -Kruger Natsuki-. Mai ahoga un quejido. En un instante, la presencia de Shizuru, su anterior visita, toman sentido. Las lágrimas luchan por abrirse paso. Siente demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, tantas que puede explotar ahí mismo, pero recuerda las palabras de Viola: Por el bien de todas, no debe exaltarse.

Con el antebrazo, se quita las pocas lágrimas que lograron mojar sus mejillas. Ella misma duda de cómo consigue frenar el temblor de sus manos.

-Nat…-.

Ver a quien creía muerta es demasiado impactante.

Verle en ese estado vuelve peor lo ya malo.

Y encontrarle en ese sitio...

-Nat…-.

Repite con otro quejido ahogado.

Shizuru comienza a temer que dichas palabras despierten a Natsuki.

Mikoto no entiende cómo es posible que su esposa conozca a la pesadilla de Garderobe.

Kruger permanece inconsciente mientras limpian su sangre, sigue sin abrir los ojos mientras cosen su ceja lacerada, aun duerme cuando atienden las quemaduras de sus pies.

Mai pone todo su empeño en curarle, lo ve como su oportunidad para devolverle a la chica una parte de lo que hizo por ella. No le extraña que la oji-verde continúe durmiendo mientras le atiende, sabe de sobra que todo aquello es solo un cosquilleo para Natsuki. ¿Qué es el alcohol y la aguja? ¿Qué molestia puede ser algo como eso comparado a lo que ha vivido?

Cuando eran niñas y Kruger pasó de ser de pocas palabras a prácticamente muda, Mai supo la razón, ella fue la única que se enteró de cómo le destrozaron la boca a su amiga cuando le sacaron los dientes.

También hubo visto las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Natsuki.

Por eso ahora le parece normal que siga inconsciente.

El problema recae en que deben arreglar su hombro y están seguras de que eso si le hará despertar al instante.

-No sabemos cómo reaccionará. Podría ponerse violenta-. Asegura Mikoto. A decir verdad, entendería que la paciente despertase hecha una fiera. Con la golpiza que le propinaron cualquiera estaría enojado, ya ni se diga cómo puede ponerse alguien mentalmente inestable.

-La anestesia es inútil en ella-. Remarca Shizuru con pesar. -Tendremos que componerle el hombro así-. La idea no le gusta más que a la otra psiquiatra. Hay más de un riesgo en la jugada. -Es necesario-.

-¿Y sí despierta y ataca a Mai?-. No lo dice maliciosamente, en sus palabras solo hay preocupación genuina. Ella se preocupa por una mala reacción de la oji-verde y Shizuru se preocupa de que le peguen un tiro a su Natsuki.

-Si ella despertase mal, atacaría a lo primero que viese-. Ella había dicho que tomaría toda la responsabilidad de las acciones de su paciente. -Me aseguraré de ser lo primero que vea-. Está segura de que Natsuki no le dañará.

-Aun así…-.

Es interrumpida por Mai. -Mikoto entiendo tu preocupación-. Ya le habían contado lo suficiente. -Pero tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo-. No cree que Natsuki este loca así como no lo creyó cuando eran niñas.

-Está bien-. Se ve obligada a ceder ante la seguridad de su esposa.

Así, con cuidado, proceden.

Shizuru sube a la cama, despacio, para no moverle más de lo necesario. Se pone a horcajadas sobre la oji-verde, procurando no hacer contacto para evitar lastimarle. Finalmente, ve que partes de su piel están menos magulladas y coloca las manos en el rostro de Natsuki.

Se asegura de que sus rostros queden uno frente al otro. Sabe que su paciente es mucho más fuerte que ella, pero se asegurará a cualquier costo de que cuando los ojos esmeralda se muestren le vean solo a ella.

-Ahora-. Le dice a Mai en tono bajo. Tiene la corazonada de que si habla normalmente su propia voz podría despertarle y por ahora no quiere comprobar su teoría.

Mikoto observa con su mano a cm de la pistola. Si pudiera rezar lo haría para que todo no se vuelva una locura. No es el mejor panorama: dos psiquiatras, una doctora y la que se dice es la mujer más bestial de los últimos años. Agita la cabeza, dirán eso, sin embargo, no ha visto que la chica haga algo de magnitudes tan grotescas como para ostentar dicho título.

Al contrario, le tocó ver como dejaban a Kruger en ese estado tan deplorable.

Mai se acerca, toma el brazo de Natsuki y se encomienda a lo que sea que les mira desde arriba. -Hazlo-. Le dice la castaña con una seguridad aplastante. Una gota de sudor frio le baja por el cuello cuando toma fuerza para empujar la extremidad.

Un crujido hace eco en la habitación.

El hombro queda arreglado.

Como resultado, las esmeraldas se abren de golpe.

Natsuki intenta alzar el torso pero choca contra el cuerpo de Shizuru y lo primero que ve son los ojos carmín. -Soy yo, soy yo Natsuki-. De repente se hace consciente de las manos en su rostro. -Tranquila Natsuki-.

Las esmeraldas brillan con locura, exigen venganza, de un manotazo podría quitarse lo que tiene encima. Sin embargo el tacto y la voz de su psiquiatra consiguen que la locura se apague. -Natsuki-. Su nombre en labios de Shizuru le está tranquilizando. -Natsuki-.

De un segundo a otro, un particular aroma inunda los sentidos de la demente. El brillo de locura intenta renacer, arremeter con fuerza. -Estoy aquí contigo Natsuki-. Pero la apacible voz le calma de nuevo.

Sus sentidos nunca le han mentido, está ahí, en esa habitación, cerca de ellas.

Un temblor le recorre cuando su cuerpo exige levantarse, a ese le siguen más. -Natsuki-. El cuerpo sobre el suyo le toca y ese contacto es capaz de detener los temblores. -Natsuki-. Mientras diga su nombre de ese modo, todo estará bien, o eso le dice una voz en su cabeza.

Despacio, Kruger vuelve a recortarse.

-Natsuki, la psiquiatra Minagi-. Escucha, pero ya sabe lo que van a decirle. -Trajo ayuda, ellas dos están aquí-. Lento, Shizuru retira sus manos para permitirle voltear.

Kruger voltea hacia la derecha, encontrándose con su amiga de la infancia. Los ojos violetas le observan con una mescla de sentimientos demasiado intensos. Detecta la presencia de Mikoto, no le importa.

-Mai-. La ronca voz sale en un susurro.

Minagi queda asombrada por escuchar hablar a la muda de Garderobe.

-Ella te ha atendido-. Dice Viola aun a horcajadas sobre ella. Ninguna de las dos lo dice en voz alta, no obstante, están bastante cómodas con la cercanía. Ese contacto mantiene calmada a Natsuki y le da confianza a Shizuru.

-Natsuki-. Viendo las esmeraldas es imposible contener el llanto, por segunda vez, las lágrimas se dan a la fuga.

-No llores Mai-. Sus palabras son ásperas, frías, algo bruscas, tal y como les recordaba.

* * *

Ya con el hombro en su lugar, pueden quitarle por completo la camisa de fuerza y la delgada playera de tirantes. Natsuki mantiene su rostro neutral, su mirada da a entender que le da igual le vean vestida o desnuda. Al retirarle la ropa, tanto la psiquiatra como la doctora miran aquellas horribles cicatrices en su espalda, ambas guardan silencio.

Mikoto no comprende cómo es eso posible. Carece de lógica. De la nada, el peso de la pistola y el revolver es demasiado en su cinturón. La paciente del K-17 permanece tranquila mientras quienes le atienden muestran expresiones prácticamente frías.

Esas facetas frías son meras mascaras que sus profesiones les han brindado. Les usan automáticamente. La propia Minagi tiene una, pero aun así el acto le desconcierta.

Atienden, curan y vendan el cuerpo de la chica. El torso y los brazos muestran desagradables moretones, sin embargo, el que de verdad les preocupa es ese que abarca el centro de su pecho. Se extiende por su piel de un modo perturbador. Shizuru recuerda la patada de Nao, maldice por no haber checado mejor el cuerpo de su paciente. Claro, ella desconoce que ese moretón no era tan grotesco hasta que Reito le estrelló en la pared con una patada directa al área. Esa jodida bota con punta metálica…

" _A la vida le gusta burlarse de ti."_ La mirada esmeralda permanece imperturbable. _"Mira que traer a esta mujer de regreso."_ Les ignora. _"Debiste asesinarle hace años."_ Siente como le vendan el brazo izquierdo. _"Tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo."_ Es consciente de que Mikoto no le quita la mirada de encima. _"Habría sido magnifico ver la confianza de sus ojos cediendo ante el miedo."_

" _Cállense."_

" _No puedes callarnos Natsuki."_ Siente como Shizuru atiende su ojo palpitante.

" _Ella solo te quería cerca porque le eras útil."_ Su psiquiatra le toca con una delicadeza que nadie más le ha brindado. _"Mantenías a raya a quienes le molestaban, les dabas miedo, la asustabas incluso a ella."_

" _Mai no tenía miedo."_

" _Eso quieres creer. La aterrabas y eso que no conocía el verdadero monstruo que eres."_

" _Ella sabe quién soy, lo que soy."_

Una cruel carcajada hace eco en su cabeza.

" _Ni siquiera tu sabes quién o que eres Natsuki"._

Aun con la risa de fondo las voces desaparecen.

Al final Kruger esta recostada en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Gran parte de su cuerpo esta vendado y tanto el moretón en su pecho como las quemaduras en sus pies son un claro aviso de que debe permanecer acostada.

-Mikoto, debo hablar contigo-. Shizuru quiere hablar con ella a solas. Minagi duda de si debe o no hacerlo, no quiere dejar sola a su esposa, además presiente por donde va la charla.

-Ve, estaré bien-. Le dice Mai desde su silla al lado de la cama. -Confío en Natsuki-. Siempre lo había hecho.

Aun dudosa, Minagi acompaña a Viola a la cocina. -¿Por qué trajiste ayuda?-. Directa al punto. -Nadie suele ayudar a mi paciente-. Los ojos carmín parecen dispuestos a devorarle el alma para obtener respuestas. -Solo dicen que se auto-daña y después hacen la vista gorda-. La amargura en sus palabras es palpable.

-Hoy me ha quedado claro que su paciente no se ha auto-dañado-. Tiene la mitad de su atención en quienes están a unos metros. Entre la cocina y el dormitorio no hay pared alguna por lo cual hablan bajo.

-Por favor, explícate-.

Por otra parte, Natsuki voltea hacia su acompañante. -Mai-. Es apenas un susurro. La otra se acerca, sabe que si hasta ese momento no había hablado no quiere que las otras escuchen.

Coincide que Mikoto vuelca toda su atención en Shizuru cuando Natsuki le susurra a Mai una advertencia.

-Debes irte de aquí-. Hablar es molesto hasta cierto grado, hace que le pulse el pecho. Lo ignora. -Garderobe no es seguro Mai-. Es extraño escuchar hablar de seguridad a quien no conoce el miedo. -Las ratas quieren comerse al lobo-. En todo momento le mira a los ojos. -Y arrasaran con cualquiera que se atraviese-. Raramente dice tantas palabras juntas, esa es la mayor prueba de que Mai Tokiha le importa. -Ha sido Reito Kanzaki-. Con esa última frase, vuelve a su estado mudo.

Mikoto y Shizuru regresan.

-Es momento de retirarnos Mai-. Cuando los secretos de todos comienzan a mezclarse no puede salir nada bueno.

La doctora se para, toma su maletín y le da una última mirada a Kruger. La oji-verde le devuelve la mirada, sus fríos ojos continúan diciéndole que debe marcharse antes de que sea tarde.

Las esmeraldas le dicen debe irse.

Pero los ojos violetas contestan que regresará pronto.

Mai y Mikoto salen de la habitación.

-Shizuru-. La castaña acude al llamado y toma asiento en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Sin esperar un permiso, toca el rostro de su paciente, le delinea el mentón, acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Te asustan las historias de terror?-. Su voz suena más ronca de lo común.

-No-. Responde con seguridad.

-Entonces es el momento-. Los ojos carmín brillan intrigados.

-¿De qué?-. Presencia como los ojos esmeralda se vuelven aun más gélidos.

-De contarte como terminé en Garderobe-.


	19. Capítulo 18

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 _Estaba en la oficina del director. Le habían mandado llamar al finalizar el receso, horas después, seguía ahí. Permanecía sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, con la mirada del hombre sobre ella, esos ojos le miraban con miedo, desconfianza y acusación. En cambio, ella le miraba con aburrimiento, fastidio y cierta molestia._

 _Detestaba de sobremanera que le culpasen cuando no tenía la culpa._

 _Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho._

 _-¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites Kruger?-. Insistió por quinta vez. Mantenía las manos unidas sobre su escritorio, juntas, para que no le temblasen._

 _-Porque no lo hice-. Lo dijo con tono neutral, aunque su voz transmitía amenaza._

 _-Todos tus compañeros dicen que has sido tú-. Ella ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos._

 _-No todos-. Él suspiro, cansado de tratar el asunto._

 _-Mai Tokiha está de tu parte, sin embargo, es una contra treinta-. Enderezó el cuerpo, aun sentada, si se ponía recta resultaba intimidante._

 _-¿Y qué dicen ellos?-. Una cosa era vivir entre malos rumores sobre sí misma y otra muy diferente que le echasen las culpas de otros. Sintió el impulso de cortarle la lengua a todos sus compañeros, por mentirosos._

 _Una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro del mayor. -Al final del receso, cuando el grupo regresó al salón-. Se notó su esfuerzo por retener una arcada. -Encontraron muertos a los dos conejos que eran sus mascotas-. Natsuki escuchaba con indiferencia. -Su sangre manchaba el pizarrón, parte de la pared, salpicaba las ventanas-. Ni siquiera parpadeó. -Y sus vísceras estaban esparcidas por el suelo-. Él paso saliva, aclaró la garganta. -Todos dicen que tú lo hiciste. Encontraron el puñal ensangrentado en tu mochila-._

 _-Estuve todo el tiempo con Mai-. Desde que tenían 9 años pasaban juntas el receso._

 _-Ya te lo dije, uno contra treinta-. Veía a una niña a la cual hace mucho tiempo le habían robado su infancia._

 _-Ya te lo dije, yo no fui-. Le tuteaba como a cualquiera. Le ponía de mal humor tener que repetir lo mismo, detestaba tener que hablar._

 _-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello?-. Ella le perforó el alma con una mirada._

 _-Si yo los hubiera matado-. Esa indiferencia asustaba al director. -No habría dejado el salón así-. Hablaba lento, arrastrando las palabras con fastidio. -Nadie se habría enterado-._

 _Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió al escucharla._

 _-El puñal en tu mochila-. La piel de la cara le brillaba por el sudor._

 _-No es mío-. Jamás le había visto. Además, no le gustaban los puñales._

 _-Entonces, ¿Quién ha sido?-._

 _-Director, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-._

 _Tuvieron que dejarle retirarse cuando las cámaras de la cafetería mostraron que sí estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, en una mesa aislada, únicamente con Mai, tal como ambas dijeron._

 _Tenía una clara idea de quien había intentado inculparle de ese acto tan burdo. Gruñó; ella nunca había asesinado a ningún animal y no planeaba comenzar a hacerlo. Prefería enfocarse en deshacerse del imbécil con aires de grandeza que quería dejarla mal parada._

 _Caminó a paso lento por el jardín delantero, estaba tan solo como un cementerio, o así parecía hasta que escuchó un grito. Lo habría ignorado olímpicamente si no le hubiera reconocido. Un segundo alarido cargado de miedo le hizo correr en dirección del sonido._

 _Llegó a un punto aislado de la escuela._

 _Enfureció._

 _Había tres chicos, uno de ellos era Kanzaki. Acorralaban a Mai contra una pared de ladrillos._

 _La furia crecía a raudales, amenazaba con cegarle sin llegar a hacerlo._

 _Retenía su razón, solo que manteniéndole a raya, sin voz ni voto, únicamente presente para evitar una verdadera locura._

 _Le habían desgarrado la ropa a su amiga y Reito tenía los pantalones abajo. Nadie notaba su presencia, parecía un fantasma, un fantasma sediento de sangre._

 _Se acercó, tomó bruscamente al peli-negro del hombro y antes de que reaccionara lo tiró al suelo con un puñetazo. El aturdimiento no le permitía ponerse de pie. El miedo le hacía temblar, jamás había visto a Kruger tan molesta, tan viva._

 _-Kanzaki-. Dijo el nombre como si fuese el peor insulto, le daba asco pronunciarlo._

 _Los otros dos chicos salieron corriendo en cuanto sintieron las desquiciadas emociones de la chica._

 _-Natsuki…-. Dijo Mai en medio del shock. Una vez más, la oji-verde le estaba salvando._

 _Tomó al chico por el cuello de su camiseta, le alzó del suelo cual pluma y volvió a pegarle un puñetazo. Era como si tuviese acero en los nudillos. Se escuchó un crujido, la sangre le manchó los dedos. Lo dejó caer al piso. Reito, tan débil y cobarde, lloraba por su nariz rota. -Te daré un motivo para llorar-. El odio en sus palabras era palpable._

 _Sus ojos no se mostraban demenciales, apenas tenían una chispa de locura, pero esa pequeña muestra mesclada con su furia fue suficiente para asombrar a Reito, para causarle un bizarro deleite, para traumarlo de por vida._

 _-¡Monstruo!-. Se atrevió a gritarle. Lo callaron con una patada._

 _Era un monstruo que quería ver en su máximo esplendor._

 _Kruger le dio golpe tras golpe, pero no eran golpes mortíferos porque no quería matarlo, no todavía. Al final, planeaba arrancarle lo que tenía entre las piernas, no lo dijo en voz alta, sin embargo, sus intenciones quedaban bastante claras._

 _-¡NO!-. Y el terror hizo que el chico se congelara._

 _No le contestó, no valía la pena, en ningún sentido._

 _Su enojo era demasiado peligroso, porque en lugar de robarle el control le hacía más fría, mas calculadora, más sanguinaria._

 _-Natsuki, por favor, para-. Mai consiguió hablar. También ella había captado las intenciones de la oji-verde y debía impedirlo. La última cosa de su lista era dejar que la policía se llevase a su mejor amiga._

 _-Mai, este hijo de puta…-. Pensar en ello alimentaba su enojo._

 _-No… no lo logró Nat-. Sintió la mano de su amiga en el hombro. -Lo detuviste-. Mai cerraba su blusa desgarrada con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a ella. -Me salvaste-. Y ahora quería devolverle el favor._

 _Kruger gruñó._

 _Era consciente de que Mai sabía de lo que era capaz, pero una parte de sí no quiso mostrárselo en primer plano._

 _Dio una última patada a Reito, después le dio su sudadera a Mai y ambas se fueron del lugar._

 _Natsuki no había entrado en ningún frenesí, pero él creía que sí. Aún le temblaba el cuerpo, pero tenía dos deseos:_

 _1-. Venganza._

 _2-. Ver a la bestia "de nuevo"._

 _Ese día Kanzaki intentó inculparla para que le expulsaran, a final, Kruger le volteó la jugada. Él no podría volver a la escuela._

* * *

 _Las clases habían terminado, Natsuki salió del salón al último, como siempre. Mai caminaba a su lado, le platicaba de mil y un cosas, la oji-verde solo asentía o hacía sonidos guturales, sin embargo, Mai sabía que la otra le escuchaba atentamente. Kruger le acompañó hasta dejarle en la puerta de su casa, ninguna sabía que sería la última vez que se verían._

 _-Cuídate Nat, nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió con una gran sonrisa, en cambio, los ojos esmeralda le dieron una larga mirada. Así eran las cosas, y estaba bien, porque funcionaban._

 _Natsuki se dio la vuelta para regresar a su propia casa. Sus pasos resultaban más lentos de lo normal. Saeko le había dicho algo que no se moría de ganas por hacer._

" _Deshazte de ella." En su cabeza siempre estaba presente esa idea. "Es la única culpable." Solía ignorarle, aún no era tiempo para eso. "Ella creó lo que eres. Es quien te convirtió en algo que no puedes deshacer."_

" _Aún no." Contestó a sus demonios._

" _Entonces, ¿Cuándo?" Eran impacientes._

" _Cuando yo quiera." El tramo de calle se estaba acabando._

" _No tardes." Detestaba las ordenes._

" _¿Por qué?" Respondió con molestia._

" _Debes matar antes de que te maten." Fue apenas un susurro y después se hizo el silencio._

 _Llegó a su destino, pero desde la puerta notó algo que no le gusto para nada: el tapete de la entrada estaba movido. Su madre era demasiado perfeccionista como para tolerar eso, parte de las cicatrices en su espalda se debían a que había retado ese perfeccionismo. Retrocedió rápidamente y rodeó la casa._

 _Había un árbol que daba a la ventana de su habitación, sin embargo, cuando le observó pudo ver a alguien oculto entre las hojas, era un hombre, de constitución medio con rostro desgarbado. Para ella, era obvio que era un vigilante._

 _Si alguien osaba entrar en su territorio…_

 _Silenciosa, se quitó el cinturón, con el mismo sigilo trepó por el árbol. Se movió con tal ligereza que el hombre no se percató del peso extra en la rama cuando ella estuvo a sus espaldas. Kruger no se lo pensó dos veces, colocó el cinturón en su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. Él forcejeaba, pero si se movía de más se caería de la rama, además, la oji-verde usaba una fuerza brutal. Intentó alcanzar la pistola en su pantalón, le faltó tiempo para hacerlo. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba muerto._

 _Natsuki retiró su cinturón, dejó el cuerpo tendió en la rama y se abrió paso a través de la ventana._

 _Salió de su habitación con un tubo metálico en la mano derecha. Bajó los escalones cual fantasma, su casa siempre estaba oscura y se aseguró de moverse entre los espacios más sombríos._

 _-Ya solo nos falta la niña-. A esas palabras les siguió una carcajada. -Estoy aburrido de esperar-. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al tubo, su piel, en lugar de calentar el metal, lo enfriaba._

 _Cuando por fin se asomó en la sala de estar, las cosas se fueron a la mierda. Vio como la sangre formaba charcos enormes en el suelo, vio como se deslizaba por el cristal de las ventajas, le vio salpicando las paredes, había mucha sangre y toda brotaba de dos cuerpos tendidos en el piso._

 _Si es que a eso se les podía llamar cuerpos. La carne había sido acuchillada y aplastada hasta ser solo plastas, muñones y coágulos. Lo único intacto eran las cabezas, para que ella, la última Kruger, pudiera reconocerles._

 _Los opacos ojos de Saeko le veían fijamente, dentro de su retorcida cabeza, esos ojos se burlaban de ella._

 _La locura invadió a Natsuki. Quería venganza. Quería ver muertos a esos hombres. Quería destrozarles con sus propias manos._

 _No amaba a sus padres, ni siquiera los quería._

 _Pero si alguien iba a matarlos, debía haber sido ella._

 _Sus instintos, sus demonios, sus propias entrañas, todos rugían furiosos._

 _Porque le habían robado a su presa, la presa que llevaba años acechando._

 _Se deslizó entre las sombras, quedó detrás del más bajo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo mientras la sangre le bajaba por la nuca._

 _-¿Qué?-. El otro giró en todas direcciones buscando al culpable. Era el mismo que dijo que estaba aburrido, lo pagaría caro._

 _El metal impacto en sus piernas, con la fuerza suficiente para rompérselas. El grito de sus labios se quedó a medias. Había caído de espaldas._

 _Frente a él apareció la chica, empuñando el tubo con una sola mano. -Maldita cría-. Aun con las piernas rotas cometió el error de subestimarle. No vio los ojos esmeralda que se ocultaban bajo su cabello cobalto._

 _Un golpe en la cabeza, dirigido directo a su frente, él atravesó los brazos, pero aun así el golpe lo dejo inconsciente. De haber usado un poco más de fuerza los habría matado, sin embargo, sus demonios gritaban decenas de ideas._

 _Dejo caer el tubo sobre un charco de sangre, el eco metálico se escuchó en toda la casa, algunas pequeñas gotas salpicaron su pantalón._

 _Tenía doce años pero poseía una fuerza realmente bestial. Tomó a sus dos víctimas y les llevó al sótano._

 _Cuando el segundo hombre despertó, el de las piernas rotas, estaba recostado sobre una mesa metálica. Las luces le encandilaban a más no poder. Sus extremidades eran apresadas por pesadas cadenas. Soltó un par de maldiciones antes de recuperar la vista. Casi prefirió no hacerlo, delante de él, parada sobre la mesa, estaba Natsuki, con una sonrisa retorcida y ojos llenos de locura._

 _Kruger tenía los brazos completamente rojos, desde la punta de los dedos hasta los codos, parecía más seca que fresca. -Tardaste bastante-. Su ronca voz era una invitación para ponerse a llorar._

 _El aire apestaba a muerte, él lo olía y prefería no preguntar por su compañero. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue una tontería, le escupió en el rostro. Ella, indiferente, se limpió el escupitajo con el hombro; después, cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de furia fría. -¿Quién?-. Los labios del hombre permanecieron sellados._

 _Ante el silencio, Kruger saltó de la mesa. Caminó hacia un armario negro, abrió las puertas que ya tenían decenas de manchas rojas y examinó la extensa colección de cuchillos, ninguno le convenció. Cerró el armario para abrir el contiguo, de ahí sacó un serrucho. A paso lento, casi perezoso, regresó a la mesa. -¿Quién?-. Repitió. No le gustaba hablar cuando hacía esas cosas pero quería el maldito nombre._

 _Inclinó la cabeza. -Él tampoco hablaba-. Colgó la herramienta en su cinturón. -No suelo ser paciente-. Puso las manos en su rostro y le obligó a voltear. -Terminó así- . Él sintió una arcada al saber que una "niña" había sido autora de tal cosa. -Era muy ruidoso-. Su voz sonaba fastidiada. -Gritó hasta quedarse afónico mientras lo desollaba-. Le soltó la cabeza._

 _-Solo pudo sollozar cuando le arranque las entrañas-. Los órganos del cadáver se esparcían sobre la mesa, le había destruido, revuelto y vaciado la caja torácica a manos desnudas. Las vísceras se le habían metido debajo de las uñas. Por otro lado, las tiras de piel decoraban el piso, trozos de la misma se le adhirieron a los dedos y de alguna forma llegaron a su playera._

 _Tomó una hacha que había bajo la mesa, el mango era negro, la hoja muy grande y el filo suficiente. Un objeto pesado que en sus manos parecía de juguete. -¿Quién?-. Él guardó silencio porque seguía en shock tras ver a su destrozado compañero. Ella elevó el hacha por sobre su cabeza y le hizo descender con fuerza, de un solo golpe le cortó el brazo derecho. Su grito resonó en la habitación para después apagarse entre jadeos._

 _-¡Loca!-. Con ambas piernas rotas y manco, aún así no logró retener el insulto._

 _-Ya no habrá cortes limpios-. Dejó el hacha donde estaba, cogió el serrucho que colgaba de su cinturón. Él se quedó callado, no por leal, por orgulloso, por estúpido._

 _Indiferente, Kruger le cortó el brazo lentamente, con pausas incluidas. Escuchó cada gritó con atención, a la espera de una respuesta._

 _Colocó el serrucho sobre su pecho y tomó otro utensilio._

 _-¿Quién?-. Los ojos del hombre brillaron con espanto cuando le mostraron el cuchillo para desollar._

 _Llegó a su límite. -¡KANZAKI!-. Respondió a todo pulmón. Sabía que iba a morir pero no ansiaba volver peor lo ya malo._

 _Con ese apellido nació un fuerte gruñido._

 _Sus demonios le exigieron controlarle._

 _En sus ojos danzaba el eterno vació junto a la muerte._

 _Le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza, justo en medio de la cejas._

 _Salió corriendo, cruzó el laberinto que era el sótano, llegó a las escaleras, y ahí, ahí se topó con dos policías. Como era de esperar, con solo verle le apuntaron con sus armas, pero las balas jamás llegaron a tocarle. Su aura de locura fue suficiente para paralizarles._

 _Era una amenaza andante que con su mera presencia helaba la sangre._

 _Su furia creció al verlos, era obvio que alguien los había enviado, porque en todos esos años nunca habían llegado los uniformados a su casa, también era obvio quien era el culpable._

 _En aquel estado desafiaba aún más a la naturaleza. Saltó en medio de los escalones, empuñó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón, se lo clavó en el corazón al primero que vio._

 _Al segundo policía se le cayó la pistola de las manos, tembló por el miedo, incluso se orinó encima. Manejada por sus instintos, Kruger le tomó por el cuello del uniforme, lo jaló hacía abajo y con una sola dentellada le arrancó la garganta._

 _Ambos cuerpos quedaron tendidos en las escaleras. Ella escupió la carne y se limpió los labios con el hombro que aún le quedaba intacto._

 _Salió del sótano azotando la puerta._

 _Vio por última vez los ojos de Saeko, aumentando su rabia, su locura._

 _Abandonó su casa, para llevar el infierno a la de Kanzaki._

 _Sabía dónde vivía el desgraciado desde que comenzó a defender a Mai. Tenía bien presente la dirección para cuando fuera necesario deshacerse de él._

 _Natsuki lo sabía, sabía que la buscarían._

 _Pero antes de que la encontraran…_

 _Ella encontraría a su nueva presa._

* * *

 _Cuando Reito Kanzaki regresó a su casa esa noche, se encontró con lo que él había provocado en la casa Kruger. Los cuerpos de sus padres apenas llegaban a ser muñones, lo único reconocible eran las cabezas._

 _Entró en shock de inmediato. La escena que veía era un claro mensaje, un reproche de primera. Habían restregado los cadáveres en las paredes, manchando todo de sangre; lo que parecían vísceras machacadas decoraban el suelo. Era como lo que había mandado hacer con los conejos en la escuela. Sin poderlo evitar, vomitó._

 _El que había sido guardaespaldas de sus padres estaba decapitado en la cocina. El único ser vivo que había salido intacto era el gato que tenían por mascota, una burla más del macabro mensaje._

 _Encontró una carta, cuyas letras eran rojas, burdas, grotescas, pero entendibles: "Vive con miedo, maldita rata."_

 _Volvió a vomitar cuando se percató de que escribieron eso usando los dedos amputados de su madre._

 _-¡KRUGER!-. Gritó lleno de rabia, miedo, histeria y pánico._

 _Pero ya no había nadie que lo escuchara._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente un escuadrón irrumpió en la casa Kruger. Iban armados para hacerle frente a lo que creían les aguardaba. Solo les habían dicho que ahí residía una verdadera amenaza. Tras ver los cuerpos de la sala y los de las escaleras dieron por hecho que era el trabajo de una banda de asesinos._

 _Bajaron las escaleras, extrañados porque esa área estuviera iluminada cuando el resto de la casa estaba sumido en penumbras, y, después entraron al laberinto de pasillos._

 _Para su desgracia, vieron más de un cuarto que jamás querrían haber visto. Pero definitivamente, el más grotesco por mucho era donde aún estaban los asesinos de Kruger. Todos los policías se preguntaron que clase de monstruo haría algo tan salvaje._

 _Continuaron avanzando, buscando, ideando mil teorías._

 _Finalmente dieron con la última puerta del sótano. Tuvieron que derribarle._

 _Su sorpresa fue bastante grande al toparse con una "niña". Estaba recargada contra la pared, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se había bañado, cambiado, cortado las uñas, lavado los dientes y quemado su ropa. No le molestaba la sangre pero Saeko le había enseñado a punta de latigazos que debía quitarse hasta la última gota._

 _Alzó el rostro, sus ojos eran tan fríos como glaciares. Frunció el ceño al verles ahí, solo fue por un segundo, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, después puso una mueca de indiferencia, casi ausente._

 _Quizá las cosas se habrían quedado relativamente tranquilas si no hubiese visto aquella mirada en uno de los presentes. Una mirada de que sabía quien era._

 _Se levantó cuando el policía más cercano le tendió la mano. Sin embargo, ella le jalo del brazo y le clavó en la sien derecha un cuchillo que llevaba bajo la manga._

 _Odiaba se metiesen en su territorio y ellos no paraban de meterse._

 _Alguien disparó, le rozaron la pierna, a ella pareció no importarle._

 _-¡NO!-. Vociferó el líder de escuadrón. -¡LA QUIEREN VIVA!-. Era el único que sabía desde el inicio a quien buscaban._

 _Dicha orden le costó otro hombre. Con un solo golpe, Kruger le rompió el cuello._

 _Sus ojos desafiaron al resto, se burló de ellos._

 _Habían ido a buscarle y le habían encontrado._

 _No podían dispararle porque le necesitaban con vida, pero conocían otros métodos para atacarle._

 _Por fortuna, la oji-verde no llevaba más cuchillos encima, porque un miembro del escuadrón sacó un arma de electrochoque. Todos vieron asombrados como soportó las dos primeras descargas, aun de pie, aun caminando, con el único objetivo de matarlos. Era algo ilógico. No obstante, ante la tercera descarga, su cuerpo pareció recordar las leyes naturales y se derrumbó en el piso._

 _-¡Ese voltaje pudo matarla!-. Gritó furioso el líder de escuadrón._

 _-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Apenas y le hizo desmayarse!-. Ella, volviendo a retar a la naturaleza, respiraba como si solo estuviese dormida._

 _-Llévensela antes de que despierte-. Le esposaron las manos y los pies. -Nadie puede enterarse de esto-._

 _Ese día desaparecieron del mapa a Natsuki Kruger._

* * *

 _Le encerraron en una habitación de interrogación, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Sólo les observó en silencio, con ambas manos esposadas a la mesa. Sus ojos parecían incluso ausentes, porque nada de esa situación le importaba._

 _Los policías habían volteado la casa patas arriba con tal de checar hasta el último rincón, de entre los descubrimientos que hicieron resaltó el hallazgo de una carpeta bastante grotesca. En esa carpeta estaban registradas todas las cosas que le hicieron, la mayoría con fotografías incluidas. El encargado de leerle quedó horrorizado, perturbado e incluso confundido, confundido porque no entendía como la víctima seguía con vida después de toda esa mierda._

 _No era de extrañar que la chica no dijera ni una palabra._

 _No era de extrañar aquella mirada perdida._

 _Con la masacre hecha y ese registro de torturas tan inhumanas, quedaba claro para todos que la oji-verde poseía una mente corrompida, destrozada, trastornada hasta la locura._

 _No hubo un juicio de por medio._

 _La declararon demente inmediatamente._

 _Por ello, en lugar de condenarle en una prisión decidieron confinarle en un hospital psiquiátrico._

 _Le llevaron al único sitio que habría de aceptar su ingreso: Garderobe._

* * *

 _Llegó al lugar esposada, rodeada de escoltas, le pasaron por las puertas principales con el objetivo de que nunca les cruzara de nuevo, le colocaron una camisa de fuerza y le metieron en una habitación del primer bloque. Pudieron hacer todo eso porque después de llevar a cabo su venganza nada despertaba su interés. Además, sabía que por más fuerza bruta que usara, había demasiados para lograr abrirse paso, no, aún no estaba lista para defender su libertad. Debía ser paciente._

 _Nagi Artai ya trabajaba en Garderobe como Director. Pero no se dignó a conocer a Kruger hasta un "pequeño" incidente._

 _Los enfermeros entraron en su habitación para cambiar las sabanas de la cama y cometieron el error de hablar sobre ella como si no estuviese presente, como consecuencia, usando su hombro derecho estrelló a uno de ellos contra el muro, no fue necesario que dijese una amenaza, con su mera mirada de glaciar fue suficiente para callarlo._

 _Ese fue su primer acto violento de muchos._

 _Nagi se presentó en su habitación con pose arrogante, le miró de forma altanera y dio por hecho que era solo una mocosa desquiciada. Kruger le observó procurando mostrar sus deseos asesinos, era molesto que le degradasen, que le mirasen por debajo del hombro con ojos de lastima y burla._

 _No olvidaba ningún nombre._

 _Su segundo acto ocurrió cuando un guardia entró sin motivo alguno y se burló de ella, decía que era imposible que una niña fuese tan peligrosa, y tal como el enfermero, habló como si ella no estuviese presente. La oji-verde le ignoró olímpicamente, hasta que él violó su espacio personal. Al final, él tenía un brazo roto y había perdido su empleo._

 _Nagi tuvo que comenzar a deshacerse del personal._

 _Los incidentes continuaron durante un mes._

 _Debido a eso, el Director decidió leer a fondo la carpeta que le habían hecho llegar cuando ella legó a sus instalaciones. Masculló un insulto por no haberlo hecho antes. Le habían clasificado según su edad por desconocer las monstruosidades que había protagonizado._

 _Después de meditarlo, tomó la decisión de transferirle al bloque más aislado, aquel en el cual albergaban a los más desquiciados entre los locos. Con aquellos antecedentes no podía darse el lujo de correr riesgos. Así le asignaron al cuarto K-17. Nadie cuestionó sus acciones, dieron por hecho que el cambio de habitación se debía a todos los incidentes._

 _Cuando cruzó los pasillos para ir a esa área de Garderobe, los pacientes que siempre gritaban callaron de golpe, fue como si sintieran la presencia de una latente amenaza. El depredador de depredadores que dormía hasta encontrar a su nueva presa._

 _La puerta del K-17 se cerró._

 _Y los gritos regresaron._

 _Un año después Nagi le hizo una visita, él si iba abrigado para moverse ahí dentro. -Sabes, quiero deshacerme de ti-. Se mantenía pegado a la puerta, en ese entonces, el frío le entumía por completo el cuerpo a Kruger. -Solo causas problemas-. Le hablaba con fastidio, con reproche y repudio. Desde su llegada había tenido que cambiar muchas veces al personal. También había tenido que mantener en secreto la grotesca carpeta para poder encontrar un psiquiatra que le atendiera. -Fue el colmo cuando le arrancaste los dedos de una mordida a ese guardia-. El suceso ocurrió dos semas después de estar en el K-17, el clima no le había gustado para nada. -Eres un jodido monstruo-. No le tocaba ni un pelo, no era idiota para atacar al hombre que podía ordenar su ejecución. -Quería venderte a algún circo-. La oji-verde se tragó su rabia y mostró un rostro neutral, indiferente, frívolo. -Pero ni siquiera ellos querrían a un fenómeno como tú-. Desvió el rostro, harta de escuchar al culpable de estar en esa habitación. -En la primera oportunidad, me desharé de ti-. Declaró con una sonrisa. -Ojala te mueras ó de la habitación._

 _Su segundo año en Garderobe fue más tranquilo, solo rompió algunos huesos e intimido a todo aquel que le vio desde la pequeña ventana en su puerta. Entre los pasillos se repetían decenas de rumores sobre ella, pocos eran ciertos y el resto era tan solo producto de la imaginación de quienes le tenían miedo._

 _Su cuerpo se adaptó al frío en el cual habitaba, pero continuaba detestando la camisa de fuerza. Sus alucinaciones eran mucho peores, más nítidas, más detalladas. Sus demonios le susurraban hasta hartarse de hablar. Y Kruger, bueno, se dedicaba a ver las blancas paredes de su habitación._

 _El tercer año cesaron por completo los incidentes. En todo ese tiempo no había dicho ni una palabra y le conocían como la muda del manicomio. Se mantenía inmóvil, en silencio, con la mirada aparentemente perdida; con eso bastaba para que todos pensaran que su mente había terminado de romperse. Sus psiquiatras nunca duraban, les causaba demasiado terror como para atenderle, y eso que solo les miraba fijamente._

 _Nagi había entendido que la oji-verde aterrorizaba con su sola presencia. Estar con ella causaba escalofríos, provocaba pánico, creaba histeria._

 _Los ojos esmeralda jamás brillaban con locura entre esas cuatro paredes, su rostro nunca mostraba expresión alguna, su cuerpo estaba en reposo permanente._

 _Pero su mente era un infierno que había aprendido a sobrellevar sola. Estaba parada en el fondo de la miseria sin llegar a ahogarse. Retenía cualquier pizca de emoción, empujándole al vació, de vez en cuando su rencor intentaba hacerse con el control, sin éxito. Solo necesitaba ser paciente. Olvidar lo que le hacía humana, rechazar lo que le convertía en bestia, ser sólo ella._

 _Así paso el tiempo, hasta cumplir doce años encerrada en Garderobe._

 _Había sido paciente y su paciencia dio fruto._

 _Por primera vez en doce años, sonrió._

 _Por primera vez en doce años, sus labios pronunciaron en voz alta._

 _Por primera vez en veinticuatro años, deseó a alguien._

 _Si, ser paciente había sido bien recompensado con la llegada de Shizuru Viola._


	20. Capítulo 19

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

La mirada esmeralda se ve ausente, perdida, sumergida por completo en sus turbias memorias. Sólo reacciona cuando su psiquiatra coloca una mano en su mejilla, acariciándole con delicadeza, y entonces, recupera la frialdad de antes. Es tanto el frío calado en su mirada que es claro que no hay nada en su interior capaz de entibiarle el alma.

Shizuru no puede ni siquiera imaginar cuanto dolor fue necesario para crear a quien parecer estar muerta en vida. No quiere pensar en cuanto gritó antes de decidir ya no hacerlo, cuanto lloró para llegar a quedarse sin lágrimas, cuanto sintió para al final no sentir nada. No puede entender que tan destrozada debe estar una persona para que no le importe destrozar a otras, para que no le importe terminar de destruirse a sí misma.

De pronto, le asusta descubrir hasta qué grado está rota Natsuki. Teme ser incapaz de unir esos pedazos que llevan toda una vida separados y revueltos. Pero no puede echarse atrás, debe resolver ese demencial rompecabezas, aunque en el proceso todo se vuelva en su contra.

Está consciente de que su paciente le observa fijamente. -Sólo tú sabes lo que sucedió ese día, Shizuru-. Sus ojos son tan enigmáticos como siempre. -Sólo tu-. Pero Natsuki interpreta su propio misterio para ella.

Le sostiene la mirada en silencio. Quiere hablar, pero… ¿Qué puede decir después de escuchar esa historia? Nada parece adecuado. Sus propias reacciones no parecen adecuadas, ni normales, ni coherentes.

Suspira.

Continúa acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado?-. Muchas emociones pasaron por su rostro durante el relato, sin embargo, el miedo no estuvo incluido en el paquete. La oji-verde se percató de eso, y en el fondo, muy dentro de sí, lo agradeció.

Y es que, Kruger puede vivir con el hecho de que todos le tengan miedo, pero no puede tolerar que los ojos carmín le vean aterrorizados, si eso sucede… seguramente entrará en un nuevo estado de locura, uno sin precedentes.

-Porque…-. Sus demonios quieren callarla, pero las caricias de Shizuru los arrullan, los mantienen adormecidos, débiles, dóciles. -Porque confío en ti-. Y ahí está, diciendo lo prácticamente imposible.

Esa oración deja sin palabras a la castaña.

Natsuki mal interpreta su silencio.

-¿Me temes ahora?-. Quizá que un "loco" confíe en ti automáticamente te hace ser uno también.

-No te temía, no te temo y no te temeré Natsuki-. Aclara con voz segura.

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi desapercibida, asoma en la oji-verde. -Eres bastante extraña Shizuru-.

-Dios nos hace y nosotros nos juntamos, supongo-. Lo dice sin pensar, sabe que en realidad su paciente no encaja en ningún parámetro.

-¿Crees en dios?-. Ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Nunca habría pensado que su psiquiatra fuese devota.

La castaña sonríe con ironía. -Era solo una expresión. No creo en nada de eso.-. A la otra le agrada esa respuesta, no le gustan los religiosos. -¿Y tú?-.

-Alguien me dijo: Si dios existiera, tú no habrías nacido-. La voz le sale más ronca de lo esperado.

-¿Quién te dijo tal mentira?-. Dice eso, aunque entiende porque se lo dijeron.

-No lo recuerdo-. Sólo lo había matado, sin preocuparse por recordar su nombre, mucho menos su rostro.

-Entonces, también olvida lo que te dijo-.

-Sabes porque me lo dijeron, ¿no es así?-.

-Porque lo mataste-. Responde tranquilamente.

-Deberías temerme-. Un extraño brillo hace relucir sus ojos verdes.

-Aquí nadie hace lo que debería-. Y espera que la vida no les cobré factura por ello.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?-. Shizuru sabe que la oji-verde hace referencia a cuidarle, por lo cual se pregunta cuantas veces Natsuki tuvo que sanar sus heridas por su cuenta.

-Porque me importas-. Le causa rabia pensar en las cicatrices que su paciente tiene en la espalda. El sentimiento empeora al saber que fue su propia madre quien le dejo en carne viva para que al final tuviese que hacer milagros para evitar desangrarse.

-Es extraño escuchar eso-. Le pesan los parpados.

-Vivimos en un mundo extraño Natsuki-.

Después de eso, el cansancio acumulado vence a Kruger.

Desgraciadamente, sus demonios deciden vengarse haciéndose presentes en sus sueños. Se ríen de ella mientras que revive algunas de las experiencias más crueles de su infancia. Su yo del presente pasa indiferente por aquellas memorias, pero la pequeña Natsuki grita desesperadamente, llora con impotencia, porque esos recuerdos pertenecen al tiempo en que aún tenía una parte humana, frágil, latente.

Las carcajadas aumentan, se burlan de que eso le causará tanta agonía en su momento. Ella los calla, diciéndoles que eso es cosa del pasado, que hoy en día esas son meras caricias, cosa de nada.

" _Déjanos tomar el control."_ Dicen mientras ríen. _"Juntos nada puede frenarnos."_ Le aseguran como quien tiene la verdad absoluta.

Los mira con frialdad. _"No los necesito."_ Rompe las pesadillas, reemplazándoles por recuerdos en los cuales es la victimaria y no la víctima. _"Estoy mejor sola."_

" _¿Y entonces por qué llevas 12 años en Garderobe?"_ Traen escenas en las que le destrozan la espalda con un látigo.

Pero ella desaparece esos recuerdos. _"Porque los deje tomar el control aquella vez."_ Y para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras revive el asesinato de los Kanzaki.

" _Es culpa de ese bastardo, no nuestra."_ Intentan convencerle.

" _No tomaran el control de nuevo, no mientras quieran matar a Shizuru."_ Tensa la mandíbula y cierra los puños.

 _"El monstruo tiene sentimientos, que lindo."_ Se burlan de ella con carcajadas que hacen eco.

Vuelven los recuerdos de su infancia.

Pero está harta de esa mierda y se obliga a despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, está cubierta de sudor y tiene una tela húmeda en la frente.

-Tuviste fiebre mientras dormías-. La psiquiatra le arrima un vaso de agua, al ver el líquido se da cuenta de la sed que le quema la garganta. Después de beberlo siente un alivio que no creía necesitar.

-Yo… quisiera hacerte unas preguntas Natsuki-. Al ver el leve titubeo en su labio inferior, la oji-verde se imagina a que charla quiere llegar Shizuru.

-Hazlas-. Su voz sigue fascinando a la castaña. Aún conserva ese algo capaz de endulzarle los oídos con palabras ácidas.

Con esfuerzo, la menor alza el torso para recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

Shizuru se sienta en el borde derecho de la cama y toma aire, no cree que sea buena idea indagar en aquel tema, sin embargo, es necesario saber ciertos detalles para saber si dar o no luz verde a lo que planea.

-¿Tienes empatía?-. Es la pregunta más sencilla.

-No-. Contesta mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Tienes consciencia?-. Esa respuesta la conoce pero quiere asegurarse.

-Nunca la tuve-. La chica confirma su pensamiento.

El aire de la habitación se torna un poco pesado, producto de lo que se avecina.

-¿Te gusta matar?-.

Los ojos esmeralda se mantienen neutrales. -No, pero tampoco me desagrada-. La respuesta no es exactamente tranquilizadora, pero es mejor que un sí, o eso se dice la psiquiatra.

-¿Sientes placer al matar?-.

-A veces-. Eso le causa un leve escalofrío, le parece peor que un sí, y no quiere preguntar la razón de que tenga un placer ocasional. Natsuki nota la muda pregunta. -Lo disfruto cuando ellos me han provocado-. Aclara como si fuese cosa de nada.

-¿Sientes la necesidad de matar?-. La oji-verde reprime una sonrisa, le hace gracia que le cuestionen sobre su relación con la muerte.

-Sí-. Nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-¿Puedes controlar ese impulso?-. Es muy interesante.

-Casi siempre-. Siente una punzada de excitación al poder contestar sin censurarse.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando no puedes?-. Esa punzada le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Todo se vuelve rojo-. Es maravilloso ver aquella fascinación en los ojos carmín, con esto confirma que Shizuru es capaz de bailar a su son sin perder el ritmo, y eso, eso le prende vida a su sistema.

La sinceridad de Natsuki es abrumadora, le atrae, le encanta, le provoca mil sensaciones.

Por lo cual la siguiente pregunta es de doble filo.

-¿Has querido matarme?-. A la menor le encanta que la otra tenga el valor de preguntar eso. Comienza a darse cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto.

-Sí y no-. Shizuru alza una ceja.

-¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Ellos me dicen que te mate, yo no quiero hacerlo-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Ellos son parte de mi y yo parte de ellos-.

-¿Son tú?-.

-No, yo soy yo-.

Sus demonios rugen furiosos, no les gusta que los nombren.

Detestan que manifiesten su "existencia" ante la presa que están persiguiendo con tanto ahínco.

Odian ver que la mujer frente a ellos les está robando a Natsuki.

-¿Son reales?-. Acorta las distancias sobre la cama.

-Lo suficiente para escucharlos, verlos, odiarlos-. Los demonios aumentan su furia, le gritan como pocas veces han gritado.

-Entonces, ¿para ti lo son?-. Ahora se sienten insultados.

-Sé que no existen, si esa es tu duda-. La oji-verde disfruta sabiendo que se han indignado al punto de quedarse callados.

-Si no existen, ¿Dónde están?-.

-En mi cabeza, supongo-. Esa es la carta definitiva contra ellos: que sabe que son producto de sí misma.

Lo retorcido se retuerce más. Porque un loco no debe estar consciente de su locura y un cuerdo no debe dar motivos para dudar de su cordura.

Las cosas una vez más pierden sentido.

Pero ella dos no necesitan coherencia para entenderse.

-Dijiste que los odias, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren de ti?-.

-Quieren mostrarme lo que creen que soy-. Entre la neutralidad de su voz se filtra un poco de amargura.

-¿Qué creen que eres?-. La mirada carmín se intensifica.

-Lo que nadie quiere que sea-.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere que lo seas?-. Ambas saben que las preguntas están por terminarse.

-Porque nadie quiere un monstruo-. Ni siquiera las peores bestias quieren a otros monstruos cerca. Ya que cuando se juntan las cosas terminan de un solo modo.

-¿Y crees serlo?-. Terminan en muerte.

Los lugares se invierten.

-¿Importa lo que crea?-. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin voz ni voto.

-A mí me importa-. Pero su psiquiatra quiere devolvérselos.

-Shizuru, ¿Qué crees que soy?-.

-Creo que eres tú-. Le gusta esa respuesta. Ni humana, ni monstruo. Ni cuerda, ni loca. Sólo ella, sólo Natsuki.

-¿Y ellos?-.

-Algo con lo que aprendiste a vivir-

-¿Les temes?-. Antes de darse cuenta, Shizuru ya está a cm de ella.

-No, porque son parte de ti-. Y vuelve a acariciar su rostro.

-He matado a muchos-. Disfruta del tacto, relajando su voz al grado de que su confesión suena inocente.

-Pero a mí no me has hecho daño-. Sabe que está mal todo lo que ha hecho su paciente, lo sabe a la perfección y no le importa ni un poco.

-Puedo hacerlo-.

-Puedes y no lo haces-.

-¿Te arriesgarás por mí?-.

-Natsuki, ya lo estoy arriesgando todo por ti-.

Natsuki sonríe con ese aire misterioso y demencial que atrae tanto a su psiquiatra. Y es que, ese detalle del cual ahora es totalmente consciente le causa un placer incomparable. Ahora sabe que Shizuru tiene su propia aura de locura, una locura perfectamente compatible con la suya.

Una locura capaz de hacer que Shizuru Viola tome la decisión de sacar a Natsuki Kruger de Garderobe.


	21. Capítulo 20

Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, en verdad me animaron mucho.

A quienes preguntaron por mi salud, estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Mi recuperación esta por buen camino.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

Natsuki abre los ojos y emite un pequeño gruñido, después intenta alzar el torso pero cesa el intento porque el cuerpo le pesa demasiado. Al volver a recortarse siente otra presencia cerca, así que gira la cabeza para confirmar su sospecha, y entonces cree que lo que ve es parte de sus alucinaciones, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se da cuenta de que no está alucinando.

Ahí, a su lado, se encuentra Shizuru, durmiendo con expresión tranquila. No lo admite, talvez ni siquiera es consciente del hecho, pero le agrada mucho que su psiquiatra sea capaz de conciliar el sueño en su presencia.

Frunce el ceño.

Sabe que la castaña está reviviendo sus emociones con su mera existencia, y a cambio, le está robando el sentido común sin proponérselo.

No entiende que les sucede.

Es consciente de su habilidad para manipular a las personas, pero no ha hecho nada para manipular a su psiquiatra, y aun así se afectan entre sí de esa manera tan descomunal.

Incluso le es difícil saber quién influye más en la otra.

Y eso está desquiciando a sus demonios.

Sin embargo, no le importa lo que digan esas voces, no le importan sus gritos de locura ni sus exigencias homicidas.

Quiere seguir adelante con lo que sea que tiene con Shizuru.

Porque no es tan malo sentir si es la castaña quien le provoca mil y una sensaciones.

Observa que su acompañante comienza a removerse en las sabanas, señal de que despertará pronto; con un movimiento lento, estira el brazo para tocar el rostro de la otra, delinea su mentón con la punta de los dedos, fascinada con la suavidad de su piel, y se sorprende al ver que su frío tacto, lejos de incomodarle, le roba una sonrisa a Shizuru, aun estando dormida.

Sí, si es por ella, no está mal volver a tener sentimientos.

Cuando la castaña despierta se topa con la mirada esmeralda viéndole fijamente. Reconoce ese fuerte brillo posesivo, los ojos de su paciente gritan que le pertenece, y eso le hace preguntarse desde que momento Natsuki le considera suya.

No le busca lógica, sabe no la hay. Si Natsuki piensa que le pertenece, no hay poder humano capaz de contradecirle.

Una chispa de placer hace cosquillas en su pecho.

Está mal, todo eso está mal, horriblemente mal según su moral, pero se siente demasiado bien como para echarse atrás.

Le gusta mucho la intensa mirada de su paciente.

SUYA.

Si, ella también puede ser posesiva y ahora mismo declara que Natsuki le pertenece.

Shizuru decide romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo estas?-. Se quedó hasta tarde cuidando de la oji-verde, había vuelto a darle fiebre.

Kruger nota las ojeras de su psiquiatra y de inmediato comprende el motivo. -Me pesa el cuerpo-. Contesta con voz ronca, desconcertada por esa diminuta sensación de preocupación en su pecho.

No entiende que está preocupada por la falta de descanso de Shizuru.

-Es normal por cómo te dejaron-. Le recuerda. -Otro, en tus condiciones, ya estaría muerto-. Las facciones de Natsuki se tensan revelando molestia, la castaña se maravilla al confirmar que cada vez presencia más expresiones en su paciente. Quiere ser la única con tal privilegio.

Una chispa homicida relampaguea en su mirada. -Kanzaki pagará-. Y luego se apaga, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Shizuru se levanta de la cama, dispuesta a hacer algo de comer para ambas. -Dime Natsuki-. Le mira con una intensidad abrumadora. -Si pudieras elegir, que tomarías. ¿Tu venganza o tu libertad?-.

-Mi libertad-. Responde de inmediato.

-Perfecto.- Por primera vez es la sonrisa de Shizuru la que inquieta a Natsuki.

* * *

 **CON MIKOTO Y MAI**

-Mikoto, ¿Hay algún empleado nuevo en Garderobe?-. La doctora verifica tener todo lo que necesita en su maletín. Es momento de ir a revisar el estado de Natsuki.

-Sí, tenemos un nuevo guardia-. Mikoto asimiló con amargura el pasado de su esposa, Mai le contó como conoció a la oji-verde y el porque se siente agradecida con ella, solo que no dijo el nombre del chico que la molestaba.

-¿Cómo se llama?-. Quiere creer que no tienen tan mala suerte.

-Reito Kanzaki-. Y entonces Mikoto entiende. -No…

-Sí-. La sangre huye del rostro de Mai. -Es él-. Mikoto le abraza.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-. Si su esposa confía en esa mujer…

-Creo que continuara…-. Es difícil lidiar con el panorama. -La historia que quedó pendiente hace 12 años-. Tiene que confiar también.

Porque ahora que sabe lo que ocurrió se detonan dos cosas en su interior: La primera es un fuerte odio hacía Reito, la segunda, el impulso de querer ayudar a Natsuki.

Así, Mikoto Minagi queda irremediablemente ligada a la historia más perturbadora de Garderobe.

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DE NAGI**

-¡Tienes que devolverle al K-17!-. Reito está histérico. -¡No debe salir de ahí!-.

-Pareces una copia de Takeda-. Nagi masajea su siente, los gritos del guardia son estresantes. -Si Kruger quisiera matarnos, ya estaría aquí-. En el fondo no lo cree, sabe que si lo quieren muerto pero para él Natsuki es solo una chica desquiciada.

-¡Ella no debe ver la luz!-. En su cara se refleja un enojo carente de sentido.

Nagi da un sorbo a su café. Kanzaki oculta algo y el director lo sabe. -Dime, ¿Por qué tan asustado de Kruger?-. En Garderobe todos tienen secretos y es peligroso que se mezclen.

-¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADO!-. Su cuerpo dice lo contrario. Tiene lo músculos tensos, la piel bañada en sudor y una mirada llena de pánico. Sin la ventaja de que Natsuki este encerrada y con camisa de fuerza, siente que la muerte le respira en la nuca.

-Hare como que te creo-. Ya que le conviene. -Kruger es responsabilidad de la psiquiatra Viola, y desde que le atiende nuestra demente no ha hecho nada-.

-¡Eso no es…

-Shizuru Viola es nuestra mejor garantía-. Tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta.

-¡Sacó a esa loca de su confinamiento!-. Le falta poco para jalarse el cabello. -¡Debe reprender a Viola!-.

-No planeo hacer enojar a esa mujer-. De por sí ya está en la mira de Shizuru. No quiere más líos de los que puede manejar. -Menos aun por un guardia incapaz de controlarse-. Comienza a ver que contratar a Reito fue un error en su jugada.

Con aquel golpe directo a su orgullo, logra dejar de gritar. -Te arrepentirás de dejarle salir-. Suspira. -No la tomas en serio-. El rencor es palpable.

Levemente enojado Nagi se pone de pie. -No tomaré consejos de alguien como tú-.

-¡No juegues conmigo Nagi!-.

-¡Tú no me retes a mí, Kanzaki!-. Su voz es fría. -Porque saldrás perdiendo-. Su seguridad aplasta la del otro.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-. No lo despide porque aún le es útil.

-Te equivocas Kanzaki-. Disfruta lo que va a decirle. Con malicia, lo susurra. -Sé que fuiste tú quien ataco a Kruger-. Reito se pone pálido.

Le es útil porque ambos quieren deshacerse de la oji-verde

Después de todo, fue Nagi quien liberó a Nao durante el apagón, para que se encontrará con Natsuki.

* * *

 **EN EL B-15**

Nao tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desde su pelea con Kruger parece bastante feliz, probablemente se debe a que para ella todo eso fue un juego, un juego en el cual pierde quien muere primero, y como ninguna ha muerto el juego continúa.

No le gustan los metiches, así que sus labios permanecieron sellados cuando Mikoto intentó hablar con ella, sin embargo, la psiquiatra unió cabos por sí misma.

Por otro lado, solo ella sabe que el Director está involucrado en esa mierda, pero le importa un bledo el hecho, ese tipo tiene un aroma que los psicópatas pueden oler fácilmente: miedo. Y no le interesan los miedosos, ellos nunca saben jugar bien, son frágiles, inútiles.

Por eso le causa felicidad haber encontrado a alguien con quien jugar.

Antes tenía un deseo, pero ahora tiene tres:

1-. Fuego, que todo arda.

2-. Terminar el juego con Natsuki.

3-. Matar a Shizuru.

Sí, le consumen las ansias por querer matar a la castaña, quiere escucharle gritar mientras le quema viva, es un deseo irracional e incontrolable. Desde el momento en el cual vio la mirada carmín deseó apagarle, porque la castaña no huele a miedo y por ello automáticamente ha quedado atrapada en su juego. Iba a ser una jugadora secundaria hasta que Natsuki pronunció aquellas palabras.

"Ella no juega"

Siempre es mejor ganarle a alguien cuando esa persona tiene algo que perder.

Sonríe sádicamente.

* * *

 **CON SHIZURU Y NATSUKI**

-Puedes confiar en Mai-. Shizuru no le ha dicho lo que planea, pero puede sentir por donde va la cosa, y sabe que no podrá sola. -Ella confía en mí-.

-Si tú confías en ella, lo haré-. Han comenzado un juego de confianza ciega. -A Mai la conoces, pero a Mikoto no y le sigue cual sombra-. Deben afrontar que hay más personas involucradas.

-Ellas están juntas-. Ante la mueca de duda se explica mejor. -Su aroma esta mezclado-. No sabe cómo llaman a su relación, pero de que la tienen, la tienen.

-Esperemos tener suerte entonces-. Una sombra cruza por sus ojos.

-Yo no necesito suerte-. Nunca la ha necesitado.

Son interrumpidas cuando alguien toca a la puerta. -Psiquiatra Viola-. La mirada de Natsuki se oscurece. -Soy el Director-. Tensa la mandíbula, no quiere compartir a Shizuru. -Abra-.

-Tranquila-. Le susurra. -Finge que duermes-.

Natsuki relaja su respiración y cierra los ojos, de verdad parece dormida y la castaña se pregunta cuantas veces ha hecho eso mismo.

Con expresión serena, se levanta de la cama, abre la puerta y sale del cuarto. Nagi le recibe con una sonrisa un poco altanera. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Director?-.

-Vengo a verificar porque Kruger no ha regresado a su cuarto-. Mantiene las manos en los bolsillos. -Sabrá comprender la situación-. Sus palabras son casuales, pero la forma en que mira a la psiquiatra deja las cosas claras.

-Su estado no le permite ser trasladada-. Responde con palabras frías. -Esta tan herida que ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie-. Los ojos de Nagi brillan intrigados.

-El que se quede en su habitación puede ser algo riesgoso-. Shizuru alza una ceja.

-Director, ¿En serio viene a decirme eso ahora?-. Su postura se vuelve rígida-. Creo que si Kruger no me daño antes, no lo hará ahora-. Las ojeras de su rostro llaman la atención del Director, ella se da cuenta. -Esta tan mal que tuve que pasar la noche atendiéndole-. Deja que en sus palabras se note el cansancio.

-¿No durmió por atender a una loca?-. Interroga, le parece una situación bastante interesante.

-No dormí por atender a mi paciente-. Corrige. Claro que durmió. Poco, pero lo hizo. Sin embargo, una mentira más no hace la diferencia.

-Necesito ver a su paciente para poder juzgar si es o no trasladada-. El fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en los ojos carmín.

-¿Seguro? Tengo entendido que todos quieren mantenerse apartados-. Su tono tiene un matiz burlón.

-Es necesario-. Ignora la burla.

-De acuerdo, pero sea silencioso-. Pasa la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica. -Kruger está durmiendo-.

" _Dejas que esa mujer te diga que hacer…"_

" _Dejo que cuide de mí."_

" _¿Desde cuándo necesitas que te cuiden?"_

" _No lo necesito."_

" _¿Entonces"_

" _Apártense de mis asuntos."_

" _Son nuestros asuntos Natsuki…"_

" _Cállense."_

Nagi no puede ocultar su asombro. Ver a la oji-verde en ese estado le roba el aliento. Las vendas cubren grandes porciones de piel y aun así puede ver los tonos oscuros de los hematomas; las plantas de sus pies dejan en claro que literalmente no puede pararse; su rostro inflamado dice a gritos que le pegaron demasiado duro; su hombro vendado declara que ese brazo es inútil por el momento; y respira de un modo que dice es muy doloroso hacerlo. Le mire por donde le mire, no debe mover a Kruger.

-Dígame Director, ¿Aun piensa trasladarle?-. La pregunta es seca, encierra acides.

-No-. Ahora de verdad está enojado con Reito. -Tiene razón, su estado impide trasladarla-. Aprieta los puños hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos.

-¿Permitirá que se quede aquí?-. Tensa la mandíbula. Detesta saber que la castaña le gano esta jugada por culpa de Kanzaki.

-Kruger tiene autorización para quedarse en su habitación-.

-Gracias por su comprensión-. Su sarcasmo da de lleno contra el hombre.

-Recuerde que es su responsabilidad-. Lo dice como si deseara que pase una tragedia solo para poder culparle.

-Siempre lo tengo en mente-.

Con esto, Nagi se retira. Una vez a solas Natsuki se incorpora.

* * *

Treinta minutos después, Mai y Mikoto llegan a la habitación. Aprovechando la visita, Shizuru se aparta del reducido grupo, toma su celular y hace una llamada que puede ser su carta de triunfo si sabe jugarla. Cuando el tono suena, siente una punzada de nervios en el estómago, la última vez que habló con ellos no fue una experiencia exactamente agradable. El primer intento no funciona, así que vuelve a marcar, al segundo tono la línea contraria contesta.

-Shizuru-. Había olvidado que su nombre puede sonar tan seco.

-Padre-. Responde con el mismo "afecto".

-¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-.

-Querías que trabajara para ti, ¿Aun lo quieres? -.

-Necesito que lo hagas, pero preferiste estudiar psiquiatría-. Su voz contiene cierta amargura.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato-. Logra despertar el interés de su padre.

-Habla-. A fin de cuentas, es un hombre de negocios.

-Trabajaré contigo si tú me haces un favor-. Él entrecierra los ojos.

-Odias nuestra empresa, debe ser un favor enorme-. El detalle es que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de traer a su heredera de vuelta.

-Ni te lo imaginas-. Shizuru sonríe porque sabe que lo ha conseguido.


	22. Capítulo 21

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Las manecillas hacen eco, poco a poco, a través de las semanas, Kruger Natsuki va sanando su cuerpo, y sin que nadie se lo imagine, almacena la fuerza necesaria para lo que sucederá cuando la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero.

Su comportamiento se ve tranquilo, tan dócil, que los empleados de Garderobe comienzan a preguntarse porque le tenían tanto miedo. Los rumores se extienden rápidamente por los pasillos: "No tiene camisa de fuerza y esta calmada", "Quizá solo necesitaba a la psiquiatra indicada", "Tal vez no hizo todo lo que se dice", "Viola le mantiene estable", "Kruger no es tan mala…". Comienzan a bajar la guardia y ni siquiera son conscientes del hecho, quizá porque solo el Director sabe el oscuro historial de Natsuki.

Puede ser que medio mundo este cambiando el modo en que ven a la peor paciente del manicomio, pero Nagi… Nagi no termina de creerse esa faceta, no piensa dejar que una mocosa desquiciada le gane.

Por otro lado, aunque no estaba contento con la decisión, el Director le ofreció a Mai un contrato temporal, para que pudiese entrar y salir de Garderobe, ya que es ella quien monitorea la recuperación de Kruger. Desde que llegó les cayó bien a los demás empleados, con su carisma se ganó fácilmente a todos y no tardaron nada en tenerle confianza. Solo hay un detalle, nadie, ni siquiera Nagi, sabe cuál es su relación con la psiquiatra Minagi, y prefieren mantenerle así, para no poner más cosas en juego.

Shizuru también ha aprovechado el tiempo, con el paso de los días ha ido averiguando más de una cosa interesante, como por ejemplo: Que sí algo le pasa a Nagi, Mikoto obtiene el puesto de Directora.

Recopila información, mueve hilos en un sitio, juega cartas en otro, y estrecha lazos tanto con Minagi como Tokiha, para así poder llevar a cabo el plan que fragua cuidadosamente.

Lo que se avecina es difícil, demasiado complicado.

Se lo juega todo, su carrera, su futuro, su vida.

Por un momento piensa que quizá sí se le ha nublado el juicio.

Pero… no importa, ella lo vale, ve los ojos esmeralda y sabe que todo eso es un precio que puede pagar sin problemas.

Sonríe sinceramente.

Y Natsuki le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa demencial, pero aun con esa peligrosa locura, también es una sonrisa real, una sonrisa para Shizuru.

* * *

Mai sale del cuarto de control, le visita constantemente con el objetivo de que Tate confíe en ella, es una tarea más fácil de lo esperado, pues le basta con platicas amenas y muchas sonrisas para ganarse al principal guardia de Garderobe. Niega con la cabeza, piensa que Tate debe sentirse muy solo para caer con esos pequeños trucos.

Había estado yendo en un determinado horario para evitar a cierta persona, pero el destino puede torcer tus jugadas.

Al doblar en un pasillo, tropieza con alguien, y al levantar la mirada para disculparse se topa con los ojos que detestó toda su infancia.

Pero ya no le tiene ni una pizca de miedo al desgraciado. -Disculpe-. Y con la frente en alto se retira.

Sin embargo, no llega muy lejos, porque Reito le toma del brazo, girándole bruscamente. En sus ojos relampaguea la burla y el deseo de violencia. Su comportamiento no ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño.

Y aunque han pasado 12 años, ambos se reconocen de inmediato.

-¿Tokiha?-.

-Suéltame Kanzaki-. Sacude el brazo, pero los dedos de Reito se aferran con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle moretones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Probablemente es el único que no sabe que está ahí para atender a Natsuki.

-Suéltame-. Una mueca de dolor se refleja en su rostro.

-¡Contéstame, perra!-. Deja ver lo inestable que es, marcando su destino.

Pero Mai no tiene miedo, porque detrás del terrible hombre aparece la mujer que ama.

-Dijo que la soltaras-. Kanzaki siente el cañón de una pistola rozando su espalda. -¿Acaso no escuchaste?-. Y lentamente afloja el agarre de sus dedos, es eso o sentir una bala atravesándole.

Claro, el piensa que lo que hay en su espalda es un revolver, no imagina que es una pistola de electrochoque.

Reito voltea a ver de reojo, por sobre el hombro, encontrándose a una Mikoto cuya expresión es serena, no obstante, su dorada mirada brilla furiosa.

Arrastra el arma contra su ropa, indicándole que se dé la vuelta.

-No te metas conmigo Minagi-. Mientras habla, gira en la dirección que dicta Mikoto. -Soy más peligroso de lo que piensas-. La psiquiatra le da un empujón con el cañón de la pistola.

-Kanzaki, trato a los pacientes de Garderobe, tú no eres nada-.

* * *

Finalmente el estado de la oji-verde le permite caminar un poco y deciden usar esos pocos pasos para llevarle al cuarto de baño. Al ver que aún le falta firmeza la castaña se ofrece de apoyo, Natsuki lo acepta sin renegar como la primera vez, porque sabe que puede confiar en Shizuru, sabe que puede mostrarse vulnerable con ella, sin que esto tenga consecuencias después.

Así, a paso lento, ambas llegan a la ducha, Shizuru le hace sentarse en una silla que colocó debajo de la amplia regadera, a continuación comienza a ayudarle a desvestirse, con cuidado le baja las prendas inferiores, y con más cuidado aún le quita la playera, al hacerlo saltan a la vista los últimos vestigios de sus moretones. Natsuki observa todo en silencio, acostumbrada a que la castaña le vea sin ropa. No se siente vulnerable estando desnuda, pero sabe que normalmente las personas se sienten vulnerables tanto al dormir como al estar desvestidos.

Por eso sus ojos relucen expectantes cuando Shizuru comienza a desnudarse.

No hay lujuria alguna.

Le mira con intriga absoluta.

Porque la castaña es la única capaz de despertarle interés.

Shizuru se mete en la ducha y gira el grifo del agua caliente. Rápido, el vapor llena el pequeño espacio. Cuando el agua hace contacto con la fría piel de Natsuki la expresión de su rostro cambia ligeramente. Hace demasiado tiempo que no siente ese tipo de calor, o bueno, ningún calor, había creído que no lo necesitaba hasta este preciso instante. Disfruta de la sensación, y aunque la castaña no ve su rostro nota que su cuerpo se relaja.

Y eso es bueno.

Porque continúa comprobando que Natsuki sí es humana.

Comprueba que Natsuki es una mujer que está más viva de lo que ella misma cree.

Lo confirma con cada nuevo detalle que presencia.

Y sabe que aún le queda mucho por presenciar.

Al ver que el cabello cobalto se moja por completo, toma la botella de shampoo. La oji-verde ve de reojo antes de sentir las delicadas manos de Shizuru tallando su cabeza, su tacto, como siempre, es suave, cálido, afectuoso, y Natsuki no tiene claro cómo debe sentirse con ello. No sabe reaccionar al cariño porque nunca antes lo ha sentido.

Sin embargo, entiende que debe disfrutar ese afecto mientras puede, porque sabe que la vida puede quitarle las cosas de un momento a otro.

Aunque… no está dispuesta a que la vida le arrebate a Shizuru.

Definitivamente no.

Luchará con uñas y dientes para quedarse con ella.

Se aferrará a Shizuru como si se aferrase a su propia vida.

Los minutos se prolongan en la tarea de lavarle el cabello, porque la melena cobalta es más larga de lo que parece, pero una vez terminada la labor, Shizuru toma el jabón.

Limpia todo el cuerpo de Natsuki con sumo cuidado y respeto, porque en ese momento tiene frente a sí a su paciente, no a la mujer que desea. Al deslizar el jabón pasa por más de una cicatriz que le despierta mil preguntas, cada marca parece de un momento distinto, hechas de formas diferentes pero igual de dolorosas, y al final, cuando solo le falta tallar su espalda, ve las cicatrices más grandes, las más grotescas, las más intrigantes.

Cuando termina de enjabonar, mientras que espera que el agua haga el resto, pasa los dedos por las terribles marcas.

-Se las debo a mamá-. Tiene los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que Shizuru toca sus cicatrices, vuelve a revivir sus turbias memorias. Está harta de estar encadenada a su pasado, pero es inevitable. -Ella era perfeccionista-. En su momento odio eso, sin embargo, eso le hizo quien es. -Y me destrozaba la espalda si yo no lo era-. Habla con amargura, nunca le gustó recibir órdenes. -Cada vez que no llenaba sus expectativas-. Baja el tono de su voz, cuyas palabras están cargadas de odio. -Cuando lucía vulnerable-. Si se concentra, puede sentir de nuevo su carne palpitando, sanguinolenta.

Sus demonios rugen iracundos.

A ellos no les gusta sentirse victimas.

Y en esos recuerdos ellos están bajo el yugo de Saeko, tan oprimidos como Natsuki.

Pero Natsuki está harta de escucharlos y los silencia de golpe, como pocas veces logra hacerlo.

Shizuru contiene el aliento. Es difícil tener palabras para algo así. -¿Cómo lo soportaste?-. Esta indecisa entre abrazar o no a su paciente.

-La odiaba-. Contesta en un murmullo. Ve sus manos, con el permanente deseo de haberles usado para deshacerse de su victimaria, ese deseo que jamás llegaría a cumplirse por culpa de Kanzaki. -Lo suficiente para no dejar que me ganara-.

-Eres increíble Natsuki-.

Después de eso, Shizuru le pregunta a Natsuki sino le molesta que tome una ducha antes de ayudarle a salir del baño. La oji-verde niega con la cabeza y entonces la castaña procede a asearse.

A Kruger le agrada que su psiquiatra no haga de su confesión un caso, le gusta que intente hacerlo ver como algo normal, porque no soportaría que Shizuru viese sus cicatrices con lastima.

Cualquier cosa, incluso repudio, pero no lastima.

" _Eres solo su experimento."_ Le dicen con malicia mientras que Shizuru se lava el cabello. _"Le gusta analizar lo roto"_ Por un segundo se oscurece su mirada. _"Y tú Natsuki… tú eres lo más roto de Garderobe."_

Durante esas semanas han estado intentando convencerle de estupideces como esa.

Quieren que vea a su psiquiatra como el enemigo.

Como el objetivo a destrozar.

Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, en un movimiento imperceptible. _"Mátale Natsuki, mátale antes de que te mate."_ Aprieta lo puños, deseando poder matar a esas malditas voces.

" _Eres una abominación, ella estudia desastres como tú."_

Sus demonios están más que dispuestos a torturarle, sin embargo, incluso ellos enmudecen una vez que Natsuki decide contemplar de verdad a la castaña. Ni siquiera ellos pueden seguir replicando, porque a final de cuentas, son parte de ella, y a ella le gusta Shizuru.

Recorre su escultural cuerpo reparando en cada mínimo detalle, confirmando que Shizuru es una mujer hermosa, reclamándose no haberle visto bien antes. Le mira sin recato, porque presiente que su mirada no puede incomodar a la castaña, y está en lo correcto. Cuando Shizuru se percata de cómo le ve, sonríe. Porque Natsuki no puede darle nombre a lo que siente, pero su psiquiatra sabe interpretar ese particular brillo en las esmeraldas.

Termina de ducharse.

Ambas salen del cuarto de baño.

Una vez que ayuda a Natsuki a vestirse, se asegura de que se recueste de nuevo, falta poco para que esté totalmente recuperada y no quiere retrasar ese momento.

-Shizuru-. La castaña se sienta en el borde de la cama. Le intriga escuchar ese tono en la oji-verde, suena como… como si tuviese curiosidad. -Háblame de tu infancia-.

No veía venir esa petición. Se pasa la mano por el húmedo cabello. -No hay mucho que contar-. Hace memoria. -Mis padres trabajaban todo el día, y como soy hija única, pasaba mucho tiempo sola-. Le resta importancia al hecho. -Intente hablarle a otros niños en la escuela, pero les daba miedo-. Natsuki alza una ceja, extrañada por esa noticia, ¿Shizuru, dar miedo?

A la castaña le divierte el gesto, porque este es originalmente suyo y al parecer se lo ha pegado a su paciente. -Les intimidaba el color de mis ojos, decían que parecía sangre-. Viniendo de niños pequeños, suena razonable.

Natsuki guarda silencio unos segundos, mientras lo hace observa fijamente la mirada carmín. -Me gusta tu mirada, Shizuru-. Le ha gustado desde la primera vez que vio a la castaña.

Entonces, Kruger siente el impulso de besarle.

Y lo hace, le besa.

El problema es que Natsuki Kruger siente la necesidad de algo más que besos.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Cobalto585:** Debo decir que tus reviews siempre me alegran el momento, tiene ese algo que anima a seguir. Gracias por la felicitación por como llevo la interacción entre este par, es bueno ver que valoran mi esfuerzo en la historia.

 **Mizore-neesan:** Creo que todos (inluyendome) odiamos a Kanzaki, pero ya verás, tendrá su castigo.

 **Marlen:** Pues... acá abajo tendrás la respuesta XD

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Hasta que alguien me dice algo referente a sí Shizuru se atreverá o no a darle para adeltante cuando Nat es su paciente. Pues acá abajo dejo la respuesta a eso.

 **Aline:** Había extrañado tu review en el capítulo anterior, pero este ha sido genial, gracias. Siempre me gustan tus reviews.

 _Gracias por todos sus reviews._

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Sin entender como sucede, Shizuru se deja llevar, y para cuando se da cuenta, está recostada en la cama, con Kruger a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus besos son inexpertos pero embriagadores, poseen un sabor que es capaz de generar adicción y por un segundo ruega que ese sabor no sea el de la sangre, porque viniendo de la oji-verde sabe condenadamente bien.

Natsuki no cierra los ojos al besar, así que tiene una vista privilegiada de la mirada esmeralda. Sus ojos brillan con un destello especial que jamás le había visto, muchas emociones se arremolinan en medio de esa tormenta verde que tiene por mirada, pero lo que más resalta es el deseo, un deseo abismal y aplastante.

Las acciones de Kruger son toscas y burdas, no puede esperarse delicadeza de alguien como ella, sin embargo, en ningún momento le hace daño alguno a su psiquiatra. Deja de besar sus labios para bajar a su cuello, disfruta del aroma que le fascina, lame la suave piel de Shizuru, lento y pausado; se da cuenta de que pasa justo sobre la yugular, bastaría con cerrar los dientes para asesinarle, pero obviamente no quiere hacerlo, y también es obvio que Shizuru no teme a esa posibilidad.

Algo cosquillea en el interior de Kruger, que Shizuru no le tema es muy excitante para ella, hace que su piel fría no lo sea tanto, provoca que se sienta viva. Un bajo gruñido sale desde el fondo de su garganta. Vuelve a besar los labios de Shizuru, se asegura de que ambas generen dependencia hacia ese intimo contacto, se asegura de que la castaña no pueda dejarle en un futuro. En un momento desconocido, comienza a frotar su pierna contra la entrepierna de su psiquiatra, y la acción le roba un gemido que le hace sonreír.

Pero entonces Shizuru reacciona.

Lo desea, en verdad quiere hacerlo con Natsuki.

Sin embargo, la oji-verde aún está a su cuidado y presiente que no deben romper esa barrera hasta que dejen de ser paciente y psiquiatra.

Los besos de Natsuki continúan nublándole el juicio, pero consigue sacar voluntad suficiente para aclarar sus prioridades a tiempo.

Le coloca una mano en el pecho a Kruger y le da un leve empujón, un movimiento que otros no hubieran notado en esa situación, pero la oji-verde si que lo nota. Deja los labios de Shizuru, separándose apenas unos milímetros porque no quiere estar lejos de ella.

-Aún no-. Dice la castaña, con la respiración algo agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas. -Aún no es momento-. Tiene la sensación de que intenta convencer a las dos, no solo a Natsuki.

La mirada esmeralda le observa fijamente, sus ojos desbordan deseo, un deseo salvaje que se niega a ser controlado.

Su deseo es tanto que se lo contagia a sus demonios.

Y ellos hacen que el deseo se mescle con locura, misma que se ve reflejada en los ojos de Kruger.

" _¡Tómale, hazlo!"_ Gritan, como si también lo necesitaran.

" _Dice que aún no._ _"_ Les responde con cierta ansía, porque quiere sentir la piel de Shizuru.

" _¡No importa! ¡Puedes forzarla!"_ Natsuki niega levemente, olvidando por un segundo que aunque su pequeña charla es mental, Shizuru puede ver sus movimientos. La castaña comprende de inmediato que su paciente está "hablando" con "ellos" y queda fascinada por el hecho.

" _No._ _"_ Sería tan, tan fácil tomarle ahí mismo, sin embargo, cree que si lo hiciera, por primera vez en su vida, se arrepentiría de una de sus acciones.

" _Eres mucho más fuerte que ella, nadie va a detenerte. ¡Puedes hacerlo!"_ La locura comienza a desvanecerse de sus ojos.

" _Pero no quiero._ _"_ No quiere dañar a Shizuru, no a ella.

" _¡HAZLO!"_ Intentan tomar el control, sin éxito.

" _NO._ _"_ Kruger ya tomó una decisión, esperará.

-¿Cuándo?-. Su voz sale ronca, producto de la excitación que aún le recorre el cuerpo.

-Cuando salgamos de Garderobe-. Con esa respuesta, Natsuki procede a romper el contacto físico y se recuesta en el lado contrario de la cama. A Shizuru le asombra el cómo Kruger es capaz de controlarse tan bien, aun cuando todo en ella expiraba un aire completamente salvaje instantes antes.

Un bajo suspiro sale de Natsuki, porque sabe que esa noche sus demonios no pararan de joderle por lo sucedido.

Ahora comprende que esas jodidas voces pueden exigirle cosas peores que matar a la castaña, cosas mucho, mucho peores.

-Natsuki-. La nombrada voltea a verle, ya con su usual mirada. -Tú y yo, ¿qué somos?-. Lo pregunta porque ella no tiene ni idea, le responden de inmediato.

-Natsuki y Shizuru-. Ella tampoco sabe cómo llamar a lo que sucede entre ambas, solo que a ella no le importa. -Ponle el nombre que quieras-. Por algún motivo no le molesta ser etiquetada si es Shizuru quien le pone la etiqueta. -Pero recuerda. Eres mía Shizuru-. Sus palabras son posesivas, territoriales, definitivas. -Y no me gusta compartir-. Esa posesividad hace feliz a la castaña.

-A mí tampoco me gusta compartir-. Declara tranquilamente, como respuesta ve un destello de gusto en los ojos esmeralda.

-Entonces, ¿qué somos, Shizuru?-. Quiere ver que nombre les pondrá su psiquiatra.

-Por ahora, estoy bien con que seamos Natsuki y Shizuru-. Como siempre, las respuestas de la castaña no le decepcionan.

Tras un par de horas, Kruger considera oportuno sacar cierto tema a flote. Es un tema que le ha estado molestando desde hace doce años. -Shizuru, hay algo que debes saber-.

-Dime-. Viola presiente que no le va a gustar nada lo que van a decirle.

-Si vas a sacarme de Garderobe-. Habla en susurros, sabe que las paredes pueden escuchar. -Dudo que quieras dejar aquí un historial mío-.

-Podremos acceder al sistema y…

-Existe un único historial físico que solo Nagi conoce-. Sus palabras delatan enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Frunce el ceño, ¿Un historial de su paciente que no le han mostrado? ¿A que demonios juega Nagi?

-Nagi lleva doce años escondiendo una carpeta que sacaron de mi casa-. No le importa que el director sepa todo lo que hizo, eso le da igual, pero le enfurece, le desquicia que sepa lo que le hicieron, que vea las fotografías en las que casi le mataron mediante torturas, le desquicia que sepa que en algún momento fue víctima y no victimaria.

Que Nagi tenga su carpeta le molesta a niveles desconocidos por el hombre.

Pero la razón de querer recuperarle es no dejar rastros suyos en Garderobe.

Fraguan todo con tanto cuidado que sería una estupidez meter la pata con eso.

-¿Qué contiene la carpeta?-.

-No sé si quieras saberlo-. Después de todo, no es lo mismo saber una historia sanguinaria, que el ver las pruebas de la misma, y en esa carpeta están registradas cosas realmente grotescas.

Shizuru se pasa la mano por el cabello, toma aire, puede imaginar por donde va la cosa.

-¿Es tuya?-.

-Completamente mía-. Tiene tantas cosas sobre ella que da miedo.

Suspira, es hora de jugársela. -Entonces la recuperaré-.

* * *

Dos semanas después, tras organizarse con Mai y Mikoto, tienen todo listo para recuperar la carpeta de Natsuki; justo a tiempo ya que Kruger está completamente recuperada y no planea regresar al K-17 sin dejar resuelto ese "pequeño" asunto.

Todas han memorizado el horario de Nagi, Tate y Reito, también saben las rutas que suelen recorrer en el manicomio. Pacientemente esperan el momento justo en el cual el Director sale de Garderobe.

-¿Seguras que quieren hacerlo?-. Les cuestiona Shizuru.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que haremos después-. Contesta Mai.

-Me fio más de ustedes que de Nagi-. Es todo lo que dice Mikoto.

-Gracias-. Shizuru lo dice en voz alta, en cambio, Kruger lo agradece mediante una mirada que Mai sabe interpretar.

Natsuki no habla mucho en presencia de Mikoto, porque se da cuenta de que su voz le pone nerviosa, y no quiere alterarle, necesita que la psiquiatra haga su parte en lo que planean, le necesita tranquila, fría.

Por su parte, Mikoto presiente que agradecerá estar de parte de la demente, es una fuerte corazonada que se mantiene clavada en su pecho, y… sus presentimientos no suelen errar.

La primera en partir es Mai. Se encontrará "casualmente" con Tate y se encargará de mantenerlo ocupado, no es algo difícil, sabe que le gusta al guardia.

Kanzaki queda en segundo plano, le toca ronda de vigilancia en un bloque al lado contrario de Garderobe, muy lejos de la oficina de Nagi.

Tras cinco minutos, sale Mikoto, con rumbo a la solitaria sala de control. Ella se encargará de que las cámaras no graben a Shizuru, además, de ser necesario, avisará en caso de un imprevisto.

Natsuki aprieta sus puños, quiere ir con la castaña, siente que no debe permitirle ir sola, siente que algo les acecha a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Shizuru le dice que debe permanecer en la habitación, porque sí alguien llega a verle puede crear una excusa, pero sí alguien ve a Kruger no habrá mentira que les salve del lío.

-Tercer archivero, último cajón-. La castaña se sorprende por el dato, Natsuki tiende a decir cosas importantes en el último momento, quizá porque no le gusta tomar riesgos, ya que solo suelta información cuando es absolutamente necesario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Nagi cree que no llegaré a el-. Le causa gracia la estupidez del hombre. -Me lo dijo él mismo-.

-No tardaré-.

Así, Shizuru sale de la habitación con el único fin de comenzar su jugada ganadora. Se mueve rápida por los pasillos, saluda con un movimiento de cabeza a las pocas almas que se cruza, da algunas vueltas para que las cámaras le graben y cuando le llega un mensaje de Mikoto sabe que es hora. Casualmente las cámaras se apagan o giran en un ángulo que evita se registre el paso de Shizuru hacía la oficina de Nagi.

Llega a la puerta, como es de esperar está cerrada, pero no es un problema, la castaña le abre con la tarjeta maestra que Mai consiguió con Tate. Sabe de antemano que en la oficina no hay cámaras de seguridad, no es extraño, es otro de los puntos ciegos de Garderobe, a estas alturas ya los conoce prácticamente todos.

Apresurada, pues no quiere retar al reloj, se dirige al área de archiveros. A primera vista todo parece perfectamente ordenado, sabe que ahí están guardadas cosas que podrían serle útiles, pero debe concentrarse en su objetivo. Decide guiarse por lo que ha dicho Natsuki, busca el tercer archivero y cuando le encuentra abre el último cajón. Ve un montón de carpetas, las saca todas con cuidado, ojea las pastas y descubre que ninguna es la que busca.

Maldice mentalmente.

Lo lógico es comenzar a buscar en los demás cajones.

Pero si Natsuki se lo dijo debe ser cierto, porque sabe que Kruger sabe cuándo le mienten y cuando le dicen la verdad.

Por eso lo medita un microsegundo.

¡Por supuesto!

Golpea el fondo del cajón, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente tiene doble fondo. Cuidadosa, le destapa, una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando toma la carpeta y verifica que sí es la que busca.

Le guarda bajo su bata, asegurándose de que nadie pueda notarle.

Después deja todo como estaba.

Envía un mensaje a Mikoto, para que coordine las cámaras.

Y sale de la oficina de Nagi donde ha estado solo cinco minutos.

De ese modo, Shizuru regresa a su habitación, Mikoto sale de la sala de control, Mai se despide de Tate. Ningún empleado de Garderobe llega a enterarse de que Kruger ha estado completamente sola durante quince minutos.

Cuando la psiquiatra Viola entra en su habitación, se encuentra con la atenta mirada esmeralda. No demora en sacar la carpeta, se la entrega a Natsuki.

-Me dio la sensación de que no quieres que nadie la vea-. Toma asiento. -No he visto su contenido-.

Kruger lo medita unos segundos, mientras le sostiene.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo vuelve a tener esa maldita carpeta en sus manos. Siente el peso de aquel jodido registro como si pesase una tonelada, porque ahí están todas sus desgracias, sus tragedias, sus humillaciones. Odiaba que su madre tuviese esa cosa en su poder, odió que pasara a manos de Nagi, simplemente odia que cualquiera sepa sobre cómo pudieron doblegarle.

Prefiere que le tengan miedo a que le tengan lastima.

Prefiere ser el monstruo y no la víctima.

Nunca más la jodida víctima.

Emite un gruñido producto de su debate mental.

Pero al final toma la decisión que ya tenía pensada desde el inicio. -Tú puedes verlo, Shizuru-. Extiende el brazo, ofreciéndole saber otra parte de su pasado.

Shizuru presiente que odiara cada parte de esa carpeta, sabe de antemano que posiblemente esa cosa le quite el sueño durante días, sin embargo, Natsuki quiere compartir su historia con ella y no puede rechazarle.

Toma la carpeta.

Comienza a leer.

Las muecas de asombro y odio no se hacen esperar.

Las horas pasan lentas mientras ella pasa las páginas, las cosas ahí descritas son horribles, realmente grotescas, pero como si estas no fuesen suficiente, están las fotografías, esas imágenes tan horrorosas que parecen sacadas de una pesadilla.

Cada una de las cicatrices de su paciente cobra sentido. Al grado de que si quisiera podría relacionar cada una de las marcas con lo que viene en la carpeta.

Pero ahora es un completo misterio como sobrevivió a toda aquella locura siendo una niña.

Las últimas páginas son distintas. Ve en ellas la representación gráfica de lo que le contó la oji-verde, porque alguien metió a la carpeta la descripción y fotografías de lo que sucedió en la casa Kruger, la última masacre de Natsuki, la razón de que este en Garderobe.

Cierra la carpeta, completamente impactada.

-¿Aún quieres sacarme de aquí?-. Susurra en su oído.

-Sí-. Asombrosamente, su voz es firme, aunque está segura de que algo se ha roto en su interior tras leer lo que vivió su paciente.

-¿Por qué?-. Necesita una respuesta que haga callar a sus demonios.

-Porque te quiero Natsuki-.

* * *

Pd. Sé que muchos esperaban que estas dos ya dieran ese paso, pero considero que aún les falta vivir ciertas cosas antes de concederles ese momento a este par. Todo a su tiempo.


	24. Capítulo 23

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

Ha llegado el momento de que Natsuki regrese al K-17. Su cuerpo está completamente recuperado y siente su fuerza más renovada que nunca, pero se muestra endeble ante cualquiera que no es su psiquiatra, para mantener su ventaja.

Unos minutos antes de su transferencia, contempla a Shizuru, sigue sin entender que esa constante punzada en sus entrañas, es una sincera y creciente preocupación por ella, porque desde el día en que recuperaron su carpeta, no ha dejado de sentir que algo les acecha.

Normalmente no le importaría verse frente al peligro, depredador contra depredador, sin embargo, han cambiado las reglas del juego, en su situación actual no puede darse el lujo de correr riesgos a la ligera, sabe que con todo lo que haga, sin importar cuál sea su acción, terminará arrastrando consigo a la castaña, y no quiere que nadie le de caza a Shizuru, a SU Shizuru.

No quiere que nadie insinúe dañarle.

No quiere que nadie les aparte.

No quiere que nadie más le toque.

Si alguien le toca, sin su consentimiento, tendrá que cortarle las manos.

Tendrá que dejar bien claro que Shizuru es solo suya.

Su mirada se endurece y su psiquiatra lo nota. -No estarás ahí mucho tiempo-. Le dice acariciando su brazo. -Lo prometo, Natsuki-. Kruger toma la mano de Shizuru, complacida de que su frío tacto no le incomode, gustosa de que sus ásperos dedos puedan acoplarse a los suaves de ella.

No se complementan, porque cada una ya está completa por su cuenta.

Juntas crean algo nuevo, algo único, algo que emite locura y a la vez parece tan natural como la vida misma.

Da un ligero apretón a la mano contraria. -Lo sé-. Sabe que su psiquiatra hará lo que sea por sacarle de ese sitio tan inhumano. Ve a los ojos carmín y puede sentir que es la única mirada que no le miente. Sostiene su mano y sabe que es la única mujer que necesita, la única presencia que le reconforta.

Tras un intercambió de miradas, salen de la habitación de Shizuru. Va vestida con playera, pantalón y tenis blancos, la camisa de fuerza se la pondrán hasta que estén en su destino.

O eso planeaban, porque con solo unos segundos en el pasillo, Kruger lo siente en el aire: el infierno va a desatarse.

Pero ella es un demonio y le abrirá paso a Shizuru entre el fuego.

* * *

Nagi se ha dado cuenta de que le falta cierto expediente, esto le enfurece, porque sin el no puede enviar a Kruger a otro manicomio, como venía planeando las últimas semanas.

Aprieta los puños, le ha dado mil vueltas al asunto y sigue sin entenderlo, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Los últimos días ha estado saliendo mucho de Garderobe, pero ya checó todas las grabaciones ¡Y no hay nada! Además… ¿Quiénes? Porque obviamente sospecha de Viola, pero eso no pudo hacerlo una sola persona, y tampoco puede confrontarle ya que si se equivoca y abre la boca le habrá revelado la existencia de ese historial que ha escondido tanto tiempo.

Maldice mentalmente.

Pero ya tiene otro plan.

Si no puede enviarle a otro manicomio.

Tendrá que deshacerse de ella, a cualquier precio.

Aunque tenga que llevarse de encuentro a terceros.

Saca un pequeño pero complejo control remoto de su bolsillo, presiona un botón y con ello las cámaras de Garderobe comienzan a fallar, a su conveniencia.

Se dirige al cuarto B-15, con un sedante, una gran maleta e intenciones nada inocentes. Es el bloque más aislado, solo van ahí para lo absolutamente necesario, por eso nadie le ve cometiendo esa locura.

Porque sí, es una verdadera locura.

Pero bien dicen los rumores que en Garderobe no hay ni un solo cuerdo.

Pasa su tarjeta maestra por la cerradura, abre la puerta y se topa con una Nao bastante malhumorada. La chica, molesta por solo dios sabe que, se abalanza contra Nagi, no obstante, él ya lo veía venir y le inyecta el sedante en el cuello. La pelirroja se derrumba de inmediato pero no tardará mucho en levantarse.

Rápido, procede a quitarle la camisa de fuerza. Después le coloca la maleta justo enfrente, con una nota impresa que dice: Ve por Kruger.

Sale del B-15 con una sonrisa retorcida.

Y cuando está en su oficina, a salvo, presiona otro botón.

Las luces de Garderobe comienzan a parpadear.

* * *

Shizuru suelta una maldición al ver parpadear las luces, en el fondo está segura de que no es una coincidencia que ocurra justo es ese momento. Solo alcanza a tocar su celular en su bolsillo antes de que todo Garderobe vuelva a quedar sumido en penumbras.

El silencio que predomina en el ambiente es más perturbador que los usuales gritos.

Rápida, saca su celular para usar la linterna de este, pero cuando enciende la pantalla la fría mano de Natsuki le cubre. -Apágalo-. Le susurra en el oído. -Ellos podrían verlo-. Su murmulló le eriza la piel a Shizuru.

Obediente, guarda su móvil. -¿Ellos?-. Y en medio de la oscuridad, puede sentir como Natsuki camina a su alrededor, hasta que hace una pausa, colocándose detrás de ella.

-Los que saldrán de sus cuartos-. Puede sentirlo, este día, no será la única deambulando en los pasillos.

-¿Y qué haremos?-. Su curiosidad le lleva a querer saber que planea su paciente. No siente miedo alguno, porque mientras los empleados de Garderobe bloquean sus puertas, aterrorizados de lo que pueda salir a los pasillos, ella ya se encuentra con el depredador supremo, y se siente segura a su lado.

-Seré tus ojos-. El aliento de la oji-verde a veces roza su oído, a veces su cuello, de repente su mejilla, no se queda quieta.

-¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?-. A estas alturas, eso no le sorprendería.

-Puedo sentir-. No necesita ver.

Coge la mano de su psiquiatra. -Confía en mí, Shizuru-. Y la castaña se deja guiar.

Los gritos comienzan a escucharse conforme avanzan por los pasillos, sin embargo, los gritos son mejores que las carcajadas demenciales que llegan a oírse de repente. Cuando Kruger está lo suficientemente cerca, callan de golpe, aterrados de su presencia, temerosos de esa aura homicida que desprende en todas direcciones. Shizuru no llega a verlos, pero Natsuki sí que les siente cuando pasan justo por los costados de esos locos.

Uno de ellos comete el error de alzar la mano en su dirección, fue solo una coincidencia, pero a Kruger no le importa el motivo, solo la acción. Toma la mano del susodicho, quien inmediatamente intenta zafarse, desesperado ante su frío tacto, en silencio, mientras él grita con dolor, Kruger aplica presión, hasta hacer crujir los dedos del desgraciado.

Le deja ir después de eso, segura de que ha sido suficiente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-. Susurra Shizuru.

-Nada-. Contesta, porque en verdad ese pequeño acto ha sido algo insignificante para ella.

* * *

Mikoto y Mai están metidas en el lío de que carecen de linterna, sus celulares están descargados y no tienen un guía como Shizuru. La doctora intenta mantenerse serena, total, es solo un apagón, se repite; por otra parte, la psiquiatra sí está preocupada, porque esto no debería estar ocurriendo y ahora no tiene nada para defenderse, evita decir sus pensamientos en voz alta para no alterar a su esposa.

Podría moverse a ciegas, después de seis años trabajando ahí, conoce Garderobe como la palma de su mano, el problema es que desconoce que les estaría esperando al doblar en cada esquina.

De repente, la luz fantasmal de una de las linternas de Garderobe les alumbra.

-Que coincidencia-. El tono es burlón, casi infantil.

-Kanzaki-. Mikoto habla más bajo, consciente de que no deben de hacer nada que pueda atraer la atención hacia ellos.

Mai ve a Reito con desagrado, prácticamente asco, porque en verdad le repugna su presencia. Está segura de que todo lo sucedido es en gran parte su culpa. -Ahora sí me dirás, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kanzaki-. Responde en un tono bajo, como su esposa.

-¡Contéstame perra!-. Se acerca dos pasos.

-No le hables así- Interviene Mikoto, molesta.

-No te metas Minagi-. Le dice creyendo que la psiquiatra no tiene motivo alguno para interferir. -Ella no debería estar en Garderobe-. Señala con acusación a Mai, quien sonríe amargamente.

-¿Acaso escondes algo, Kanzaki?-. La tensión en el ambiente crece a pasos agigantados.

Él frunce el ceño, enojado. -¿Qué haces aquí?-. Repite, con una especie de odio carente de razones. -Contesta, ¡YA!-. Se acerca e intenta golpear a Mai, sin embargo, Mikoto se atraviesa e impide el golpe empujándolo.

-Deja de gritar, imbécil-. Se queda parada entre el guardia y la doctora, fulminándolo con la mirada por ser tan imprudente.

Furioso, Reito saca de su cinturón un revolver y señala con el a la psiquiatra, quizá no tiene la mejor puntería, no obstante, solo les separa medio metro.

-Deja de vivir en el pasado Kanzaki-. Dice Mai, le aterra que apunten a Mikoto con esa pistola, sobre todo porque ve el dedo tembloroso de Reito en el gatillo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Tokiha?-. Sonríe petulante. -¡Es el pasado quien vive en nosotros!-.

-Baja el arma-. Dice Mikoto, con voz serena, aunque el corazón le late demasiado rápido.

-¡Cállate Minagi!-. Aprieta el gatillo, disparándole a Mikoto en el muslo derecho. Ella intenta suprimir su grito, pero es inútil. No cae al suelo porque Mai alcanza a sujetarle.

Reito vuelve a alzar la pistola, dispuesto a cometer una locura.

Pero entonces Shizuru y Natsuki aparecen a sus espaldas.

Antes de que Kanzaki pueda tan siquiera voltearse, Kruger lo golpea en la cabeza con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo desmayarse.

-Grito demasiado-. Su voz suena neutral, pero en sus ojos hay un leve destello de enojo. No va a matarlo ahora, no, lo que quiere hacerle es mucho, mucho peor. -Vendrán-.

-Gracias Nat-. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la oji-verde le ha salvado de Reito.

-Vine porque ella gritó-. Señala a Mikoto, mientras que Mai le ayuda a sentarse, para poder hacerle un torniquete en la pierna. Por fortuna la bala salió del otro lado y ahora solo debe preocuparse de detener la hemorragia.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunta Minagi, completamente extrañada de que la demente de Garderobe fuese en su auxilio después de que un guardia de seguridad le disparó.

-Porque eres importante para Mai-. La mirada esmeralda contempla a la doctora con afecto, ese raro, inusual y bizarro afecto que le profesa desde que son unas niñas.

De la nada, comienza a escucharse una risa que delata locura, son carcajadas enfermizas, sombrías, casi anti naturales. De las cuatro, solo Shizuru reconoce a la culpable, pero no alcanza a decir su nombre, porque desde la penetrante oscuridad, sale disparada una potente llamarada.

El fuego va directo a ella, no obstante, Natsuki le jala quitándole del camino, sin embargo, ambas tardaron demasiado, y el fuego alcanza a quemar el brazo izquierdo de Shizuru, desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Su grito resuena en ese pasillo y en todos los cercanos.

Es un grito de agonía pura.

Pero donde realmente suena horrible es en la mente de Natsuki.

Ve las lágrimas en los ojos carmín.

Ve la atroz quemadura en esa suave piel.

Entonces, sus ojos se llenan de locura.

Algo estalla en su interior, sus demonios rugen como no lo han hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, enfurecidos a niveles descontrolados.

Y se lanza contra Nao aunque esta lleva consigo un lanzallamas.

-¡Natsuki!-. Grita la castaña.

Mai intenta socorrer a Shizuru, porque su quemadura se ve realmente grave. -¿Qué demonios hace Nao aquí?-.

Se escuchan las carcajadas de Nao y los gruñidos de Natsuki.

-¿Cómo… conoces a Nao?-. Pregunta Mikoto, a quien la pérdida de sangre le está sentando muy mal.

-Iba a nuestra escuela-. Piensa en la locura que es que también esa chica este en Garderobe. Sabe que nunca se llevó bien con la oji-verde, tuvieron más de un roce cuando eran niñas, pero esto es… una pesadilla. -Hasta que un día incendió el instituto y desapareció-.

-Entonces ya sabes donde terminó-. A Minagi tampoco le gusta la situación. -Mi paciente quiere matarnos-. Murmura con pesimismo.

-Creo que…-. La adrenalina del momento le ayuda a contrarrestar su dolor. -Mi paciente matará a la tuya-. Aprieta los dientes, Mai está haciendo lo que puede para auxiliarle.

-Ojalá, o podemos darnos por muertas-. Jadea, es horrible desangrarse.

Shizuru se sienta al lado de Mikoto. Y entonces… -Oh mierda-. Le llega el aroma de la gasolina.

* * *

Natsuki esquiva las llamaradas, sin embargo, estas impactan de lleno contra la gasolina que hay en el suelo. El fuego ilumina sus rostros a momentos, a Nao le divierte la mueca furiosa en la cara de la otra. La oji-verde intenta llegar a ella para destrozarle, arremete guiada por una rabia incomparable, pero ese lanzallamas crea una barrera impenetrable.

-¡Voy a carbonizarla viva!-. Vocifera en medio de sus carcajadas.

Kruger no le responde con palabras, suelta un gruñido capaz de desgarrarle la garganta.

" _¡Destrózale! ¡Destrózale! ¡Destrózale!"_ Gritan desenfrenados sus demonios.

" _¡Mátale! ¡Mátale! ¡Mátale!"_ Lo exigen furiosos, iracundos, desesperados…

" _¡Dañó a nuestra Shizuru!"_ El riesgo de perder a la castaña ha hecho que sus demonios cambien de opinión drásticamente.

" _¡No puedes perderla!"_ Se han dado cuenta de que…

" _¡NO PODEMOS PERDERLA!"_ También ellos quieren a aferrarse a ella, también se han vuelto adictos, también necesitan a Shizuru, porque a final de cuentas, son parte de Natsuki.

-¡Suplicará que la mate!-. Kruger salta a través de una cortina de fuego, aterriza detrás de ella y le arrebata el maldito lanzallamas, pero el objeto se descontrola unos segundos, lanzando fuego en todas direcciones, la gasolina que seguía intacta comienza a arder.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-. Grita enojada porque le han quitado su juguete. La oji-verde le pega una patada que le arroja al fuego más cercano, después avienta el lanzallamas lejos, al área que aún es una completa penumbra.

" _¡MÁTALE! ¡MÁTALE! ¡MÁTALE!"_ Es de esas escasas ocasiones en que concuerda con ellos.

Piensa en la cara de dolor de Shizuru y aumenta su rabia.

Nao sale de entre las llamas, palmea el fuego en su ropa para apagarle, como si fuese cosa de nada, y le da una sonrisa llena de locura a Natsuki.

Kruger se abalanza contra ella, de frente, directa. La pelirroja le pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que saborea su propia sangre, pero ni siquiera lo siente, está sumida en su propia demencia

Se la quita de encima con un codazo que le tira un diente, después le pega un puñetazo desde abajo, justo en el diafragma. El impacto, además de robarle el aire, le tira al suelo.

Natsuki no piensa en torturas.

Sus deseos están tan fusionados con los de sus voces que solo piensa en matarle.

Matarle y eliminar el peligro que amenaza a su Shizuru.

Alza su pie y lo deja caer en un pisotón que planeaba destrozarle el cráneo a Nao, no obstante, la pelirroja atraviesa sus brazos en forma de cruz, frente a su cara, así que lo que cruje en su brazo izquierdo. Grita y después suelta una carcajada, le encanta que Natsuki no se limite a la hora de "jugar."

Esa risa enfermiza molesta aún más a la oji-verde.

Aun con un brazo inútil, Nao se las apaña para oponerse al depredador con el cual pelea.

Intercambian golpes, patadas, en algún extraño momento Nao rasguña el cuello de Kruger, dejando tres profundas marcas en su costado derecho. Sus figuras danzan al son de la locura en medio del fuego. De repente, se dejan ver ante las otras, cual borrones, fantasmas sedientos de sangre, y luego vuelven a perderse entre las penumbras.

Las carcajadas de Nao son suficiente sonido para atraer a los demás locos que deambulan en los pasillos.

Pero los gruñidos de Natsuki también hacen eco en Garderobe, y esos locos no están tan locos como para meterse con ella.

" _¡MÁTALE YA!"_ Exigen.

Y aunque parecía imposible, el brillo demencial de su mirada aumenta, se desborda, al grado en el cual parece que sus ojos pueden brillar en la oscuridad.

Le rompe el otro brazo.

El grito de Nao le causa un placer enorme, porque esta vez no es seguido de una carcajada.

" _¡MÁTALE AHORA!"_

Le alza del cuello de su playera, Nao le pega patadas que a otros los derrumbarían, pero Kruger parece de piedra ahora mismo.

La pelirroja entiende que ha perdido, que su contrincante es el depredador de depredadores.

Y entonces, Natsuki le arranca la garganta con una sola dentellada.

La sangre le empapa la parte inferior del rostro, el cuello y rápidamente impregna su playera, que antes era blanca.

Deja caer el cuerpo de Nao.

Sus demonios se quedan callados tras verse complacidos.

Shizuru suspira de alivio al verle salir de entre el fuego, no le asusta la sangre porque sabe que no es de ella, de su Natsuki.

A cada paso que da, la demencia de la mirada de Kruger disminuye, se saca a sí misma de ese estado tan salvaje, se obliga a ser su versión que no puede dañar a la castaña.

Cuando por fin esta parada frente a su psiquiatra, contempla su brazo herido, y Viola se sorprende al ver un destello de tormento en la mirada esmeralda.

-No es tu culpa-.

Es la primera vez que Natsuki Kruger siente culpa por algo, se siente culpable de no haber impedido esa maldita quemadura. Espera el reclamo, la burla inminente de sus demonios, pero esta no llega porque… también ellos se sienten culpables.

-No es tu culpa-. Repite Shizuru, prefiere ver una mirada fría, indiferente e inhumana que esa expresión de tormento en su paciente. -Sigo viva gracias a ti-.

Natsuki alza la mano para tocar el rostro de su psiquiatra, para comprobar que sigue ahí, que aún le tiene consigo, que no está sola de nuevo. Puede perderlo todo y no sentir nada, o así era hasta que la conoció a ella.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de sus acompañantes, así como está, con sus labios aún bañados en sangre, besa a la castaña.

-Te quiero, Shizuru-.

Y ese es el primer te quiero que dice en toda su vida.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Bueno como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia esta cerca de terminar, así que espero disfruten los capítulos restantes.**

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

El sabor de la sangre le impregna la boca, los labios de Natsuki le han robado el aliento, y sus palabras, ese "Te quiero, Shizuru", le han terminado de arrebatar la cordura.

Su brazo quemado pasa a segundo plano.

Al menos para ella, porque Kruger no puede sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Vaya… ahora todo tiene sentido-. Dice Mikoto, desde el suelo. Sí, le ha sorprendido bastante el acto, pero en cierto modo, ya lo imaginaba.

Shizuru gira sobre sus talones, para quedar de frente a la otra psiquiatra, y no pasa desapercibido, ni para Mikoto ni para Mai, que un poco de la locura de los ojos esmeralda se ha traspasado a la mirada carmín. -Mikoto-. Natsuki le abraza por atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cintura, de modo territorial, posesivo, salvaje. -Comprenderás que esto no puede saberlo nadie más-. Su tono es sereno, porque sabe que no son necesarias las amenazas.

En cuestión de microsegundos, la sangre de Nao que empapa la ropa de Kruger mancha la espalda de Viola, pero a está parece no importarle ni un poco.

Kruger da una fría caricia a la mano sana de su psiquiatra, de forma inconsciente, después alza el rostro, clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos dorados.

-Shizuru-. Y con ello, Mikoto sabe que está metida hasta el fondo en todo ese asunto. Si ellas se hunden, se hunde con ellas. -Kruger me ha salvado la vida-. Les da una mirada decidida. -En lo que a mí respecta, no he visto nada-.

-¿Quieren seguir ayudándonos?-.

-Sí-. Responden Mikoto y Mai al unísono.

Y entonces, una mueca similar a una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Natsuki, porque sabe cuándo la gente miente, y ellas no están mintiendo.

La oji-verde toma a Reito de su playera, lo arrastra, no porque no pueda cargarlo, sí no porque él merece ser un ser rastrero, y lo avienta dentro de un cuarto vacío.

No quiere que el hijo de puta muera rostizado.

Ansía matarlo con sus propias manos, solo que por ahora no tiene tiempo para darse dicho gusto.

Recoge el revólver del piso y se lo entrega a Shizuru.

-Creo que tú sabes usarlo mejor-. Le dice totalmente segura la psiquiatra.

Pero Kruger no acepta el objeto de regreso. -Yo no lo necesito-. Truena sus nudillos, con eso las demás entienden que ella solo necesita sus manos para resolver las cosas.

De reojo, los ojos esmeralda notan que Mai intenta ayudar a Mikoto a ponerse de pie, sin embargo, es bastante obvio que la oji-dorado no podrá caminar por su cuenta.

" _¿Planeas ayudarle?"_ Sus voces reaparecen, tan burlonas como siempre.

" _Te estas ablandando demasiado"_ Suelta un leve gruñido que solo Shizuru nota.

" _Es importante para Mai"_ Contesta mientras se acerca al par de mujeres.

" _¿Acaso quiere jugar a tener sentimientos, Natsuki?"_

" _Hace unos momentos ustedes querían proteger a Shizuru"_ Con eso logra callarlos, aunque sea unos minutos.

Kruger no consulta a nadie, con la facilidad brindada por su fuerza, alza a Mikoto en brazos, y la sangre de esta no tarda mucho en mezclarse con la de Nao en la ropa de la oji-verde.

Minagi no está tranquila en su posición, pues el aura demencial de la chica sigue influyéndole hasta cierto punto, pero no puede caminar y sabe que deben salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

Natsuki da una última mirada al brazo herido de Shizuru, es consciente de que eso debe doler mucho, el grito de la castaña aun le resuena en los oídos, pero también es consciente de que la oji-rubí mantiene un rostro sereno, y le fascina demasiado que Shizuru sea capaz de oponerse al dolor aún con las circunstancias en contra.

Mai toma la linterna, no obstante, la ronca voz de Kruger le frena. -Apágala-. La cara de confusión de la doctora habla por sí sola. -Confíen en mí-.

Ante la frase, Shizuru coloca su mano sana en el hombro izquierdo de su paciente, y con confianza ciega, Mai coloca su mano en el hombro contrario, antes de apagar la linterna. Así, las cuatro mujeres se adentran entre las penumbras de Garderobe.

Las carcajadas llenas de locura resuenan con fuerza, estas son sustituidas por los gritos desgarradores, después, vuelven a estallar las risas sin sentido. Un leve escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Mai, en cambio Shizuru parece imperturbable, Mikoto… ella se concentra en no desmayarse, y Natsuki, a ella claramente no le asustan esos sonidos, sin embargo, sí que le irritan, por eso cada ciertos pasos gruñe para silenciarlos, establece que ella es quien manda y que si le retan los matará en el acto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Susurra Mai.

-Hacía el generador de emergencia-. Responde la castaña.

Van hacía allá porque necesitan atender las heridas de ambas psiquiatras, y eso no sucederá mientras Garderobe no tenga electricidad.

Solo los oídos de Natsuki detectan los suaves pasos de otro individuo. -Alguien viene-. Baja a Mikoto, quien semi consciente, se apoya en Mai. -Doblará en la esquina izquierda-. Por un segundo, frunce el ceño, no quiere alejarse de la castaña, no obstante, sabe que es necesario.

-Encenderás las linterna-. Le dice a la doctora.

-Estaré cerca-. Susurra en el oído de Shizuru, para después alejarse del reducido grupo justo cuando Mai enciende la linterna.

Efectivamente, tras unos instantes, aparece el individuo. Lleva una linterna en la mano izquierda y un revolver en la derecha, sin miramientos, les apunta, pero baja el arma al percatarse de quienes son sus acompañantes.

-Hola Tate-. Dice Viola con voz serena, aunque el uniforme del hombre esta manchado con sangre. Es fácil deducir que tuvo que defenderse, porque él no parece estar herido y no es una bomba inestable como Kanzaki, para andar disparando a lo idiota. -Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda-. Entre ella y la doctora mantiene de pie a Minagi.

Él les analiza rápidamente, cayendo en cuenta de sus heridas. -Claro-. Y se guarda la linterna en el cinturón para tener una mano libre. -¿A dónde se dirigen?-. Pregunta mientras se hace cargo de levantar a Mikoto, quien suelta un leve quejido, delatando que su estado está empeorando.

No parece extrañado ante la situación.

Por otro lado, entre las sombras, Kruger les vigila, dispuesta a rajarle la garganta si intenta algo raro, dispuesta a arrancarle los dedos si toca a Shizuru.

La sangre comienza a secarse sobre su rostro y cuello, la sensación le asquea. Porque Saeko siempre le decía que se limpiara después de hacer algo y eso le ha dejado una especie de trauma, bien justificado, si recuerda las cicatrices de su espalda.

Pero no tarda nada en desplazar dicha sensación, porque quiere, debe, necesita concentrarse en vigilar lo único que le importa.

-Al generador de emergencia-. Responde la castaña.

-Vengo de ahí-. La molestia es evidente en los ojos miel. -El generador de emergencia no funciona.

Viola aprieta los dientes, ya veía venir esa jugada, porque sí, está segura de que todo forma parte del juego de Nagi.

Sin embargo, los planes de Nagi solo hacen que ella tenga que adelantar los suyos.

-Llévelas a la enfermería-. El guardia le da una mirada confundida.

-Usted también parece necesitar ayuda-.

Como sí la vida se riese de ella, una punzada de dolor le recorre a través de toda la piel quemada.

-Por el momento hay algo más importante que mi brazo-.

-¿Qué?-. Y es que basta con ver su extremidad para saber que le quedará una marca de por vida.

-Encontrar a mi paciente-. El hombre palidece, había olvidado que antes del apagón Kruger estaba siendo transferida.

De ese modo, sin esperar respuesta, la psiquiatra se adentra en las penumbras de Garderobe. No siente miedo, porque sabe que ella, su Natsuki, está mucho más cerca de lo que parece. Pasan tan solo unos segundos antes de sentir el gélido aliento en su cuello. -Shizuru-. La nombrada sonríe.

-Tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes Natsuki-.

* * *

Nagi permanece en su oficina, a la espera de que la locura de Garderobe elimine a la más loca del mismo. Se relame los labios y frota sus manos al imaginarse "libre" de ese "estorbo", de hecho, le tienta encender las cámaras para ver el producto de su movida, sin embargo, piensa que eso no traería nada bueno, no para él.

Le da un trago a su bebida, que es agua, porque nadie que trabaje ahí desea perder sus cinco sentidos.

Después, por un segundo, cree estar alucinando cuando escucha un golpe proveniente de la puerta. Agita la cabeza, ¿Quién en su sano juicio cruzaría Garderobe en esa situación? Se remueve en su asiento.

A ese golpe le siguen otros cinco, es raro, son golpes… ¿Sutiles? ¿Elegantes?

Desconfiando, se niega a romper su silencio.

-Sé que está ahí Director-. La frase no es un reproche, pero sí que se detecta desprecio en cada una de las silabas.

Una retorcida sonrisa se forma en sus labios al reconocer la voz de Viola. Dentro de su cabeza, cree que la suerte le sonríe y que podrá eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-No me parece buena idea abrir-. Mientras habla, abre un cajón de su escritorio.

-Tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere que abra la boca-. Responde Viola.

La mirada de Kruger se afila, le tienta de sobremanera echar abajo la maldita puerta. Como consecuencia, sus demonios, tan incoherentes como siempre, gritan ideas que a la castaña no le gustarían ni un poco.

-¿Qué intenta decir?-. Resulta ridículo que a esas alturas sigan empleando el usted, pero así funcionan las cosas.

-Sé cosas que usted no quiere que nadie sepa, Director-.

-¿Está amenazándome?-.

-Si abre, no tiene que ser una amenaza-. De repente, Nagi siente que está negociando con el diablo, sabe que la castaña no se anda con tonterías.

A regañadientes, dado que ceder es como perder para él, se encamina a la puerta, quita el pestillo y deja pasar a la psiquiatra. La luz del interior habría cegado a Shizuru si esta no hubiese entrado con los ojos cerrados. No demora en abrirlos.

-Lo suponía-. Dice al ver la oficina del Director completamente iluminada.

Nagi vuelve a colocar el pestillo y regresa a su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?¿Más dinero? Su sueldo ya es de los más altos solo por atender al fenómeno ese-.

-Su nombre es Natsuki Kruger-. Él se carcajea ante la aclaración, pero deja de reír al notar en los ojos carmín algo que solo ha visto en cierta mirada esmeralda.

-¿Qué quiere?-. Prácticamente escupe la pregunta.

-Que regrese la electricidad-. Al fin baja un poco la mirada, dando como resultado que se percate de la quemadura de Viola. Hace una mueca que dice: Eso debió doler bastante, y después muestra una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-. Mete la mano al cajón que había abierto.

-Una mujer tiene sus secretos-. Pero ella lo nota y su mente formula ideas rápidamente.

-Se los tendrá que llevar a la tumba entonces-. Shizuru no se sorprende de ver una pistola apuntando directo a su cara.

Y como no siente miedo alguno, hace una pregunta. -¿Qué dirá de mi muerte?-.

-No será difícil de creer que Kruger asesinó a su psiquiatra-.

Antes de que Viola pueda responder, un golpe sacude la puerta. Nagi no dispara porque se paraliza al pensar en quien está del otro lado.

El segundo golpe es tan fuerte y violento que derriba la puerta con pestillo incluido.

Y de entre las sombras, aparece Natsuki, con su mirada cargada de intenciones homicidas. -No me gusta que me inculpen, Director-.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Los ojos de Kruger relucen con la misteriosa demencia que les caracteriza, sin embargo, su mirada se mantiene fría, calculadora e imperturbable, y es justo eso, el hecho de que pueda premeditar sus acciones, lo que aterroriza a Nagi. Sin vacilaciones, Kruger da dos pasos, acercándose a su presa, la presa que todo este tiempo se ha creído un depredador. Inclina la cabeza, retándole a que haga algo, lo que sea, pero él está paralizado.

-Apestas a miedo-. Su profunda voz le sacude el alma al Director. Escucharle hablar es como una alucinación dentro de otra. Dijo tantas veces que Kruger era la muda de Garderobe, que terminó por creérselo. -No debes jugar-. Da otro paso. -Con quien sabe jugar mejor que tú-.

Cuando les separan solo dos metros, los músculos de Nagi reaccionan, y deja de apuntar a Shizuru para apuntar al corazón de Kruger. -¡Aléjate fenómeno!-. La oji-verde sonríe, porque el arma ya no es una amenaza para su psiquiatra, dicha sonrisa le resta razonamiento al hombre. -¡ALÉJATE!-.

-Director-. La serena voz de Viola atrae su atención, pero al voltear, se arrepiente de hacerlo, porque se topa con un revolver apuntándole. No le sorprende que la castaña tenga la frialdad para hacer eso. Ve el dedo en el gatillo y sabe que el final toca a su puerta.

-¿Qué dirá de mi muerte?-. Escupe las palabras. Al enfocar la mirada en los ojos carmín, comprende que ha sido esa mujer, y no la demente de Garderobe, quien ha devastado todo.

La castaña le mira con una indiferencia que congela. -Kruger le asesinó-. Su declaración causa una extraña mueca en el rostro de Nagi.

-Creí que no le gustaba que le inculpen-.

Y la sonrisa de Viola le provoca un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. -No le estaré inculpando-. Cuando su cerebro capta las palabras, ya es muy tarde. Antes de girar, antes de cambiar de blanco, la oji-verde ya está a su lado, y le toma fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué teme tanto?-. Al sujetar la extremidad, puede sentir los temblores de Nagi. Y aunque hablar no es lo suyo, le causa placer ver los espasmos que puede provocar con su voz. -Todo este tiempo ha dicho-. Aplica presión, sus dedos parecen de hielo, duros y fríos. -Que solo soy una mocosa desquiciada-.

Se escucha un crujido, Nagi grita y el arma cae al suelo con un eco sordo.

Él le mira enfurecido, arde en furia, porque ha trabajado 20 años ahí y ese par de mujeres están echando esos años por la borda, pero también se congela en miedo. Obviamente, el terror le puede más que el enojo. Sin embargo, eso no le impide hacer estupideces basadas en su pánico.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un fenómeno!-. Kruger se fastidia de sus gritos y lo hace callar tirándolo al suelo. Él alza el torso, dispuesto a escupir todo el veneno que pueda. -¿Sabes por qué le interesas a Viola?-. La voz le tiembla un poco, ya que desde esa perspectiva la sangre que mancha a Kruger le hace ver aún más horrible. -Porque eres la mayor aberración de Garderobe-. Le da una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Los ojos esmeralda se afilan, y crean la ilusión de que sí es posible matar mediante miradas. Por supuesto que no se cree esa tontería, pero detesta, aborrece, odia que pongan palabras en la boca de Shizuru.

Hace crujir los huesos de su espalda y nudillos.

Viola observa todo en silencio, maravillada, completamente fascinada con el comportamiento de su Natsuki.

-¿Qué harás fenómeno?-. La muñeca rota le pulsa como el infierno. -¿Arrancarme la garganta?-. La oji-verde niega con la cabeza, le da asco pensar en probar la sangre putrefacta de Nagi.

Con Nao recurrió a eso porque estaba sumida en un frenesí de locura.

Con él hay más opciones porque está consciente de sus acciones.

Sorprendentemente, sus demonios están tranquilos, quizá porque saben que Shizuru ya no corre riesgo alguno.

Tras su rápido razonamiento, Kruger se inclina, para susurrarle, justo en el oído, las palabras que cualquier ser vivo teme llegar a escuchar, y entonces, Nagi queda completamente pálido. Ella se aleja, reincorporándose a su verdadera estatura.

Lo último que Nagi ve, es el pie de Kruger yendo directo a su cara, y así, ella le destroza el cráneo con un solo pisotón. La sangre salpica, corre, forma un enorme charco en el piso, y a ella no parece importarle tener los sesos del ex director embarrados en su suela.

Todo el tiempo ha tenido en mente algo que le dijo su psiquiatra, así que vuelve a inclinarse, esta vez para meter la mano en los bolsillos del difunto, tras algunos segundos, encuentra lo que busca.

Se alza, mostrándole el objeto a Shizuru, y al hacerlo, sonríe como una niña que ha cometido la travesura perfecta. Ese gesto, pese encerrar demencia, una historia homicida y promesas de más sangre, le parece enternecedor a la castaña. Le gusta seguir conociendo a su paciente, ver todas las facetas que esta puede mostrarle.

-Natsuki-. La sonrisa de la chica crece al escuchar su nombre de esos labios.

Con presionar un botón, las luces se encienden en Garderobe.

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Ahora Mikoto es la Directora de Garderobe, y aunque lleva poco tiempo en el puesto, ha tenido la enorme responsabilidad de reemplazar a prácticamente todo el personal, ya que después de lo ocurrido durante el apagón, casi todos renunciaron tras firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Solo quedaron ella, como la cabeza del lugar; Shizuru, quien por obvias razones no iba a renunciar; un par de enfermeros que en verdad necesitaban el sueldo; y Tate, a quien parece que ya nada puede sorprenderle.

Y aún entre ellos, lo que ocurrió ese día no se menciona, es como un tabú, un tabú de mala suerte con el que no quieren asustar a los nuevos empleados.

Aunque algunos se preguntan porque la psiquiatra Viola no puede mover bien el brazo izquierdo. Y también les da curiosidad el hecho de que la Directora Minagi cojee al caminar. Pero ninguno se atreve a preguntar por miedo a perder sus empleos.

El único que tiene una idea de dichas secuelas, es Tate, sin embargo no dice nada, porque no le gustan los rumores ni mucho menos esparcirlos el mismo. Solo se limita a pensar cómo rayos Kanzaki sigue en Garderobe.

Porque sí, Reito Kanzaki ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido para prevalecer en el lugar, al percatarse de que Minagi ha optado por "ignorar" lo ocurrido.

Pero Mikoto no olvida.

Mai tampoco.

Shizuru mucho menos.

Y ni se hable de Natsuki…

* * *

Shizuru está sentada en la orilla de su cama. En su mano izquierda sostiene un pequeño frasco, cuyo líquido posee un valor incalculable, y en la derecha tiene su celular. Sin titubeos, marca el número de su padre.

-¿Está todo listo?-. Pregunta directamente, porque no está para rodeos. Su padre detecta de inmediato su tono impaciente.

-Sí-. La palabra, el tono, o quizá solo el que le conoce, delata que no está del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero hará lo que sea necesario para tener a su heredera de vuelta. -Llegaré a la hora acordada-.

-Estoy confiando en ti, papá-. Se le revuelven las entrañas al pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal, empezando por la posibilidad de que él se eche para atrás.

-Lo sé-. La voz de su padre se suaviza un poco. -Recuerda que te di mi palabra a cambio de la tuya-. Eso, en cierto grado, le tranquiliza. No tendría ese frasco en su mano de lo contrario.

Intercambian unas pocas palabras más y la llamada finaliza.

Mete el pequeño objeto a su bolsillo, sale de su habitación y toma camino al cuarto K-17. En el transcurso, algunos de los enfermeros le miran con cierta admiración, porque ahora, después de Mikoto, ella es la psiquiatra con más tiempo en Garderobe. Les da una leve sonrisa, seca pero cortes y elegante, y ellos corresponden, sin embargo, más de uno ha visto ese peculiar brillo en la mirada carmín, y se preguntan sí sus ojos se volverán así después de un tiempo trabajando ahí.

Cuando llega a su destino, pasa la tarjeta electrónica por la nueva cerradura, pues han reemplazado todas para que se sellen sí la luz vuelve a cortarse de golpe. Abre la puerta con un suave movimiento, ingresa al frío cuarto y cierra.

Natsuki está recargada contra la pared, con la misma posición que ha usado todos esos años, pero cuando se percata de la presencia de Shizuru, alza el rostro. Sus facciones son indiferentes hasta que está segura de que la cámara ha dejado de grabar, entonces, se permite mostrar ciertas emociones, y aunque para los demás seguiría siendo un rostro tan frío como el hielo, Shizuru puede leerle fácilmente.

La castaña se acuclilla junto a su paciente, y habla bajo, casi en susurros, a sabiendas de que le escuchan perfectamente. -Hoy cumpliré mi promesa-. Los ojos esmeralda le miran, expectantes. -¿Lista?-. Pregunta al mismo tiempo que mete la mano a su bolsillo.

-Sí-.

Shizuru saca el pequeño frasco, le destapa y Natsuki abre la boca para beberse el contenido. No tiene bien claro que es lo que ha ingerido, el sabor es bastante raro, le quema la garganta y hace que se entrecierren sus ojos.

" _¡Nos ha envenenado!"_ Sus demonios gritan con… ¿Pánico?

" _No"_ Kruger está segura de que eso es imposible, sabe que Shizuru no le haría eso, no a ella, no después de lo que han vivido.

" _¡Quiere deshacerse del monstruo!"_ Insisten, asustados por la posibilidad de haberse vuelto adictos a alguien que quiere desaparecerlos del mapa.

" _NO"_ Reafirma con seguridad. _"Shizuru me sacará de aquí"_ Ella le pondrá un fin al encierro que tanto odia, ella le quitará la camisa de fuerza.

" _¿¡Y cómo crees que lo hará!?"_ Hace una mueca de fastidio. _"¡En un ataúd!"_

" _Cállense y observen"_ Se recarga mejor en la pared. _"Hoy saldremos de Garderobe"_

La castaña observa sin decir nada, ha aprendido a diferenciar cuando "ellos" están presentes y orillan a Natsuki a responderles. También observa los efectos que está teniendo aquel líquido, y el cómo su paciente les mantiene a raya para no despertar sospechas antes de tiempo.

Con las manos hechas puños se levanta y sale del K-17 con la silenciosa promesa de volver más tarde.

* * *

Minutos después de que la cámara vuelve a encenderse, Tate, quien está vigilando, nota algo bastante raro, Kruger, dentro de su cuarto que es más bien un congelador gigante, está… sudando. Desconcertado, enfoca la mirada para verificar que no es un engaño de sus ojos, pero lo único que consigue es alarmarse cuando ve que la chica comienza a temblar. Alarmado, toma el teléfono para pedir ayuda, da el aviso justo cuando el leve temblor se convierte en violentas convulsiones.

Cuando los enfermeros logran llegar al bloque en que reside, ya no pueden hacer nada, encuentran a Kruger tumbada en el suelo. No entienden que ha sucedido, más de uno revisa sus signos vitales, pero todos dicen lo mismo…

En los pasillos el rumor se esparce cual pólvora: Natsuki Kruger ha muerto.

Esperan que Viola reaccione, que haga preguntas, que quizá se descontrole, lo que sea que demuestre que quien ha muerto es quien estaba a su cuidado, pero solo muestra una mirada vacía, carente de emociones. -Solo era un paciente, vendrán otros-. Su voz fría, cargada de indiferencia, convence a todos, menos a Tate, pero él no dice nada, a fin de cuentas, Viola es solo una psiquiatra y ya llegarán otros, siempre llegan otros.

Mandan llamar a Mai, quien estuvo siendo su médico, para que redacte el acta de defunción.

Por otro lado, Mikoto comienza a hacerse cargo de la papelería de su prolongada estadía en Garderobe.

Bajo la orden de Viola, se llevan el cuerpo a un cuarto aislado y le dejan ahí, a la espera de que llegue quien se hará cargo de el. El ambiente es relativamente tranquilo, hasta que se escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Vaya-. El visitante se introduce en la habitación. -Finalmente has muerto-. Su voz es burlona, cínica, rencorosa. Observa el cuerpo con un odio desmedido. -Y no le has importado a nadie, Kruger-. Se recarga en la mesa metálica, a cm de la chica. -Ni siquiera a la perra de Viola-. La sonrisa de Reito es casi inigualable.

De repente, baja la mirada, mira las blancas manos de Kruger, y se le revuelven las entrañas de rabia, porque recuerda aquella maldita carta que Kruger escribió con los dedos de su madre. Su sonrisa se retuerce deformada por el deseo de aún más venganza; ahora, de la nada, le parece buena idea mancillar un cuerpo.

Se levanta, con el propósito de buscar en el cuarto algo que le sea útil para rebanarle los dedos. Tarda minutos en reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que ahí no habrá nada para dicha labor, pero también recuerda que lleva una navaja en el bolsillo. Saca el objeto y se voltea con esa sonrisa de mal nacido en su rostro.

Sin embargo, la navaja se le cae por el impacto.

Kruger está ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos, sentada en la orilla de la mesa.

-Kanzaki-.

Inmediatamente, Reito vuelve a sentirse una presa, el escalofrío que inicia en sus hombros termina siendo un temblor en sus manos. Intenta convencerse así mismo de que es una alucinación, pero nunca ha tenido alucinaciones y es demasiado desesperado creer que las tendrá ahora.

-¿Qué planeabas con esa navaja?-. No le quita la mirada de encima. Disfruta sabiendo que con meras palabras puede romperle la mente al cobarde que tiene enfrente. -Parecías muy seguro hace unos segundos-. Es evidente su burla.

Kruger ya esperaba eso, ya veía venir que Reito buscaría su "cuerpo inerte" e intentaría hacer algo estúpido; por eso le dijo a Shizuru que le metiera en un lugar en el cual nadie prestase atención a los gritos.

-¿Acaso quieres jugar al mudo conmigo?-. Le causa gracia la enfermiza ironía de sus propias palabras. -Porque te tengo bastante ventaja-.

Reito retrocede un paso, tembloroso, confundido, aterrorizado. -Pero… pero si tú… tú moriste-. El sudor le empapa la parte trasera de su camisa.

Tranquilamente, al menos en apariencia, la oji-verde se levanta. Por fuera su expresión es fría y calculadora, adornada con una pizca de burla, por dentro… por dentro arde en deseos de venganza, fantasea imaginando todas las maneras en que podría hacer sufrir al chico, sin embargo, sabe que tiene el tiempo limitado, pues debe terminar con eso antes de que regrese Shizuru.

Así que no puede enseñarle a ese imbécil lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Pero sí que puede darle una pequeña idea.

-Oh vamos-. Abandona el matiz burlón, endureciendo su voz. -No es la primera vez que me dan por muerta-. No puede olvidar que cuando le metieron ahí, desapareciéndole del mapa, dijeron que había fallecido. -Y tú lo sabes-. Su dura mirada casi hace que le dé un paro cardiaco.

Sin que fuese consciente del hecho, Kruger fue acercándose, y ahora le tiene enfrente. -¡Eres… eres una aberración!-. En un subidón de adrenalina, Kanzaki comete el error de intentar empujarle, pero al hacerlo solo logra confundirse, ya que como le pasó a Nao, está seguro de haber tocado carne pero se ha sentido como piedra.

-Tan estúpido como siempre-. Con un solo movimiento, apenas una flexión de sus dedos, le tira al suelo. Reito grita, sin saber que lo que se le viene encima es un verdadero motivo para gritar.

La adrenalina desaparece tan repentinamente como llegó, dejándole a solas con su miedo, el cual le paraliza. A la oji-verde le asquea que él se haga la victima cuando tanto tiempo fingió ser victimario, cuando se atrevió a violentarle, cuando quiso creerse mejor que ella.

Consciente del tiempo, Kruger palpa su bolsillo derecho, y una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios al verificar que Viola ha dejado ahí un frasco y una jeringa, tal como le pidió. Ante los temblorosos ojos de su presa, saca los objetos.

Él quiere preguntar, exigir que le digan que demonios es esa rara sustancia que introducen en la jeringa, sin embargo, la voz no le sale, como si le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas vocales de tajo. Su sudor aumenta, le resbala por la frente, comienza a caerle en los ojos.

La voz de Kruger le da pánico, miedo, terror. Hace que su cuerpo se paralice, que quiera llorar y que casi se orine encima.

Pero…

De repente desea que siga hablando, que le diga cosas sacadas de pesadillas sí es necesario, pero que no se quede callada.

Porque cuando Kruger se calla, sabe que las cosas van a ponerse realmente horrorosas.

Silenciosa, ella acerca la jeringa al sudoroso cuello de Kanzaki, le inyecta y casi sonríe al ver que los efectos son prácticamente instantáneos.

Reito experimenta el verdadero miedo al darse cuenta de que aquella droga ha dejado sus extremidades completamente inmóviles, el cuerpo no le responde, ni siquiera puede girar la cabeza.

Por un segundo teme que le hayan envenenado, pero sigue respirando y no le duele nada, por lo que duda sea veneno. Muy tarde se da cuenta de que esa opción habría sido la mejor, la menos traumática.

Kruger recoge la navaja, después se inclina frente a él, toma su mano derecha.

Él se percata de que aún puede gritar. -¡No!-. A ella le importa un comino. -¡AYUDA!-. Grita aunque en el fondo sabe que no vendrá nadie a socorrerle. Después de todo, se encuentran en una habitación sin cámaras, en el segundo bloque más aislado, donde los gritos son tan normales como respirar.

Coloca la navaja en su dedo pulgar, a la altura de la primera falange, le roza para que él sienta el frío del metal. -Esto es por lo que querías hacerme-. Y le cercena completamente.

El grito de Reito resuena entre las cuatro paredes.

Aún jadea cuando siente el metal en su dedo índice. -Por encerrarme aquí-. El corte es más lento, más doloroso. Comienza a llorar.

Kruger se mantiene pulcra, sin una gota de sangre en su ropa. Pasa la navaja por el dedo medio. -Por mandar matar a mi presa-. Los gritos de Reito le causan placer; sus demonios se ríen, disfrutan, aplauden, complacidos con el espectáculo.

Le llega el turno al dedo anular. -Por las golpizas-. Como le mantiene la mano alzada, la sangre le escurre hasta el codo, empapándole la ropa.

Finalmente, pone la navaja en el dedo meñique. -Para que me recuerdes-. El pedazo de carne cae al suelo, junto a los otros cuatro.

Mientras Kanzaki solloza y maldice, los ojos esmeralda le analizan. -Siempre has sido un mentiroso-. Se inclina, mirándole cara a cara. -Dijiste que Viola es una perra-. Le fuerza a abrir la boca.

Kanzaki siente una fuerte arcada cuando los dedos de Kruger se introducen en su boca, y aunque la piel de esta es fría, siente que le quema su tacto.

-No volverás a mentir-. Con agarre de acero, sujeta la lengua de Reito.

-Y nadie volverá a creerte-. Y con un solo jalón, violento, salvaje, definitivo, le arranca la lengua.

Arroja el muñón junto a los dedos del hombre que ya no le interesa ni un poco, porque lo que acaba de hacerle es solo un extra para su verdadero castigo. Ahora puede olvidarse de la miserable existencia de Kanzaki, aunque él jamás podrá superarle a ella.

Con un golpe en la cabeza lo deja inconsciente.

Se limpia las manos.

Y coloca la navaja en la mano que le ha dejado intacta.

Ve en el reloj de la habitación que ha terminado justo a tiempo.

* * *

Lo que Reito jamás imaginó, es que desde hace semanas, Mikoto, en su puesto de Directora, le dijo a todo el personal que mantuviese un ojo sobre él, porque su comportamiento daba señales de ser peligroso. Así lo hicieron, y todos se dieron cuenta de que Reito era raro, de que algo o tal vez muchas cosas no estaban bien en él.

Ya era inestable por su cuenta, violento por naturaleza, cargado de frustraciones, rencores y traumas que eran más fuertes que su débil mente.

Y en este entorno, en el cual son necesarios nervios de acero, ha terminado de colapsar.

O eso es lo que ha dicho la Directora Minagi.

El comunicado recorre Garderobe: ¡Encuentren a Kanzaki! ¡Se ha salido de control! ¡Es un riesgo incluso para sí mismo!

El personal se lanza por los pasillos en su búsqueda, pero son los enfermeros que acompañan a la psiquiatra Viola quienes le encuentran.

El personal de Garderobe se hará cargo de su nuevo paciente.

Por su parte, Viola se hace responsable de transferir el cuerpo de Kruger.

* * *

Es de noche cuando un helicóptero sale del techo del manicomio, con Kruger, Viola y el padre de esta a bordo, pues es él quien ha ido a recogerle. Y como la oji-verde no tiene bien seguro hasta que momento debe fingir, continua inmóvil, prácticamente inerte.

Cuando han tomado la altura y distancia necesarias, Viola se acerca a ella, acaricia su mano y le susurra al oído. -He cumplido mi promesa-. Entonces sí, Kruger abre los ojos, topándose con la sonrisa de su castaña.

-Eres libre Natsuki-. La nombrada se levanta, con un extraño brillo en su mirada. No dice nada, en lugar de responder, se dirige a la puerta del helicóptero.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-. Cuestiona el padre de Shizuru desde el asiento de piloto.

La castaña lo entiende a tiempo, por lo cual se aferra a lo que tiene más cerca, justo antes de que, sin previo aviso, Kruger abra la puerta del helicóptero. Una fuerte ráfaga intenta tumbar su cuerpo, para que se destroce contra el piso, pero la oji-verde se sostiene fácilmente con una sola mano, ahí, al borde del vacío.

Observa la luna, las estrellas.

Siente el fuerte viento contra su rostro.

Por fin, después de tantos años, puede hacerlo.

Enfoca la mirada, ve allá, a lo lejos, el maldito lugar que le mantuvo encerrada.

Y entonces, al saberse completamente libre de Garderobe, suelta una carcajada. Ríe con ganas, pero su risa, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, no contiene locura, solo alegría y placer. Placer por haberle ganado a todos.

No.

Corrección.

Placer por haberles ganado.

Porque sabe que lo ha logrado gracias a ella.

Gracias a Shizuru.

Cierra la puerta.

Le bastan dos pasos largos para llegar hasta la castaña, quien se deleita con la expresión de la oji-verde. -No más psiquiatra y paciente, ¿cierto? -.

-Nunca más-.

Ahora sí, Natsuki sonríe con ese aire demencial que tanto le fascina a Shizuru.

* * *

 **Como dije, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el último.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**DEMENCIAL CORDURA**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **FINAL**

Horas después, cuando ya está amaneciendo, aterrizan en su destino: La mansión Viola. El patriarca de la familia toma camino a su despacho. Por otro lado, Shizuru guía a Natsuki a través de los pasillos del tercer piso; los pocos sirvientes con los que se cruzan dan un saludo cortes y se esfuerzan por no ver fijamente a la oji-verde, pero aunque son buenos disimulando, Kruger nota sus miradas, sólo que es extraño, porque no le ven con miedo, odio o lastima, sólo con curiosidad, y esto debido a que los Viola no suelen llevar nuevos inquilinos a la mansión.

Uno de sus demonios rompe el silencio, se pregunta cuánto tardarán en comenzar a temerle. ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Horas?

Las demás voces se carcajean, porque saben que sucederá tarde o temprano, saben que en algún momento volverán a decirle fenómeno, aberración, monstruo; y cuando eso suceda, ellos planean estar ahí, para aplaudir y reírse como sí en verdad fuese gracioso.

Natsuki sacude lentamente la cabeza, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, por un segundo frunce el ceño. Shizuru lo nota al verle de reojo, y dado que ya no están en Garderobe, se da el lujo de coger su mano. Los fríos dedos de la oji-verde parecen tensarse ante el contacto, sin embargo, no tardan en entrelazarse firmemente con los contrarios.

Su gesto no pasa desapercibido para quienes les observan de lejos, pero a ellas no les interesa.

Ya no son psiquiatra y paciente. La castaña ya no tiene que preocuparse de las apariencias.

Pronto dejan los ojos curiosos atrás.

Y llegan a la puerta de una habitación que no ha sido usada en un largo tiempo.

Por sus acciones, es obvio que la castaña, por el momento, no entrará ahí con ella. No es necesario preguntar el motivo en voz alta, su mirada hace la pregunta. -Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre, para arreglar los últimos detalles-. Le da un apretón a su mano antes de soltarle. -Dentro encontrarás cambios de ropa para ti. También un baño, por si quieres ducharte-.

-¿Tardarás?-. Pregunta al ingresar a la habitación.

-Volveré lo antes posible-.

Kruger asiente con la cabeza, aunque por dentro siente el impulso de arrastrarle consigo al cuarto. Irónicamente, tuvo la paciencia necesaria en Garderobe, pero le cuesta digerir la ausencia de la castaña, le desespera la espera en esas circunstancias, porque pese a no admitirlo, ha generado dependencia hacía ella, es adicta a Shizuru.

* * *

-¿Vas a contarme a quien hemos liberado?-. La pregunta sale a colación tras entrar al despacho de su padre. La mirada del hombre permanece expectante, llena de intriga, y con ello Shizuru recuerda de quien heredó su curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa baila en sus labios. -Quizá ya no somos psiquiatra y paciente, pero la confidencialidad continúa-. Tranquila, toma asiento en la silla que está frente al escritorio.

Él alza una ceja, divertido, y dice las palabras a la ligera. -¿Es tan malo lo que hizo?-. Pero su diversión titubea al ver crecer la sonrisa de su hija, ya que es una sonrisa sombría.

-Sí te dijera la verdad, tendrías pesadillas mucho tiempo-.

-Debí suponerlo, por eso de que tuvimos que darle por muerta para sacarle de ahí-. Mientras habla, abre un cajón y saca una carpeta blanca. -Me la pusiste difícil. Eso de fabricar una droga para alguien cuyo cuerpo repele casi toda medicación-.

-No hay imposibles para la Cooperación Viola-. Al escucharla, él suelta una carcajada.

-Es bueno ver que pienses eso-. Deja de reír y su mirada se afila, producto de la pregunta que ronda sus labios. -¿Cumplirás con lo que me has dicho?-.

-Por supuesto-. Él desliza la carpeta blanca sobre el escritorio. -Nos presentaremos a trabajar en una semana-. Y ella toma el objeto.

-¿Nos?-. Su mueca de confusión salta a la vista.

-Ella viene conmigo-. Responde, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Acaso no puede quedarse sola un rato?-.

-Claro que sí-. Se encoge de hombros. -Pero créeme-. Y le da una sonrisa misteriosa. -Preferirás que Natsuki este conmigo, todo el tiempo-.

Él experimenta un extraño presentimiento, sin embargo, decide ignorarlo. -En la carpeta encontrarás su nueva documentación-. Ella le abre para ver las hojas. -Hemos tenido que cambiar su apellido, pero el nombre es el mismo-.

Shizuru tiene la acertada corazonada de que a la oji-verde no le importará deshacerse del apellido de sus padres.

-Natsuki Kuga, me gusta-.

* * *

Le basta con poner un pie en la habitación para saber que esta es de Shizuru. Su olor, aunque tenue por el paso del tiempo, está impregnado en todas partes. Cuando la castaña se va, cierra la puerta.

Una vez a solas, cae en cuenta de lo extraño que es respirar sin la sensación de que el aire quiera congelarle los pulmones. Mueve los dedos constantemente, con la intención de quitarse la sensación de que aún tiene puesta la camisa de fuerza. Y además, por un instante, ve las esquinas de la habitación, verificando que en efecto no hay cámaras de seguridad.

Quiere creer que con el paso del tiempo se le quitarán las costumbres adquiridas en Garderobe.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se mueve por la habitación, observando a detalle las pocas pertenencias que la castaña ha dejado ahí; se topa con una repisa, en la cual hay una fotografía de cuando Shizuru era una adolescente, con dos personas más, los tres sonriendo, reconoce al hombree como el padre de la chica, y supone que la mujer es su madre. Le parece curioso, incluso inusual, porque las únicas fotos donde la oji-verde sale con sus padres, son las mismas en las que ella agoniza.

Eso causa que un pensamiento le llegue de golpe.

A ella, en su momento, esas marcas en su cuerpo le dieron coraje, rabia, odio, todo enfocado a los culpables de las mismas, pero jamás le asustaron o perturbaron, ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera porque su cuerpo quedo repleto de esas horribles marcas.

Nunca le importaron sus propias cicatrices. Sin embargo, la espina de la duda se clava en su ser, al considerar la posibilidad de que a Shizuru le desagrade su cuerpo.

Sonríe con ironía.

¿En serio está pensando en que le heriría ser rechazada?

¿Le lastimaría el rechazo de una sola persona, cuando nunca le ha importado el del mundo entero?

Niega con la cabeza.

Sus propios pensamientos le fastidian, harta de posibilidades ridículas, se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar, lo primero que nota es que hay un gran espejo que va desde el suelo hasta el techo. Frente a el, va despojándose de su ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Su reflejo no le inmuta, reconoce a la perfección cada una de sus cicatrices, recuerda detalladamente como se las hicieron.

No es nada de importancia.

No hasta que a ellos les da por comenzar a joderle.

" _¿De verdad crees que ella te querrá así?"_

" _Le asustará tu apariencia, te repudiará, le asquearás."_

" _-Ya me ha visto, sabe cómo es mi cuerpo."_

" _Por eso te detuvo aquella vez."_

" _-No es cierto."_

" _Tu tacto le dará escalofríos."_

" _-Mienten"_

" _¿Por qué mentiríamos en esto?"_

Natsuki ve fijamente el espejo. _"-Porque ustedes también le desean."_ Su semblante va cambiando. _"-Pero no quieren que me acerque."_ Ellos gritan en protesta. _"-Porque temen no poder controlarse."_ Y entonces, ella le sonríe a su reflejo. _"-Y ustedes no quieren dañar a Shizuru."_

" _¡Calumnias!"_

" _-¿Creen que no me di cuenta aquel día? Querían protegerle, a cualquier costo."_

" _¡NO ES ASÍ!"_

" _-No pueden engañarme, ya le han aceptado."_

" _¿¡Y QUÉ PASARÁ SI NO PODEMOS CONTROLARNOS!? ¿¡PERDEREMOS LO ÚNICO QUE NOS IMPORTA!?"_

" _-Quizá ustedes no puedan controlarse."_ Le da una última mirada a su reflejo. _"-Pero yo sí, por ella."_

Tras esa discusión mental, se da la vuelta, encontrándose con Shizuru. -¿Se pusieron difíciles?-. Poco a poco se hace algo normal el hablar de esas violentas voces, siempre y cuando estén a solas, inmersas en su privacidad tan misteriosa.

-Querían convencerme de que mi cuerpo te repudia-. Y en cierto aspecto, a Natsuki le relaja poder hablar de ellos abiertamente, sin que le digan que está mal de la cabeza, sin que quieran exterminar esa parte de ella.

-¿Por tus cicatrices?-. Ambas pueden hablar sin tapujos, directas y objetivas.

-Sí-. La mirada esmeralda observa atenta como Shizuru comienza a desnudarse.

-Esas cicatrices son tuyas, y a mí me gusta todo de ti Natsuki-.

Ambas se meten a la ducha, quieren quitarse la sensación que les dejo en la piel el aire de Garderobe. El cuarto no tarda ni dos minutos en llenarse de vapor, y aunque el agua caliente quema levemente a Shizuru, no le importa, porque se maravilla viendo como esta relaja el cuerpo de Natsuki.

Mientras se asean, la oji-verde no puede evitar ver la gran marca de quemadura que tiene la castaña. La culpa le golpea, presiente que la historia tras esa cicatriz es y será lo único capaz de hacerle sentir culpable.

Porque a ella no le importan sus cicatrices, total, su cuerpo está repleto de ellas.

Pero Shizuru no tenía ninguna antes de esa.

La castaña se percata del tormento que causa estragos en la mirada esmeralda, de todas las cosas que puede contemplar en esos ojos, esa es la única que le molesta.

Coge la mano de Natsuki y le coloca sobre su brazo, justo en la quemadura. -Esto no me molesta. No sientas que ha sido culpa tuya-. Sabe que tendrá que repetirlo muchas veces antes de convencerle, sin embargo, lo dirá hasta conseguirlo.

Natsuki, sin previo aviso, le toma del rostro y le besa.

Por supuesto, Shizuru le corresponde.

Es un beso hambriento y necesitado.

Los labios de la oji-verde, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, se mueven bruscamente. No es que quiera lastimarle, para nada, es sólo que la gentiliza y delicadeza no son virtudes que vayan con alguien como ella. Sin embargo, no es un problema, su tosca manera de besar le gusta a la castaña.

Bien dijo que todo, absolutamente todo lo que conforma parte de Natsuki, SU Natsuki, le gusta, le encanta, le fascina. Los labios de la oji-verde le embriagan, ese sabor, carente de comparaciones, juega con sus sentidos y le hace perderse en un extraño limbo.

No se dan cuenta de en que momento cierran el grifo del agua.

Tampoco tienen claro en que instante terminan recargadas contra la pared.

El beso se detiene, porque su parte más humana necesita recuperar el oxígeno. Es en ese segundo de pausa cuando nace una pregunta. -¿Ahora?-. La ronca voz de Natsuki, cargada de libido, hace que algo dentro de Shizuru vibre intensamente.

-Sí-. Su respuesta causa que los ojos esmeralda brillen con una chispa salvaje.

Ambas tienen el don de que la otra pierda la noción de sus acciones.

Natsuki le levanta con un firme agarre en sus muslos, la castaña se abraza a su cuello, y reinician los besos, ahora más intensos, ya que saben que pueden llegar hasta el final. El contacto entre sus senos, la piel aún húmeda rozándose, el acelerado latido de sus corazones sincronizándose, todo en conjunto crea una sensación que amenaza con hacerle explotar el pecho a Shizuru, pero eso carece de importancia, quiere experimentar más, quiere que Natsuki le muestre de lo que es capaz.

Una especie de instinto hace que la oji-verde comience a moverse, quiere que, aún a su brusco modo, la castaña esté cómoda, así que sale del cuarto de baño. Y aunque la cama le parece lejos por la lujuria que quiere prenderle fuego a su cuerpo, camina a paso lento, enfocándose en disfrutar hasta del más mínimo contacto.

Su parte menos humana, aquella guiada por instintos animales, aquella que piensa en complacerse pero no en complacer, quiere tomar el control, no obstante, el miedo de Natsuki de llegar a herir a Shizuru le puede más que cualquier instinto, por lo cual mantiene su voluntad y su cabeza fría.

Una parte de sí misma está completamente consciente de todo, por el bien de las dos.

Cuando llegan a la cama la oji-verde queda arriba. Las piernas de la otra se aferran a su cintura, en busca de eliminar la distancia que ya ha sido eliminada hace mucho tiempo. Natsuki le muerde el labio inferior, a cosa de nada de hacerle sangrar, pero le libera antes de que brote la sangre. Su frío aliento provoca tempestades contra el cálido de Shizuru, danzan en caos para después rendirse y aceptar un punto medio, por lo que sus besos son tibios.

Baja a su cuello.

La castaña gime.

Natsuki disfruta de ver la confianza en su máximo esplendor, porque podría matarle tan fácilmente y aún así no le teme, está tranquila bajo su cuerpo, mismo que es un arma en sí misma.

Suelta un gruñido de placer.

Shizuru le excita en todas las maneras posibles.

Se estremece de pies a cabeza cuando las manos de Shizuru acarician las cicatrices de su espalda, esas que su madre le hizo a base de latigazos, y es inevitable que le agrade el suave tacto. Los dedos de su ex psiquiatra le demuestran que un toque gentil puede hacerle sentir bien, muy bien.

Sus bruscas acciones se complementan con las delicadas de ella.

Y a ambas les gusta el resultado de dicha mezcla.

Porque crean algo que sólo puede existir entre ellas.

Entre besos y mordidas, entre caricias tanto toscas como cariñosas, entre miradas plagadas de deseo que quizá no es sano, pero si verdadero y único, el día se prolonga hasta que las dos deciden que es suficiente, al menos de momento.

* * *

1 MES DESPUÉS

Shizuru ingresa a un lujoso edificio, le ha mandado su padre, para cerrar un trato con un nuevo cliente de la empresa, ya que ella es la mejor persuadiendo a las personas. Al entrar al lobby, no tarda en localizar al susodicho, Sergey Wong. Con movimientos elegantes, se acerca y estrechan manos.

-Un placer conocerle, señor Wong-.

-Igualmente, señorita Viola-.

No muy lejos, de hecho, a apenas unos metros, recargada contra la pared, se encuentra Natsuki. Va vestida con un traje negro, una corbata azul algo floja y la camisa desfajada. Desde su lugar, ve fijamente la interacción entre Shizuru y Sergey, no se molesta en disimular, total, lo que quiere es que él sepa que les está vigilando.

Tras minutos de sentirse observado, él levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los crudos ojos esmeralda. Lo primero que piensa, es que se trata de un sicario, y su rostro repentinamente pálido le delata. Shizuru es consciente del cambio en su cliente, por lo cual le ofrece una sonrisa cortes.

-No se preocupe, es Natsuki Kuga y trabaja para mi familia, viene conmigo-. Eso le hubiese tranquilizado si la oji-verde no le viese como sí pudiera analizar y destruir su alma. -Tranquilo, le ve de ese modo porque es mi guardaespaldas-. Aclara la castaña, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

A Sergey no le queda de otra más que asentir y fingir que esa mirada no le pone la piel de gallina, para poder seguir hablando sobre negocios con Shizuru.

Por otro lado, a Natsuki le da por salir a tomar aire fresco, o eso cree Sergey cuando le ve retirarse, pero en realidad ella sale del edificio porque ha sentido que alguien ha estado viéndole a través de los enormes ventanales.

Sus instintos le dicen que es alguien que le conoce, y eso es un problema.

Al pisar la banqueta comienza a caminar tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca indiferente en el rostro. Tal como pensó, su acosador es lo suficiente estúpido como para seguirle.

No necesita voltear para saber de quien se trata.

En Garderobe sólo había alguien así de idiota.

Da un par de vueltas por las calles.

Takeda se confunde, o bueno, queda aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Sabe que lo que está haciendo es una gran tontería, en muchos sentidos, pero necesita verificar sí esa mujer es realmente o no Kruger, necesita comprobarlo para ver si ha enloquecido y le ve en todos lados o sí el mundo enloqueció y le han dejado libre.

De repente le pierde de vista, se talla los ojos, voltea en todas direcciones, pero no hay nada. Preocupado, cree que en verdad se ha vuelto loco. Retrocede sobre sus pasos lentamente, como esperando que por arte de magia se aclaré su ahora "perturbada" mente, sin embargo, tarde, muy tarde, nota un detalle que le trae a la realidad de golpe: no hay nadie, ni una sola persona cerca.

Siente el impulso de correr, pero antes de poder hacerlo, siente aquella fría presencia detrás de él. No quiere voltear, no quiere encontrarse con esa mirada infernal.

-¿Buscabas algo, Takeda?-.

Una mano de piedra en su hombro le fuerza a darse la vuelta. Y la imagen que ve hace que comience a llorar, los sollozos se atoran en su garganta.

-Mira el lado bueno-. Escuchar su voz es peor de lo que había imaginado. -No te has vuelto loco-.

Y así, Takeda comienza a rezar aunque sabe que es inútil.

* * *

Después de una hora, Shizuru sale del edificio, acompañada de Natsuki. Todo marcha bien hasta que la castaña arranca el motor y se escucha un golpe proveniente de la parte trasera. Extrañada, alza una ceja. -Dime Natsuki-. Se escucha otro golpe, más desesperado. -¿A quién metiste en la cajuela?-. Es un suceso que no había pasado, sin embargo, la pregunta suena tan casual como cualquier otro tema cotidiano.

-A nuestro último cabo suelto-. Los golpes a momentos son menos audibles, posiblemente porque está agotado.

-Quien diría que Takeda estaba en esta ciudad-. Saca el auto del estacionamiento, despreocupada.

-¿No te molesta?-. Cuestiona Natsuki, con una mirada cómplice.

-Tu acción no-. Los ojos carmín brillan con curiosidad, intrigada por lo que le pasará al chico en su maletero. -Pero conecta mi celular y pon música, que no quiero escuchar sus pataleos todo el camino-.

-Lo supuse-. Natsuki sube el volumen al máximo.

Cuando llegan a la mansión Viola, mientras siguen en el auto, Shizuru no puede contener una pregunta. -¿Qué le harás?-.

-Lo usaré para callarlos una temporada-. Responde con voz indiferente.

-Y… ¿puedo ver?-.

Natsuki le da una sonrisa retorcida, llena de locura.

Definitivamente, Shizuru danza al mismo son que ella, al borde de la cordura y la demencia.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron está historia. Fue genial tener su apoyo.

Quería decirles que ya estoy trabajando en otros fics, pero la idea es no comenzar a publicarlos hasta que estén completamente terminados. Se los digo para que no vayan a creer que la cuenta quedará inactiva. Probablemente, mientras termino los long-fics, suba uno que otro one-shot. Ojalá mis próximos proyectos también sean de su agrado.


End file.
